


Birth of the Rider

by CorinthPanther



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinthPanther/pseuds/CorinthPanther
Summary: No one, not even Allura knew the origins of the spirit of the Lions. When a strange code is discovered the crew of Paladins are drawn out to a far off galaxies where they meet Tanhi, the leader of the Psions, a race of mind readers, so powerful they make the Galar look weak. The crew is stunned when they discover there are souls living within each of the lions, and Tanhi, the lord of the Psions is shocked when her people each claim one of the Paladins. At the same time Kieth is battling an internal war. He left Voltron because of his growing interest in not one but two of his fellows.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between season three and four. This is a fanfiction of Voltron and an original work of my own. I don't write fanfiction, though I have many novels published on Amazon under this name.

# 1

“Are you sure about this?”

“Positive.” the young woman turned to look at her lord. “What do you want us to do?”

The lord pushed off the console. “Track them. Until we can be sure our people are really coming home we do nothing. Inform the outer territories. I don’t want anyone to mistake them as hostiles. Unless they attack, then blow them out of the sky.” She spun her hair flowing out as she turned, as though she wore a cloak.

“Yes ma’am.” the woman turned back to her console as the young man next to her moved closer. “If you’re wrong.”

“If I’m wrong.” She focused on her work telling everyone in the territory what to expect. She didn't want to think about what would happen.

The lord grabbed the land cruiser she’d rode in on heading back to her small home. There was work to do. More than she wanted to admit to. “ _Are they sure_?” a male voice asked in her mind.

“ _Positive. I just wish I knew why it worked now and not before_.”

“ _We’ll find out._ ” He retorted then was gone.

“We sure as hell will.” She growled flying over the land dodging trees as she made her way home.

Pidge tipped her head to the side staring at the screen before her. “Hey Hunk run those again will you?”

Hunk blinked then shrugged. They’d been running this set of data for hours now. “Sure.” He tapped a few keys and watched as the whole sequence began again.

“Huh.” Pidge sat back. “It doesn’t make any sense.”

The portly young man joined his friend looking up at her lion. “Nope. Can we get lunch?”

Pidge made a face pulling the small terminal closer to her. “Hunk the lions aren’t responding like they should. And this sequence of numbers keeps repeating. Don’t you want to know why?”

“Sure but, maybe a lunch break would help?”

She sighed. “Maybe.” They’d been at it for hours and while Hunk thought with his stomach most of the time he was almost as smart as she was. Maybe food would help, at least it’d help Hunk.

The two left the bay never seeing the green lion shake its head as though trying to clear its mind.

Keith narrowed his eyes at the screen. He’d been seeing this code for days now. It was old, far older than anything they used any more. The Blades were careful to change access codes often, but this was less of an access code and more like a hailing frequency, only so old he couldn’t figure out who it might be coming from. If it was in fact a hailing frequency and not something totally different. “Kolivan?” The youth called. “Ever see anything like this?” Normally Keith wasn’t on deck to see any of the intel they collected. They’d been searching for where the pure strain of Quintessence came from. So far they hadn’t any luck which was part of the reason Keith was on the bridge instead of out on mission.

The leader of the Blades approached, his yellow eyes widening as he took in the screen. “It’s not possible.” His normally sour expression changed to one of shock. “Can you trace that signal?”

“I’ll try.” The young man’s fingers danced across the keys. After a short time Keith shook his head. “No, it’s too far away. By the time it’s reaching us it’s deteriorated too much to put a real trace on it.”

“Can you determine the direction?” Kolivan leaned on the panel. His heart racing as he stared at the numbers. It’s been well over ten thousand years since he saw these. He’d been a young Galran then, just starting out, before the war, before his people started to conqueror everything in sight.

At least the signal wasn’t wavering or fading away. It just kept coming, kept repeating as though it was waiting for some sort of confirmation. “I’ve got a direction. It appears to, leave this galaxy.” Keith blinked, “and past the next.” He turned looking at Kolivan. “I thought the Galra controlled…”

The leader of the Blade of Marmora shook his head. “They control most of this galaxy, the next, no. It’s called the Dead Galaxy.” How long had it been since he’d crossed into the dead zone. How long since the Galra bothered to do anything with it. There was a scattering of worlds which had civilizations on them, fewer than anywhere else. “If they ever moved past the Dead Galaxy they would be hard pressed.” He pushed off the console, muttering. “Contact the Castle, we need to confer.” With that he walked away. He needed to think. Was it even possible?

Keith snorted but did as he was asked. “Shiro, come in.”

“Keith.” Shrio’s face came up on the screen. Keith suppressed his normal reaction. Shiro raised him after his dad died, he shouldn’t be attracted to the man. He shouldn’t be attracted to any male, least of all Shiro.

“Kolivan wants to see you all. How soon can we meet?” It wasn’t safe to speak on an open channel and no matter how many times he’d been told all the Blade’s channels were secure he wasn’t about to risk it.

Shiro’s face darkened. He’d just gotten back, after his fight with Zarkon he’d been lost, but thanks to some ingenuity he’d managed to make it back to the group without much trouble. “Just tell us where.”

Kieth glanced back where his Blade commander went. “The sooner the better.”

“Where?”

“The Castle.” the youth shrugged. He’d a bad feeling there was something far bigger going on then just the normal fight against the tyrannical Galra.

Pidge and Hunk held their notes tight. They’d set out for a mission or at least they planned on it, but the lions refused to respond. Pidge ran thousands of tests but came up empty. What ever was going on had to do with the strange sequence they’d been getting.

Hunk made a face. “I think you’re right it’s a code but I can’t figure out what it says. Or even how to decode it.”

“We’ve run it a thousand different ways but nothing works.” She dropped to the table and sighed. “Maybe the Blades will have an idea?”

Lance swung in a sour grin on his face. “Anything?” Since the change over in the lions Lance had been in Red, proving to be able to handle the temperamental lion, maybe not as well as Kieth but well enough.

“No.” They could assume Lance hadn’t gotten any further with Allura, the princess of the Altea. He’d been pining for her since they first arrived and his interest hadn’t slowed even when she showed no in interest in him. “And it worries me.” Pidge admitted as she set her findings down. “There should be something.”

Hunk joined her as Lance sat down. “We’ve cross references the,”

“Save it.” Shiro snapped as he too took a seat. “The Blades will want to hear this.”

Before Pidge could say more Allura, Keith, Kolivan and Coran entered. Allura took the head seat sighing as the others gathered around. With a flick of her hand the codes appeared. “The Blades have.”

Kolivan rose. “It’s been well over ten thousand years since this code,” he touched a key and the sequence appeared floating above the table. “Has been seen. It was believed,” he shook his head. “Princess do you recognize this?”

“No.” She shook her head sadly. “As I told you when you first arrived I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Coran rose circling the table to get a better look, not that his view changed as he moved. “Nor I. What is it?”

Kolivan looked at the Paladins. “Any of you?” He doubted it.

Pidge and Hunk’s mouths dropped. “It’s similar to one we’ve been getting, or I guess I should say the Lions have been getting. We can’t isolate it and we can’t seem to track it. It seems to be bouncing around.”

“Keith managed to track it to the edge of the galaxy.” He waved a hand calling up map. “This is a map of the current occupation of the Galra.” He pointed at the area they knew well. “This.” he waved to another part. “Was occupied by the Galra but they left it soon after arriving. The signal appears to come from beyond that.”

“Why’d they leave?” Shiro couldn’t believe the Galra would ever leave an area once they lay claim to it.

Kolivan sighed. “It’s call the Dead Galaxy. There’s a handful of planets which have life and fewer still have civilizations.”

Pidge touched a couple of keys and enlarged the map of what was known of the Dead Galaxy. “Did the Galra?”

“No.” He cut her off, shaking his head slowly. “It was dead long before their rise to power. We have no idea what killed it.” He’d heard stories, but until he could be sure he wouldn’t say a word. “If Keith is correct, the signal comes from the other side of the Dead Galaxy.”

Kieth tapped a few keys as well. “We can’t know for sure but it seems to take this path.” A small dotted line appeared. Everyone watched as it reached the edge of the known space and stopped. “No one knows what’s beyond that.”

The leader of the Blades took a deep breath. “I’d like to purpose a joint venture. I believe learning where this signal comes from could be critical to our success.”

“Why?” Shiro couldn’t believe they were willing to risk this, not when they were in the middle of liberating as many races as they could from Galra hold.

“He could be right.” Pidge tapped a few lines out. “The two are similar enough they could be related. And until we figure out what this means we can’t use our lions. Which means we can’t do anything to help.”

Everyone at the table sighed, sagging as far into their seats as possible. They really were helpless as long as the lions refused to work. “Is there anything we can do?”

Hunk and Pidge exchanged looks. “Nope.” They said at the same time. “We need to find out what this means and to do that.”

“We need to go to the Dead Galaxy and see what we can learn. Princess, for this mission I’d like to remain on board, see if I can help.” A very long time ago Kolivan passed through there a few times. He knew some of the area though his memory was shaky.

“We’d welcome you aboard.” Allura rose nodding. The group departed, each to their respectable locations. Coran to the bridge to plot the course, Allura to see if they could make a few jumps to get to the edger faster. Keith, Shiro and Hunk with her to give what assistance they could. Lance to the training room and Pidge went back to the lions hoping they could boost the signal and get a better idea where it was coming from. Kolivan thanked her then took a seat still staring at the floating code. “Never, I never.”

“My Liege.” the young woman began as their lord entered the command room.

The lord stopped at the screen, her eyes taking in the lines of colored text. “I’m going to guess you have news.” She could understand what she saw as well as the next person. A white screen, with black words filled her vision. Let other races have floating words she wanted at least the illusion of a screen.

“Yes my Lord. I believe.”

The lord pulled her eyes from the screen. “You believe?”

The woman at the council swallowed. There was no heat to the lord’s voice but she knew she’d choose the wrong words. “I suspect.”

“Go on.”

She exhaled. “I suspect they’re getting closer. Notice how the signal doesn’t need to be ample as much to reach the target?”

“Sure do.” The lord patted the woman on the shoulder. “Let me know if they reach the edge of the Dranok system.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

Their leader turned leaving the room with the same sweeping like movement she’d used before. Everyone in the command room sighed with relief. It wasn’t that their lord was cruel, or ever seemed to lose her temper. It was just she’d a presence to her, one which left everyone on edge. Normally she simply contacted them, she didn’t come in person often. “Isn’t the Dranok system on the edge of the Dead Zone?”

The woman nodded keying in the location their lord wanted monitored closely. “It’s the largets and has one inhabited world. It’d be a good place to stop.” She cradled her head in her hands. “It’s also the one most likely for them to enter through.”

“Let’s hope the right people got the message.”

The Castle of Lions exited the wormhole the teludav crated for them. Keith sat up looking at the area. This was as far as their maps went. “What’s beyond?”

Kolivan who’d been seated where Lance normal would rose his hands folded behind his back. “More of this. This is a relatively small galaxy. We should have another three hundred light years to go before we reach the edge of the Dead Galaxy.”

“And then what?” Allura turned staring at the leader of the Blades.

“Then we enter Rokon Galaxy.” He moved closer to the hovering map.

Keith rose as Lance entered the room. “What’s there?”

Kolivan lifted his hand almost reverently. “The three strongest races in all the galaxies. Or at least, they use to be. The last report I heard was they were destroyed but.”

“But?” Coran sounded as put out as Allura looked.

“But that code.” He turned seeing the rest of the Paladins. “It’s, it was used for years when,” He growled. “Let’s get there. I have to know.” He turned stalking back to the only empty seat. “If we follow the current course –”

The ship rocked, a warning bell went off as the lions roared in their hangers.

“What the Quiznak?” Pidge yelled as the ship rocked again. “It’s the lions. They’re moving…”

Everyone stared at each other. The only time the lions moved on their own was when their Paladin was in danger. And even then it only happened a couple of times for Keith. “Is it all of them?” Lance asked covering his ears as another roar echoed through the room.

“Yeah, each one. Even black.”

They all looked at each other. After a beat the Paladins raced from the room hoping to quell the lions. Allura moved closer to Kolivan as the speakers were muted. “What aren’t you saying?”

The leader of the Blades took a deep breath. “Plenty. None of it will hurt us, though if I’m right we could be walking into the embrace of the best ally we could hope for.”

“And if you’re wrong?”

“Then someone has much to answer for.”

Shiro covered his ears as they left the bays. “It’s no use.”

“I’d almost suggest we suit up and launch, see if that helps.” Pidge continued to run algorithms as she muted the speakers giving them peace.

Keith glanced back at Red. He felt connected to it once more. In a way he hadn’t felt since he’d first touched the black lion. “I’d agree, but we don’t know what we’re walking into.”

“Flying.” Lance corrected waving a hand at the bay where Blue was housed. “Pidge?”

“I don’t know. It’s weird. It’s almost as though there’s some kind of internal struggle. As though the lions are rejecting a program but I can’t find a virus.”

Kieth glanced at Shiro, quickly quelling his feelings once more. He had to get over this. The feelings were strongest with Shiro but there was something with Lance as well. “You feel it right? Lance, Shiro?”

“Feel what?” Lance snapped glancing back at the Blue Hanger.

The lions were a good distance away now, thanks in part to their bays being located outside of the castle proper, but they could all still hear the echos of the roars even as the speakers were put on mute. “Your connection to Blue.”

The other folded his arms over his chest. “Not in the least.”

“Then why didn’t you go to Red when we first left the bridge?” Keith pressed.

“Because you went there first.” Lance shot back, though he couldn’t deny he did feel a stronger connection to Blue than he had since taking over Red. “Shiro?”

The older male sighed his eyes scanning the four halls leading to the other lions. “I’m with Keith I can feel it. They’re angry, or hurt, or something. Pidge can you?”

“I’m working on it but I can’t figure out what’s causing this.” Her fingers danced over the keys as she tried to work.

“We’re about to exit last recorded area of the Dead Galaxy.” Allura told them though a closed communication system. “From here we’re going to be flying by what Kolivan recalls of the area.”

The Paladins looked at each other. “Allura, we can’t get the lions to settle. I think I might be able to pin-point the source more accurately now that we’re closer.”

“Then please come to the bridge. The sooner we know where we’re going the better.” Coran sounded as worried as they felt. What ever was happening wasn’t going to end well for anyone unless they could settle the lions enough to make a jump or two.

The five Paladins arrived on the bridge as Kolivan adding a few more stars to what they could see. “We’ll want to avoid this area. Unless black holes vanish after ten thousand years.”

“Not normally.” Pidge took a seat in her normal chair.

“I’ll give you a hand.” Keith raced to his own as Shiro, Lance and Hunk took their respective seats.

Hunk called up the map of the known area. “How sure are you of these stars?”

Kolivan sighed. “Not very. Things change in ten thousand years, it’s hard to be sure where things would end up.” He scanned the view screen, filled with stars he’d once called home. “If you can pin point where that signal is coming from, we might be able to make a few jumps though… Sorry princess.”

“No it’s alright.” Allura sighed. “I feel the same. And with the lions upset I think it best if –.”

“It’s coming from beyond the galaxy.”

Kolivan spun looking at that Paladins. “Can you show us?”

Pidge nodded as the dotted line was added. “I think it ends there but.”

“Quiznak.” Kolivan slammed his fist onto the nearest council. “It can’t be. Yet, it is.” His anger fled as he gazed at the line once more. “Can we make a jump to the edge of the Dead Zone?”

All eyes rested on the leader of the Blades. “What’s wrong?” Keith only heard the Galra angry once. This was different though, more concerned, like he worried about what they would find when they reached the end.

Pidge plotted the new course. “We might be able to, but we have no way of knowing.

“There’ll be nothing but communication boosters in our way. As for what’s wrong. Nothing we can’t put right. Princess?”

“Coran?”

The other Altean blinked then looked back at his console. “Maybe? But Pidge is right. If there’s anything in the way.”

Kolivn shook his head slowly. “There won’t be. As long as we follow that line to the letter we’ll have smooth sailing until we reach the Dranok system.”

“How do you know all this?” Shiro rose. The rest of the Paladins including Keith glared at him.

“Because a very long time ago I was out here. A very long time ago I made this trip on a fairly regular basis. If I’m right, and I truly hope I am, we’re about to meet some very powerful allies. The sort which could crush the Galra without any trouble. Half their fleet, maybe, more than likely less, and they would level the Empire.”

Keith, Allura and Lance all stared. “And you didn’t think to contact them before now?”

Kolivan would have been angry too if he’d been in their places. “We were told they were destroyed. That the Dead zone was rendered impassable. Zarkon made sure everyone knew they were gone. But this.” he waved a hand and the code appeared once more. “Proves he was wrong. Proves he lied.”

“Or someone else has gotten their hands on the codes and is trying to trick us.” Allura slammed her hands onto the control panel. “We’re turning around.”

“Listen to the lions.” Kolivan yelled as the ship rocked again. “What ever this is about has them ready to tear this ship apart. I was there when the red lion went mad to reach Keith. If we don’t keep moving they will do it again.” He jabbed a finger at the princess. “Even if you don’t, I will.”

No one moved. Kolivan’s tone brokered no argument, even the rocking of the ship eased as he glared at the to Alteans. Allura sighed turning back to the view screen. “I hope you know what you’re asking.”

Kolivan glanced at Coran who quickly put the coordinates into the computer. “I know better than anyone else here what we’re getting into. And trust me, if the lions are this riled up there’s more going on than an old code.”

“My liege.” The woman shouted excited as the lord entered the command room again. In less than two month she’d been in to see them three times. “One ship has entered the Dranok system, heading for the edge of the system, our side.”

“Only one ship? There should be five.” She leaned forward. As though she could see through space.

The woman shrugged. “It’s a large ship. About the size of a battle cruiser.”

The lord blinked almost smiling. “That big, could hold the five I’m looking for. How fast?”

“About as fast as our light cruisers, though I’d say it has less mobility. Something odd though.” She tapped the keys. “It seems to be jumping.” She tapped the image before her. “See how its signature is here and then,” the ship vanished only to appear several hundred lightyears closer.

“Interesting. Any idea how?”

The woman shook her head. “I’d say it’s like teleportation but there’s a burst of power right before it vanishes and then another just before it appears.”

The lord made a face. “Show me the path of our transmission, then the path of the ship.” The woman did. The lord tipped her head. “Very interesting. It’s following the signal to the letter. Now why would you do that?”

“If the pilot doesn’t know the Dead Zone, and doesn’t know where to go?” The young man beside her offered.

The lord looked up blinking. “Not a half bad idea. Could you show me where our communication stations are?”

“Sure.” she quickly added the information to what was on the screen.

The lord stepped back taking in all the data. “Yup, you’re dead on. The pilot hasn’t a clue where they’re going. When they’re in haling distance I want you to send out the standard communication. But encode another transmission,” she quickly typed something out, something neither of the councilmen would understand. “Bury it in the standard. If the ships I want are on board they’ll respond no matter what’s happened to them.”

The woman nodded. “Aye Ma’am.”

The lord shook her head smiling. “Keep up the good work, both of you.” She gave them a small smile then left, this time in a more casual fashion.

“Did she really?” the young male began a huge toothy smile on his face.

“She did.” the other woman leaned back. “Let’s get to work.” Encoding the message she’d made would be tricky, and making it so only those who knew to look would find it, harder still.

The Castle of Lions exited the wormhole. They’d crossed nearly a whole galaxy and hadn’t see or heard any radio chatter. Allura glanced at Kolivan. “Is this silence normal?”

“In the Dead Zone? Yes, very. There’s almost no life out here.”

“Can you tell us what killed a whole galaxy?” Keith asked. He hadn’t left the bridge much, other than to check up on Shiro who was with his lion and to see Red. He’d never slept in the lions’ bay before but his presence seemed to calm the robotic beast. As far as he knew Pidge and Hunk had been staying in their lion’s bays running tests trying to find out what was going on.

Kolivan sighed. “I don’t know. This area was dead the first time I came though. I heard,” More like he’d been told when he’d pushed for answers. “A super nova killed the whole place but.” He glanced at Keith. “Unless it was a massive nova I doubt it.” He looked back to the screen. “Another theory was war. It’s been suggested this area was destroyed by a war so devastating the galaxy never recovered. If that’s true it happened more years ago then the Galra have been around.”

Coran glanced over his shoulder. “I suspect the war theory might be more correct.” he called up a map they’d been making. “I’ve been running scans on the planets as we pass them. There’s major damage to all of them, massive amounts of energy, most of it the computer can’t identify. There’s also something else. In a few places there are what look like mines. There’s no power running to them any more.”

The leader of the Blades nodded his hands once more folded behind his back. “Let’s stay away from them anyway.” Allura remarked as she stepped down. “We can make another jump in three varga.”

“No princess. You need to rest. We’ll make another jump when you’re well rested.” Coran narrowed his eyes at the Galra on the bridge.

In his younger years Kolivan might have laughed. “Coran is right, you should rest.”

As the princess left the bridge Keith moved closer. “What’s wrong?”

“Everything, and nothing. It’s been a very long time since anyone has been out this way yet the communication stations are operational. I was here in my youth, it brings back memories is all.”

“Why were you out here?”

The Galra chuckled. He hadn’t felt so free, so at ease in more deca-phoebs than he could recall. “I was running recon, and getting paid well for it. Some missions were tricky, we had to infiltrate old bases which clearly had been abandoned in a hurry. Other times we were scouting new worlds. We didn’t work just out here, but the more interesting jobs involved scouting the Dead Zone.” he moved to a seat, leaning back. “Those were the days. The pay was amazing, we had more credits to our name than we could spend in a single trip. The thrill of a new challenge, knowing we were making a difference. But then the war broke out back home and everything changed.” How different things would have been if they hadn’t left to form the resistance.

Keith blinked unsure what to think of all this. “So you gave it all up to fight Zarkon?”

“We all did.” he sighed. “If only we’d been smarter. We could have enlisted help, this could have been over before it began.” Kolivan closed his eyes. “We were all such fools. There was no way Zarkon could have destroyed them. No one could. They are the strongest in all the galaxies. No one could beat them. No one.” His words filled the room as the others arrived.

Pidge moved closer to Keith who looked like a deer caught in headlights. “They’re quiet for the moment. Almost like they’re listening.”

Keith nodded. “Red’s been quiet, but he’s restless. He keeps pacing, or trying to. I think we need to take them out.”

Hunk waved his arms. “No way. If we do we might not get them back in.” Yet he too could feel it, the need to take the lions out.

“It feels like I’m caged.” Lance growled dropping into his seat. Kolivan sat in Shiro’s normal seat. “I can’t stand it.”

“I know what you mean.” Pidge sighed as she too took a seat. “They’re caged lions, whatever’s out there, they want to race to it.”

Keith took a deep breath. “Let’s wait until Allura is done with her rest then see about taking them out. Coran? Can we go any faster?”

The Altean turned to face the Paladins. “I believe so, but it might be risky.”

“We can afford to take a few risks. Nothing will attack us out here as long as we’re not hostile towards them.” Kolivan rose. “Let me know when we exit this galaxy.”

No one spoke until the leader of the Blades left. “What the hell does he mean by that?” Lance barked.

Keith turned pointedly towards the screen watching as the tiny pin-points of light flashed slowly past. There were very few stars out here, and all of them were dim. “Kolivan knows something about this area. I’m guessing for now we’re safe and can relax.”

“There’s one good thing about being out here?” The others turned to look at Hunk. “No Galra attacks.”

“What?” Lance was almost incredulous.

Keith blinked looking at Lance. “He’s right. Ever since we entered this galaxy we haven’t heard so much as a blimp from the Galra. No distress calls, no troop movement. It’s quiet.”

Hunk nodded. “And with the lions acting up.”

He didn’t need to finish. They all knew, with the lions acting up they didn’t stand a chance if they were attacked.

Allura reentered the bridge several varga later. She looked refreshed while the Paladins looked exhausted. “Princess.” Shiro began, holding a cup of what might have been coffee if it wasn’t green and smelled like old dishwater. “We need to take the lions out.”

“It’s mentally draining.” Keith brushed his hair back from his face. “They’re pacing, we all feel caged.”

“Can you control them?”

Pidge lifted a shoulder. “No but I don’t think we need to. They want to go this way. If we let them out they’ll just keep on the same path. It’ll be like when we found Blue.”

Lance shivered. He’d been in the pilot seat for that trip. It hadn’t been fun not knowing where they were going. At the same time it would be far easier this time as he already knew what to expect. “And we won’t all be cramped in one small lion.”

“Alright, but stay in communication. If anything seems off.” Allure sighed as all five raced towards their lions. “We’ll jump as soon as the lions are out.”


	2. Chapter 2

# 2

“My Lord?” The woman from before called into the com.

“Go.”

She took a deep breath. “We’re reading six ships. Five the size of a light cruiser with the speed of a cruiser.”

The lord sat up. “Are you sure?”

“Yes ma’am. One hundred percent positive. Just after we got a beat on them they jumped again, all six. They’re within our system. Orders?”

The lord leaned back. “They’re coming home. After all this time they’re finally coming home.” She rose waving her hand for her tea which flew to her out stretched hand. “Can you tell the shape of these new ships?”

“No my Lord. Too far out still.”

“Let me know when you can.” She tapped the panel. “And Zillen, if they remind you in the slightest of robotic cats, remove the encoded message.”

The woman blinked. “My Lord?”

The leader smiled as she sipped her tea. “You heard me. Let me know when they’re in hailing distance.”

“Of course.” she said

As soon as the com closed the lord leaned back. “You heard?”

“Yup.” A man leaned on the doorway between the living room and the hall which lead to the kitchen and the council room. “So he was right, again.”

The lord chuckled. “I have to admit, I didn’t think he would be this time. Finally we can learn what the fuck happened.”

The man moved closer, leaning down. “Just don’t lose your head.” He kissed her on the nose.

“Me, lose my head?” She smiled catching his lips with hers. “ _I’d never.”_

“ _Oh yes you would._ ” He countered his mouth opening as her tongue eased between his lips. There were advantages to this. He could kiss the woman he loved while still being able to tease her. “ _Just remember love, we need answers before you go off and kill Alfor._ ”

She wrapped her arms about him, pulling him to his knees as she devoured his mouth. “ _Oh trust me I know. I’m going to make him wish he’d never crossed us, after I learn what the fuck he did to our people_.”

How could her anger spark his desire to new heights. He rose over her. “Bed.” he growled sounding nearly feral.

“Thought you’d never ask.” The lord took his hand and led him to the stairs and up to their room. She was very pleased none of her family was in for a visit. She rather liked the quiet of the house in moments like this. Though the house wouldn’t be still long. She planned to make her mate beg.

Keith relaxed. They’d made three more jumps and the lions hadn’t wavered even once. They seemed to be having fun, though any connection he’d felt with the black lion which he currently sat in was gone. “Hey, Lance?”

“Yeah.” the former blue Paladin sounded frustrated.

“Do you feel like you’re in the wrong lion?” Keith was glad their communication was still working. It’d been a concern when they entered the lions. Fortunately both communications with each other and the castle seemed to be normal. Keith switched the link so he could speak to Lance alone.

The red lion pilot took a moment to consider. “Yeah.” He glanced back though he couldn’t really see anything behind him. “I feel like I should be with Blue.”

Keith said nothing. Shiro was currently in the blue lion. He was filling in for Allura as she had to handle the teludav. At first they were going to leave Shiro and the blue lion on the ship but as they started to launch Blue threw such a fit Shiro raced to the tube to fly Blue. Not that they were really piloting the lions.

After a moment Keith added Shiro to the conversation. “Shiro do you feel like you’re in the wrong lion?”

“Yeah but I’m not sure we can switch now.” Almost as soon as they entered the lions they’d been locked out of everything but communication. Not even their bayards were working. It was as though they were on auto pilot without a map. “Who else?

“Just the three of us.” Keith leaned back closing his eyes. He could swear he could hear Red. “It’s tempting to try and fly to Red.”

“Don’t Keith.” Shiro. “We’re going to make another jump soon.”

Lance ground his teeth. “The next time Allura takes a rest.” He’d wanted to be the pilot of the red lion since he’d heard what it could do and now he was, yet he felt as though he belonged where Shiro was. He needed to be there. “Keith any ideas?”

The black haired male shook his head. “None. It’s the weirdest feeling. These are the lions which picked us and yet they’re all wrong.”

Shiro made a noise. “The next time she rests.” he agreed then switched the com back so they could hear the others.

Keith closed himself off, almost listening to Red. It was like hearing his name in a crowded noisy room. He thought he could hear a running dialog but then when he tried to focus on it the words were gone. “This is so frustrating.” he growled glad he’d muted himself. He didn’t need Shiro or the others asking what was wrong. “Kolivan?” He opened another channel hoping to ask the leader of the Blades.

“Keith.” A low growl answered him.

“What can you tell me about this area of space?”

Kolivan seemed to consider. “It’s at peace, or at least it was. Can you see anything?”

Keith snorted. “The view screen is on but there’s only stars. We can’t make out anything more detailed.” He didn’t add he wasn’t really trying as the noise in the back of his mind was nearly overwhelming.

“Notice how there are more stars?”

He had. “Yeah, thousands more.”

Kolivan seemed to chuckle. “Nearly each one has at least one habitable planet or moon. Their not all colonized or at least they weren’t the last time I was here. Another jump and we’ll be inside the strongest of all the galaxy’s territory.”

“Should we be worried?”

“Doubt it. Unless I’m wrong.” he checked his console. He’d the codes he’d need, unless the other two had been wiped out as well. “If we’re attacked I’ll see if the other two are still around.” Though if the first strongest had been removed he doubted the other two lasted long.

Kolivan’s words didn’t comfort Keith. “I hope you’re right.”

“As do I.” After a beat the link closed and Keith was left alone with his thoughts.

There was admiration in Kolivan’s voice when he spoke about whoever they were going to meet. Unlike any other time Kolivan, sounded almost happy when he spoke about the past. “Makes me really want to find out what’s going on.”

The red lion roared as if to answer him, just as a wormhole opened and the lions raced through.

“We’re being hailed.” Coran yelled as though they hadn’t all noticed.

“Princess.” Kolivan moved closer. “I know this is your ship but it might be best for me to do the talking.”

She glared. “I can handle this myself. Open a channel.” Coran quickly did so. “I am Princess –”

A young woman’s face filled the view screen. “Alshe nethdo alneki.” Her face hard as she glanced about what she could clearly see.

Kolivan moved closer. “No-ka.” he bowed slightly. “I am,”

“I know who you are. Though you’ve aged.”

“And you haven’t changed a day.” He shot back a tiny smile on his lips.

The young woman shrugged. Her face plastered not only on the ship but on the lions screens as well. “She’s hot.” Lance exclaimed.

Keith took the woman in, shoulder length brown-blonde hair, harder lines than were normal for a woman, but she was young, clearly in her mid to late teens, and looked very human. The woman snorted in response to Kolivan. “The body hasn’t aged but the mind has.”

“You seem to have mellowed.” The Galra chuckled once more.

“Maybe, kids, and grandkids, and great-grand kids, there’s a few generations. They’ll do that. To a point. I can still be a bitch. If you’d rather,”

Kolivan shook his head. “No, thank you. I think I prefer this more mellow side.”

The woman snorted rolling her eyes. “You would, young one.” her eyes changed and Kolivan knew he was in for it now. “You have explaining to do Marmora. You left without fulfilling your contracts.”

“I know.”

“Start talking. Or I’ll order your ship destroyed.”

Kolivan tried not to smirk “Unless your weapons have increased in range we’re safe.”

She made a face. “They might have. Talk.”

“This is better said in person.”

The woman sighed as hearts poured out of Lance’s eyes. “Very well. You have permission to enter our territory. The old rules apply, keep your heading and follow the shells. They know the way. I’ll expect you in.” she tapped at something. “A week, if you make three more jumps. Two days if you make four.” he tossed a smile at Kolivan. “Oh yes we’ve been tracking your progress. We know all about your wormholes. Nice tech, got to admit I never saw the Marmora getting that advanced.”

The Galra glanced at Allura. “We have hyperspace travel yes but this isn’t ours.”

The woman leaned back clearly displeased. “So the ship belongs to that traitor?”

“If you mean Princess,”

“Yes I mean that scum.” She came forward in a blink of the eye. “Let me make this clear. That thing that travels with you, is wanted.”

No one knew what to say. “What are her crimes?”

The woman on the screen grinned, a very foul looking smile. “To start, breaking treaties, add in the broken alliances and you start to see the picture but the worst offense, the one I will see she burn for, enslaving my people.” The com went black then leaving them all in shock.

The first to break the silence was Shiro. “Allura, what the hell is that woman talking about?”

Allura shook her head. “I don’t know what she means. We would never enslave another race.”

Kolivan stared at the screen. “She wouldn’t make such an accusation without good reason. Think Princess.”

“I have been. I swear, I’ve never seen her before.”

“How do you know her?” Keith asked suddenly. There’d been a respect, almost as though they were old friends.

Kolivan chuckled. A sound which Keith never heard. “I use to work for her. Or I should say the Marmora did.”

Pidge had been quiet until now. Her image popped up on the screen. “What do you mean?”

“The Blade of Marmora use to just be Marmora. We were mercenaries. This is long before the war began. We came out here looking for work, treasure, anything to take home. We were on a planet, a rather desolate place. Full of traps left behind when the population fled. Our mission was to survey the place and see if it was worth anything. We ran into another group, the woman you just saw was there. We attacked, victory or death. We didn’t even get a hit in before we were on the ground, held there. We’d no idea who we were facing but we knew one thing, they could move and fast.

“Instead of killing us they offered to allow us join them. For three movements we worked with them, learning about the planet. One night she asked what we were called. We told her our race’s name. ‘Not your race but your group. You have a name don’t you?’ We didn’t, never thought about having one. She looked around then gave us a name. ‘Marmora.’ It seemed weird to name ourselves after the lousy planet but she made a case for it. ‘You’re as rough as this planet, and just as detrimental to hold on. You have potential if given the right conditions, and you know when to step aside and let your betters handle things. I say the name fits.’

“So we kept it. Before long we were being called on for all sorts of tasks. Normally her people hired us but once and a while the other two did as well. The name Marmora came to mean something. We were sought after, wanted and not just to kill but to help out. To make lives better.

“In time, we were rewarded with more than credits, we were given these.” he pulled his blade. “They were crafted from Luxite, a rather common metal for them. They were given as rewards for jobs well done. Soon every member of the Marmora had one. When we gave up our final contracts to try and save the empire we kept the blades, renaming ourselves the Blades of Marmora to honor the people who had given us so much.”

The Paladins were shocked. “You mean you use to work for her? How old is she?”

The leader of the Marmora snorted. “Far older than I am, I was just a pup when I joined up, she was already old by the time I met her.” He folded his hands in front of himself, like when he’d stood before her getting his own blade. It’d been a proud day, he’d successfully liberated a planet from the clutches of a warlord. She’d stood before him holding the blade over her head. “Today we honor Kolivan for his bravery, his devotion to a cause which is not his own. We stand today to celebrate freedom and what it takes to hold on to it. Today Kolivan takes his rightful place as a full member of the Marmora and all that it stands for. He was there in the beginning it is only right he join the ranks as a full member.” She’d lowered the blade handing it over to him. “Show us the might of the Marmora.”

He had too. He’d called the blade forth watching as it changed into a sword rather than just a dagger. He’d grinned harder than anyone else there as he gazed into her eyes. In a way she was like a mother, family, and he’d abandoned them. No one explained why they’d left, why they were walking out on contracts, something they never did before. He looked at the blade. He’d used it so many times now, without thinking about how he’d gotten it. What he’d done to earn it. “I don’t deserve this.” Keith stared in shock as the leader of the Blades wrapped the knife tucking it up front. “When we land I’ll hand it back. When I earn it, I’ll reclaim it.”

Shiro and Lance switched coms so they could speak to Keith in private. “Ever seen anything like this?”

“No. All the Blades wear them with pride. They’d never claim not to have earned them. It’s a mark of a real Blade of Marmora to have one.” he stared forward.

“Makes me wonder what happened.” Shiro rubbed his face though it was harder to do with the helmet on.

Lance growled sounding almost like the lions. “What I want to know is how someone can look sixteen but have great-grand kids.”

Keith snorted. “Magic?”

For the first time since the trip began the three laughed. They were nearly there, three or four more jumps and they could learn what the hell was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

# 3

The teludav worked like a charm dumping them just outside the needed system. The lions took off like a shot, heading for the fourth planet from the sun. “Where did all this speed come from?” Pidge yelled as her lion raced forward seeming to leap off the other astral bodies about them.

“They’re excited.” Keith yelled back as he felt Red pulling at the controls, even though he still remained in the black lion. “Lance, let him go.”

Lance let go of the controls and the lion took off like a shot. Keith did the same feeling the black lion hang back, as though it wasn’t nearly as ready to run free. The yellow was slower, but it too was racing, following the pack. When Shiro let go of blue, he took off almost matching pace with Red. The two roared, rocketing past the others. The green lion roared back only for the yellow to nudge her and the two headed forward. “Why are you holding back?” Keith asked the lion he rode in. “I know you want to go too.”

The black lion roared as the others halted turning to look at the slow going black lion. When he caught up the lion nodded then as one they speed forward, their legs working though there was nothing for them to run on.

“Nearing the planet’s atmosphere.” Coran told them as the lions raced headlong for the planet. “It seems to be,”

He never got to finish as the lions shot down. Keith gasped as they cleared the atmosphere in record time only for them to gaze on one of the largest space ports they had ever seen. “It’s massive.”

Lance whistled. “Think they have a swap meet here?”

“I doubt it.” Kolivan laughed. “But you could find a black market. It’s bigger than the last time I was here. Not that I’m surprised. This is the center of this galaxy.”

Allura glared at the Galra. “And where is here?”

“They call it Home World. That’s all I really know.” The Marmora pointed forward. “Looks like we’re headed for the northern area.” He wasn’t sure he liked this. Unless he missed his guess the lions were heading right for the main house. “Shiro, Keith stay sharp. This isn’t like any other planet you’ve ever seen. You might be the biggest thing here but you’re not the fastest.”

“Look.” Pidge yelled pointing at the ground. “Are those?”

Hunk’s jaw dropped. “They look like centaurs. But that can’t be.”

Kolivan had no idea what a centaur was but he knew the strange and impossible lived here. “I said stay sharp.” He turned to look at the princess. “Any idea what she meant?”

“None. I’m sorry.”

“We’ll learn soon enough.” The leader sighed as he moved to Shiro’s seat. Things were about to become interesting.

They were racing past dense forests, deep rivers. The port clearly built in the desert. There were tall mountains to the west of where they headed. “I don’t see any, quiznak.” Lance swore softly as he took in the massive herd beasts which something large was chasing. “It looks like a lion only way too big.”

Pidge made a rude noise. “I’d run some tests but I’m totally locked out.” She crossed her arms there was so much to see here. So many wonders to explore. Suddenly her lion dove scattering the herd. The lion like creature lifted its head and roared at her. The green lion ducked its head almost in shame then raced on catching up with the group. “Hey guys?”

“What is it Pidge?”

She stared through the viewscreen. “I think, I think the lions are acting differently. It’s like they’re more playful.”

Shiro nodded. “I noticed it too.” The black lion was the only one not playing around. Was it older? Was it damaged? Or was there another reason?

Before anyone could comment further they burst over the trees and the lions hovered for a moment before descending to a large clearing. Kolivan instructed Allura where to put down. As soon as the lions touched the ground they lowered their heads and ejected all the Paladins, their front left paw forward as their right pulled back to their chest, heads down cast, nearly touching the ground.

The Paladins rose dusting themselves off as Allura joined them. “Are you alright?” She began noting the small two story home before them. “What is –”

The door opened and the same woman they’d seen on the viewscreen came out. She walked with confidence, an authority, none of the pilots had seen. Kolivan bowed his head, his arms hanging at his side. Slightly behind her walked a man, tall, with blond hair and blue gray eyes. He wore an earth style shirt, and jeans. She wore something similar though her shirt was far looser fitting than his.

The woman stopped. She scanned the lions. “What have they done? What have they done?” she whispered before turning on Allura. “Arrest her. I will not tolerate that thing free.”

Two women flanked the Princess, lightly covering each shoulder. It was clear they were to be her jailers.

“I don’t,”

A hard resounding slam sounded as the woman struck Kolivan. “That’s for walking out on your contracts.” A hard punch to the gut doubling him over followed. “And that’s for not telling anyone the why.” She lifted her leg kicking Kolivan in the face knocking him off balance. “And that’s for the trouble you put as all in.” A dagger, made of pure crystal flew to her hand. “Give me one reason not to end you.”

Kolivan pulled out his blade. “I return this to you, until the day I can earn it once more.”

She blinked. “I see.” She held her hand out, several feet from where he fell. They all watched as the blade floated to her hand. She carefully unwrapped it and with a flick of her wrist the one time dagger grew becoming a proper sword. “You took good care of it. Very well, I won’t end you this day.” Then she turned to face Allura. “You on the other hand.”

The man stepped forward. “Tahni. You promised. You would hear them out.”

“So I did. Where is Alfor?” It was he she really wanted after all.

Allura and Coran who’d joined them lowered their heads. “He’s dead. I’m –”

The woman’s face twisted. “Then you will stand trial for the crimes of your family.”

“What crime is that? We are –”

“You can claim you’re peaceful all you want but your father was anything but. Look at them. Look at what your father did to my people. The only reason I allowed them to go was because he swore they would be free. They would choose who piloted the lions. But look at them. You call that freedom?”

Allura’s eyes burned with tears. “What are you talking about.”

“Watch.” The woman moved closer to the black lion as the man moved towards the Paladins.

She lifted her hand, her eyes closed. Slowly she felt for it. The piece of crystal which housed them. “Sealed? He sealed them? Not only did he enslave them but he removed their ability to listen, to think?” She spun racing forward to deck the princess in the face. “I should kill you for this.”

The man took a small step forward. “Tahni.”

“I know.” She turned once more, lifting her open hand. As soon as she felt the crystal in her mind, “General Netoe come forth and reclaim your title.” Then her hand closed she felt it shatter and the black lion roared as something lept out. The lions eyes went dead as a massive leopard landed just behind Tahni.

It walked slowly, an obvious limp in it’s right front leg. “My Lord. I have returned.” He sat down lifting his injured front leg. “Allow me to rest than I shall give you my full report.” His massive head swung to Allura. “She was not part of this. She was not even born when we were sealed. I know you cannot allow the crime to go unpunished, but know she was not a part of this treachery.” Then his head turned again. “Shiro.” the cat rose and limped his way towards the human. “Forgive me, for not seeking you when you were missing. I failed you.”

“You were sealed old friend. How could you do anything?” Tahni asked softly, a kindness in her voice she hadn’t shown since the communication on the ship

“I could have fought harder.” Netoe whispered before resting his massive head on Shiro’s shoulder. “Never again. I will not fail you again.”

Tahni blinked, her jaw going slack. “Netoe are you?”

The cat nodded. “I am. Shiro is my rider.”

Shiro didn’t know what to say. “What does that mean?”

Tahni only nodded. “If you’re sure.” She turned scanning the lions once more.

“It means.” The man who stood close to her began smiling. “That he’s chosen you to be his rider. There’s no greater honor than to be a rider. There’s only a handful left who can make that claim. Once claimed nothing short of death can break that bond.” He patted the leopard’s head. “And since Netoe is nothing but a spirit these days.”

“Quiet.” The lord snapped. She looked back at the green. “Oh poor girl.” Once more she lifted her hand, feeling for the crystal. “You would imprison a kitten? I should have known he was a monster.” As soon as she found it she closed her hand, the physical action helping to direct her mental one. “Come out, young one.”

Again the lion roared and something flew out as the eyes went dead. A small lynx landed on the ground. Its back legs spread. “Pip pip.” It called, a small voice compared to the resonating voice of Netoe. The small kitten lifted itself up on its front legs and began to pull herself along. “Pip pip, my pip pip.”

“Pip pip?” the Lord asked looking at the young woman who the cat crawled to. “Odd name.”

“It’s Pidge.” She bent lifting the lynx into her arms as the club purred loudly repeating the words pip pip.

Tahni grinned slowly. “I see. Fitting then. Alli?”

The cat licked its own nose. “Don’t be mad at Pip pip. She didn’t do it. She’s always nice to me, I like her. My rider.”

“Alli, are you su – you are. As you wish. Pip pip is your rider.” She shot the other Paladins a glance. Would it be the same for them all? Somehow she suspected it would be. This Shiro impressed Netoe enough that he thought he should have fought the binds which imprisoned him harder so he could help his rider. Alli was aware enough to know this Pidge was a good woman.

“My names Pidge.” The young girl stated again.

“Pip pip.” Alli chirped between purrs.

Tahni snickered. “Pip pip is a type of bird similar to a pigeon, Pidge, pigeon, thus Pip pip.”

Pidge blinked a slow smile crossing her face. “I guess I could get use to that.” She hugged the lynx who hugged her back.

“Just be careful of Alli, she might not have a body but she is still crippled.”

“What?”

Tahni sighed as she approached the yellow lion. “They are all. That’s why they all agreed to do this. To lose their bodies and become spirits so they could inhabit the machines. This was their hope for another chance. They were to be allowed to select those who would pilot these machines. They would have a voice. They would be there to guide, to teach but most of all they were to fight in the on going war with the Giv.”

Kolivan rose some time back gasped. “You mean?”

“Yes, their power grows. You left us short handed. And Alfor left us high and dry. We’re the only thing keeping the Giv back.”

“My father.” Allura began only to be cut off as her two guards forced her to the ground.

Tahni’s face hard as cold steel. “Your father swore they would help in the fight. It’s the only reason I agreed to this. The only reason you’ve not been invaded by the worst threat the universe has ever seen is because we’ve managed to hold them back. We are the only thing stopping them. Not even the Saydan can stand up to them.”

Kolivan shivered. If these people were the only thing holding them back, they were damn powerful. “I’m sorry. We didn’t know the war would get so bad.”

“What war?” she turned slightly curiosity and concern coloring her voice.

“The Galra, Zarkon, The first pilot of the black lion, he created an empire, enslaves or destroys everything in his path. We left to try and stop him. A resistance if you will.”

The lord nodded. “I see. A sound enough reason, but you’ll still have to earn this back.” She lifted her hand to the yellow lion. “So out of fear he hid the lions,” she went on reading Allura’s mind. “If he’d simply freed them they would have been fine. They would have come home, gotten us. Hell if he hadn’t sealed them.” She closed her fist as her mind shattered the crystal. “You wouldn’t be at war now. Shath come out.”

A jaguar leapt out took a couple of steps then stopped. His eyes milk white with deep scars surrounding them, as though they’d been burned. “Hunk?”

“Over here.” He waved.

“Speak, for I cannot see.”

Hunk’s mouth dropped. “You’re blind. I’m over here, three steps to the right, no your other right, then forward. Ten steps, well, um maybe more like six. Didn’t consider how long your legs are. Are all you cats this –”

Shath bumped his face with his nose. “Yes we are all large, for we are big enough to be ridden.” He sat down facing the direction he came. “My rider is Hunk. He shall be my eyes and I will be his ears.

“You can’t.” Allura tried again.

“I can know your war wouldn’t have happened.” Tahni, Lord of the Psions pushed her hair back as the breeze caught it. “Because none of my people would have allowed this madman to be a rider. They wouldn’t have allowed anyone who showed even a hint of distrust in their hearts to be anywhere near them. If your father hadn’t enslaved my people you wouldn’t now be in this war. The fault rests with your family Princess. And you will stand trial for their crimes. You will stand not only for the crimes against my people but the crimes against all of your galaxies.” With that she twisted her hand leveled at the blue lion. “Come to me Dorka. Come meet your rider face to face.” She closed her hand and the crystal shattered.

A snow leopard jumped out landing hard and nearly falling. The whole of its chest and down its left leg and partly down the right were burned. It was clearly in pain. The snow leopard turned to face Lance. “Give me a moment Lance then I will join you.” Slowly it took a step, then another. Before it made it very far Lance rushing forward.

“Come on I’ll help.” He grabbed the massive cat about the middle.

“Thank you.” The cat leaned on Lance but not so much to make it impossible for them to move. Together they arrived with the other Paladins. “My Lord. Nickareth won’t be in a good mood.”

She snickered. “Never thought he would be.”

Kolivan’s jaw hung lamely open. “Nickareth? That’s who’s in there?”

“Yup.” She smiled at the Galra. “Why? Shocked?”

“I suppose I am. Though I guess it also makes sense.” He glanced at Keith. “If I’d realized what Alfor had done.”

She sighed as she approached the last lion. This would be the trickiest. Nickareth always had a temper, he’d either refuse to leave or he’d come out ready to kill. “You’d have done what?”

“When we found the blue I’d have found a way to have them returned to you.”

“Noble.” She found the crystal with ease. “It’s too late now.” She took a deep breath. “Nickareth, grandson of Nickadan, kin child of the sole female. The last of the longest line, kin of the Nicka family. Chief of the scouts, protector of the seventh forest, holder of the crystal and the rightful heir to the forest of the east. Come forth and reclaim your glory. Stand beside me once more and fight for your honor.” She crushed the shard which held him but unlike the others nothing happened. “Still as stubborn as ever.”

Keith dropped to his knees. Something changed, something was in his head. It was familiar, welcoming. He closed his eyes lifting his hand to the red lion. “Please?” he whispered, just as he had in the hanger where the lion had been found. “I need you.”

Without warning something shot out landing before Keith. “Never forget your words Keith for you are my rider and I will not tolerate you flying another. Do you hear me?”

The young male looked up nodding. A tiger, red with black strips. He’d never seen a red tiger before but then he’d never seen a tiger so big either. He could easily ride on its back much like he could a horse. He blinked seeing the deep rake marks along his left side. “What happened?” He asked reaching out to touch the injury.

Nickareth sighed turning his head to look at the injuries. “I was injured on a scouting mission. I was one of the best, one of the fastest even though I’m a tiger.” The cat turned to look at Kolivan who pressed his hand over his chest. “You ever threaten my rider again and I’ll rip your throat out. I don’t care how many missions we did together. Do you hear me Kolivan?”

“I hear, loud and clear.” The Galra ducked his head.

Allura’s knees gave way. Her father did just what this woman said he’d done. He’d enslaved these cats for his own reasons. “I didn’t.” Tears spilled as she was lifted.

Her guards almost looked sorry for her. “We’ll move her to a holding area. What do you want to do with the ship my Lord?”

“I’ll move it to an open port.”

“You can’t. Only the princess can –”

Tahni grinned another wicked smile at Coran. “Who said I was going to fly it out there.” She raised her hand feeling the weight then lifted her hand and the ship moved rising off the ground. “You, go there.” She waved her hand towards the port and the ship flew over the trees and out of sight. “Perhaps I should introduce myself properly. I am Lord Tahni of the Psions. First strongest race in all the galaxies, and this is Home World. Welcome home, all of you.”


	4. Chapter 4

# 4

“What’s going to happen to Allura?” Lance yelled slamming his hands onto the table as Lord Tahni waved her hand collecting items from around the kitchen. Keith watched in awe, shocked to see the ease of which she did things.

“She’ll be tried for the crimes of her family.”

Lance threw his hands into the air. His jacket swaying catching Keith’s eye once more. He really needed to stop checking out Lance’s ass. One of these days the guy was going to realize where his eyes were and would call him on it. He doubted Lance was the sort who would take kindly to being eyed by a fellow man. Then again Shiro wouldn’t either.

“ _Do not sell your fellows so short._ ” Nickareth nudged Keith’s arm. “ _There is but one way to know for sure._ ”

“I’m not asking them.” He muttered as the lord began to prepare the evening meal. Hunk drooling as he took in the array of foods he recognized.

Hunk pointed at something long and green. “Is that a cucumber?”

Tanhi lifted a shoulder. “Yup.”

“Can we have tacos one day? Soon?” Hunk desire earth foods for a long enough time to make him crave them even more than normal.

“Can we get back to Allura? You’re going to punish her for a crime she didn’t commit.”

Tahni sighed and leaned back. “She is being tried for her family’s crimes. Do you honestly believe her family’s past doesn’t affect her?”

Lance folded his arms over his chest. “Yes.”

“Alright, you have a brother correct?”

“So?” Lance stared as Hunk snagged something Tahni had been cutting.

The Lord set the knife down. “Let us imagine your brother committed a crime, say he robbed someone and died in the process. Does his actions reflect badly on your family?”

“My brother wouldn’t.” Lance countered his eyes still narrow.

Keith would have liked to put the fool in his place but Nickareth bumped his arm tossing his head. A warning not to interfere. It was odd realizing he understood the cat so damn well. With just a look he knew what Nickareth was thinking or what he wanted. Keith reached out and snagged a hunk of the meat which was still uncut on the table.

“They don’t need to eat Keith.” She spared him a look as Nickareth took the offered chunk. “Though they can.” She tipped her head to the side watching as the tiger practically swallowed it whole. “Huh, glutton. As I was saying, Lance I’m not saying your brother would. But if he did, would it reflect poorly on your family?”

“No.” the dark haired young man tone brokered no argument.

The lord grinned. “So no one would think, oh what terrible parents. Or, will the other two turn out that way? Can we trust them? You really believe no one would think that way?”

Lance blinked. “Well they might but.”

“But nothing. Someone is going to think that way. Your family looses face, people don’t trust you and you hold the shame of your brother. The way things work on Earth is the family holds the guilt with no way to remove it. Here.”

“You put the survivors on trial.”

She inclined her head as the blond entered the room. “Yup.” The guy grabbed the knife and moved to the sink.

Tahni snorted. “I was using that.” With a flick of her wrist a drawer opened and another flew to her hand avoiding everything in its path. “You stand trial, both sides are given, all the facts, then you are allowed to plead. You’re not pleading your own guilt but his. If you believe the facts are wrong you can plead not guilty. Of course you’re not the only one listening.”

“So what’s the point?” Keith took another small piece and fed it to Dorka who was beside him. He smirked when he felt something brush his leg. Carefully he slipped a smaller piece to the floor. Alli left Pidge hoping for a hand out.

“The point.” She glared at the remaining cats who stopped in their tracks. “Is you can give your own side, perhaps you saw a change in them prior to the crime. You heard something, or even felt something. The facts don’t always line up. We like to give all parties a chance, even if we’re sure of the crime.”

Shiro sighed. “This isn’t about punishing Allura but allowing her to save face.”

Tahni and Mike both grinned. “Now you’re getting it. Right now, my people see her as no better than her father. They believe she’s going to enslave our people once more. They have no reason to believe she’s any different. By standing trial they get to see her, feel her mind and weigh her thoughts and emotions. Even if the family is found guilty she isn’t. Oh she’ll be punished but nowhere near as harshly as her father would have been.”

Another bump and Keith tossed a larger piece at Shath, making sure it hit him so he could find it. Then he tossed another to Netoe who’d been sitting as regal as he could though his eyes kept darting over. He’d always been a sucker for animals and these cats were no exception.

“Mooches, the lot of you.” Lord Tahni waved her hands at the cats who didn’t even pretend to be ashamed of their behavior. “For a bunch of spirit cats you sure want to eat.” She lifted her hand calling a large plate over then carefully placed several small piles about for the cats.

“But if they don’t need to eat.” Pidge began as Alli crawled over grabbing a piece and growling her way back under the table.

Tahni took a seat once more as Lance digested what she’d said. “They don’t _need_ to eat, but they still enjoy the taste. The spirit reflects the body, which means if they wish to consume food they will process it just as if they were alive. It’s part of the reason why they hold the injuries they sustained before death.” She touched Netoe who’s tail twitched as she petted him. “In time, if they’re given time, they will adjust and no longer feel the pain they once did.”

Shath grunted. “Alli and I will never be whole no matter how long we remain in this form.”

“True. They are the exception. As Alli was born lame she’ll never be able to walk. Shath lost his sight long enough ago he’d be hard pressed to get it back, even in this form.”

“It is the reason we both opted to be part of this project.” the jaguar explained as he finished off his meal. “I have missed eating.”

Alli burped flopping to the floor. “Me too. Tasty. Pip pip up?”

Pigde smiled lifting the kitten to her lap where she petted the soft ghost like fur. “Is that why we can touch them?”

“Yes and no.” Tahni went back to work, cutting the items she had spread about. “They can make themselves solid if they wish, given time they will learn better control. They could easily phase through walls, or floors, become invisible, carry you into battle, and even fly through space. For now.” she dumped what she’d cut into a bowl sending it to Mike who caught it without looking. “They’re solid because they don’t know any other way.” She sighed setting the knife down again. “I had planned when they came back, if they came back, to set them free, to kick who ever came with them off world, but.”

“Can’t do that now.” Turning Mike chuckled. “See they picked you as their riders. That’s a bond no one can break, and with so few.”

She nodded. “He’s right. It’s an honor and with so few who become riders these days, I won’t turn anyone aside.” She picked up the knife again. “So the only thing left to do is find out if you’re humans who just happen to have impressed the cats or if there’s Psion in your blood.”

Shiro blinked, glancing at Keith for a moment. “And if there is?”

“Then you’re trained in our ways. The Psion are considered the best warriors for good reason. It’s not just our ability to read minds, it’s the way we fight.”

“I can fight.” Keith glowered even as Nickareth nudged him.

Tahni lifted a shoulder. “I don’t doubt you can, but even my weakest warrior could kick your ass.” She lifted a hand before he could protest. “I’m not saying you don’t have skill. Nickareth believed you’re skilled and I trust him. However, that skill is nothing compared to one of us.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Sure you just read his mind and,”

“No. Doing so in combat is considered shameful. No self respecting Psion would dare dishonor themselves just to get the upper hand. We enjoy the thrill of the hunt, the heat of combat. Reading your mind would take that away. The challenge would be gone, and thus the thrill.”

Pidge blinked adjusting her glasses. “So are you saying you could win without any tricks?”

“Yup. And any trainee could kick your asses. Hell they could kick Kolivan’s ass and I trained him.”

“You.” This caught Keith off guard. “But all the Galra.”

Tahni rolled her eyes as the Paladins leaned forward. “The Galra are decent but they aren’t that good. Oh they move fast, but it’s that very thing which causes them to fail against us. They leave themselves open and so we crush them. When Kolivan and I first met he was too quick to act. To ready to be the best. After ending up on his ass four times in a row and I didn’t even draw my weapon he learned. When the Mormara took their first contract we trained them, honed their natural skills and gave them more to work with. Even so they were never as good as my people.” She lifted a shoulder.

Keith wasn’t sure how he felt about that. “Why not?”

“Mindset.” She added more cut vegetables to a bowl then sent it on to Mike. “When you believe you’re the best it’s hard to admit you’re flawed. When you think you can win any fight you’re going to fail.” She rose handing off the last of what she’d cut. “When you have an advantage.” she flicked her hand and the cutting board flew to her hand. “People have a habit of using it. We teach.” She set the board down opening the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of tea. “Never to forget how to do without that advantage.” She sipped the tea she’d poured into the cup. “It might be harder but in the long run your better for it.”

“So you’ve been using your power to show off?”

Mike laughed. “Tahni showing off? No if she was showing off she’d be teleporting and reading your mind. This bit of telekinesis is nothing.”

She sighed closing the fridge. “He’s right, though I really shouldn’t use it as often as I do. Convenience makes us forget how to go without.”

Keith lowered his head. He didn’t like the implications. He wasn’t half as good as a full blood Galra but to think he could be worse still. It’d be a hard pill to swallow.

“So is there like some sort of test we have to take?” Hunk asked jamming his index fingers together.

“Blood test.” Tahni grinned seeing the looks of relief on nearly all the faces. “Three miles to the west you’ll find Anna. She’ll run the test and let me know what she finds. You can go tomorrow. In the meantime.” She moved closer to the table. “Food will be ready soon. Let me show you to the small houses we use for guests.”

Nickareth stood. “Or we could.”

The lord inclined her head. “True, you very well could. Alright, Home World is open to you.”

“What are you going to do with the lions?” Pidge asked suddenly even as Alli tugged on her pant leg.

Mike sighed. “We’re going to tear them apart, see if there’s any hidden information. Then,” he looked to his mate. “I’m thinking Crimson red.”

“You know how expensive that stuff is? And you want to re-outfit those lions with it?”

“Black would be better.” he remarked enjoying her reaction as he kept her out of his mind. If the Paladins showed any Psionics they too would learn this easy trick.

Tahni made a face. “True.” She pulled the blade Kolivan handed to her. “Far better. Dammit.” With a gusty sigh she tucked the blade away. “Alright, make the call. Let’s see if we can rework those damn things so they’re at Psion peak.”

Pidge and Hunk stared at her. “What do you mean. King Alfor.”

“He used a comet’s metal, while damn good, it’s nowhere near what we use. Try and imagine a metal which can cut diamond, absorb nearly any sort of energy and come out unscathed. A metal so hard it’s nearly impossible to refine it enough to get all the impurities out. But even with those impurities it’s the strongest substance you can find. So rare it’s only found in three places. One in the Giv, one in this galaxy and one in the one you’re from. By the time we’re done your robots will be stronger than anything the Galra could imagine.”

“Add in the cats and you will be a fighting force worthy of the Psion name.” Mike finished with a proud smile. “Pidge, Hunk you’re both welcome to help.” Thanks to their line of questioning and the cats he’d figured out who the scientists of the group were.

Keith rose, glad at least their moods had been lightened, now if only he knew what to do about his own troubles. His growing interest in two of his fellows, and the blood test. What the hell was he going to do about that?


	5. Chapter 5

# 5

The houses were small, with two bedroom but they were far bigger than anything he’d been in recently. With a fully functioning kitchen, a bathroom which had an earth style shower, and a small living room area. He felt like he was back home with his dad. Nickareth explained that anything they wanted could be requested and it’d be delivered to them. “With a few exceptions.” the cat began taking a seat on the floor of the kitchen.

Beside the normal cooking items he found several cans and boxed goods along with two bottles of wine. As only Shiro was old enough to drink according to Earth law he doubted the bottle would get much use. “There is no such law here.” the massive tiger informed him. “You may drink if you wish.” Nickareth lifted a paw and washed it ignoring the glare he received.

“Drinking dulls the mind.” He quipped. As far as he could tell none of the races had alcohol to speak of.

“But it loosens the body.” Nickareth snickered at the look. “There is something which bothers you and I do not believe it has anything to do with Allura.”

“No.” Keith pulled out a chair and took a seat. The chairs were more comfortable than they looked and the table smooth wood something he hadn’t seen in a very long time. “This place is like earth.”

Nickareth snorted. “It should, we came from Earth.”

“What?” He hadn’t expected to hear this. In fact he’d have bet a thousand GAC Nickareth wouldn’t know what earth was.

The tiger lowered his paw tipping his head to look at Keith. “Do you truly find it so hard to believe that we are from some other location?”

“Well yeah. How the hell did you get all the way out here?”

“In forty-four ships. The trip took three years even with teleportation. Most of us were in cryostatues for the trip.” He sighed rising and slowly padded over. The two mile trip, had been a slow trek thanks to the cat’s injuries. “I was born here, as were the others but I know the stories well. We learn our history from a very young age. When the times comes we stand before our elders and tell the tale, from the beginning straight through until our exodus.”

Keith turned leaning on his knees. “Go on.” He hadn’t realized anyone had left Earth. “When did your people leave?”

Nickareth snorted. “Well over ten thousand years ago.” He heard and saw Keith’s shock. “Tahni is immortal, has been since before we left. I never learned the story, but I know this planet also slows the aging process extending our lives significantly.” With another deep sigh the cat lay down. “Keith, you are my rider so I shall not pry but your mind wonders. Tell me what bothers you so much.”

“Nothing.” He rose pacing the small room. “How can anyone be that old. She looks human.”

“The same way Kolivan is thirty-thousand years old. Just as Allura is older then twenty. Most of the other races in the galaxies live far longer than humans.” Nickareth rolled to his good side and closed his eyes. “It is good to be free.”

The dark haired youth took a seat once more, lightly stroking the soft fur in the undamanged area. “I didn’t know.”

Nickareth cracked an eye. “And if you had?”

“I’d have done what ever I could to free you.”

“And that Keith is why we have picked you as riders. You would have done what ever it took to free us. You would not have seen our imprisonment as a benefit. You fight against those who enslave.” He rolled back over and pressed his head against Keith palm. “Never forget Keith I am as much a part of you as I am part of the robot.”

Slowly the half breed scratched one of Nickareth ears. “I guess that’s part of what bothers me. They’re going to remake the lions.”

The tiger blinked. “Not so we can be trapped within again. So we can work with you. We can’t fight like this, Keith. Alli is crippled and will always be. She will never grow, she’ll never be able to carry Pidge on her back which limits how much help she can be. We might be able to fly through space given time but you need Voltron and thus you need the lions.”

“Are you really okay with that?”

“Keith we volunteered for this. We knew we would be asked to give up our bodies, to reside within a crystal, to remain forever locked in a robotic body. We all accepted that. Now thanks to you and Alfor we have the chance to be more. Not only have we all found our riders but we have the chance to walk beside you, and fight with you, in both cat and robot form. What more could we ask for.”

There was one thing Keith could think of. “To be alive still.”

Nickareth sagged. He rose slowly only to press his head against Keith’s. “Feel the pain I lived in before I accepted this.”

For a moment Keith felt nothing, then his body burned, every movement was like swimming through fire. He could barely breath as the pain overwhelmed him, his skin felt as though it was melting off. All he could think about was the agony he was in. Suddenly the pain was gone leaving him panting, tears in his eyes as he fought to regain some sense of himself. “You.”

“Every day, for three years Keith. When the offer came I took it. We might have a higher pain tolerance than you but we feel it just the same. I can’t imagine what Alli lived with. Only those who had a fighting spirit were accepted.” The cat explained giving Keith space.

“That’s insane. And now?”

“It’s far less intense.” Nickareth lay back down. “I can still feel it, the spirit remembers, even when the mind doesn’t wish to. It’s part of the reason Alli will never be able to walk. She never learned, so how can the spirit?”

A fair point. One he’d never have considered on his own. As he mulled things over trying to find the words he wanted to use the door opened and Lance stood in the doorway. “They gave us wine.”

“I think it comes standard with the house.” Lance and Keith had been at odds, or at least Lance liked to believe they were. Until the night Shiro returned Keith hadn’t even known who Lance was. He’d one goal in mind, to follow Shiro. When he’d been kicked out of the garrison he’d become lost, at least until he’d picked up the energy from the blue lion. Now as he sat in the small house he felt as lost as he had when he’d been kicked out of the garrison. “Are you going to do it?”

Lance stopped the bottle halfway to his lips. “Of course I’m going to drink this.”

“Not that.” Keith couldn’t care less if Lance got roaring drunk. “Get the blood test done.”

“Of course I am. Got to prove I’m cooler than you.” He nudged Keith but didn’t get the rise out of him he’d hoped. “You might be half Galra but I’m going to prove to be half Psion.”

Nickareth lifted his head. “Is that what bothers you? The blood test?”

Lance blinked then took a seat. “Keith, it’s not that big of a deal is it?”

“I guess not. We already know I’m Galra. But what if, what if they find something else. Or because I’m Galra they refuse to allow me to stay or.” He glanced at Nickareth who snorted.

“The Lord will not kick you out just because you’re Galra. Any more than she’ll send the others away if they turn out to be pure human.” Slowly the tiger rose. “I will be outside.” He could feel Keith’s mind, the raging thoughts which plagued him.

When the door closed once more Lance found two glasses and poured some for Keith. “Look man, I know we haven’t always seen things eye to eye but.”

Keith snorted. “We never see anything eye to eye.”

“So I don’t like the way you lead. But there’s no one I’d rather have by my side. You’ve proven time and again you’re with us. Even when you’re off with the Blades you’re still part of the team.”

“Thanks. That sort of make me feel better.” Keith lifted the glass and sipped surprised it was so sweet. “You sure this is wine?”

Lance looked at the label. “It claims to be wine.” He blinked almost grinning. “It’s in English.”

Keith smirked. Clearly Dorka hasn’t bothered to tell Lance the Psions had come from Earth. “Everything is in English around here. They came from Earth. Thousands of years ago.” He quickly explained what Nickareth told him. “So there’s a chance you could be right. You might be Psion.”

“We all could be.” Lance almost beamed. “Finally the rest of us can be cool. Pidge is thinking about heading over there after dinner. I think Hunk’s going to go too. I’m going to go after breakfast.” Lance lifted his glass sipping the wine. “Wow that is really sweet, but good. So when are you going to go?”

Keith lifted a shoulder. “I’m not. I’ve decided I’m not going to get the blood work done. We already know what I am. And if I’m not going to be kicked out why bother.”

“Scared of needles?”

“No.” So what if he had a minor fear of the pokey things. That wasn’t his main reason. He simply didn’t want to learn that everything he thought he knew was a lie. Learning he was Galra was hard enough, even though it did help explain why his mother hadn’t been around.

Lance burst out laughing. “You’re scared of a little needle.”

Four phoeb ago Keith could have been pissed at Lance, but four phoeb ago he hadn’t started to notice how good looking Lance was, even when he’d face goop on, with his furry robe. Just after that he’d walked in on Shiro, shirtless. His body reacted so hard he was glad to be wearing his suit so Shiro couldn’t see he’d gotten hard. Now the only people he could be around without having a hard-on were the Galra. The last thing he needed was for his fellow Paladins to learn he was interested in men. Least of all Lance. Hell with as attracted to Allura as Lance was there was no way in hell the younger male would be interested in him.

“Lay off. Everyone has something they’re afraid of.” So he had a few more than one.

“No I don’t.” Lance downed nearly half the glass.

Keith leaned on the table, his chin resting on his fist. “Allura never having feelings for you.”

A blush crept into Lance’s cheeks. “Well, no. I mean.” He sighed setting the glass down. “Is it really that obvious?”

“To everyone.” Thank whatever power was watching over him or he’d be hard as a rock right now. Seeing Lance so defeated made Keith want to wrap the other Paladin up and hold him until that sad expression vanished. It could never happen but that didn’t stop the tantalizing dreams he had most nights. It was part of the reason he’d left the Paladins, so he didn’t have to see the two objects of his affection every day and know there was no chance in hell.

“But not Allura.” Lance’s head dropped to the table. “What the quiznak will it take?”

Keith rolled his eyes. They never just sat down and talked. Not that there was often time for them to do anything other than run to their lions. Though even when they did have time the two avoided each other. “You could try and tell her how you feel.” His heart broke thinking of Lance with the princess. He didn’t want Lance with anyone but himself. He didn’t want Shiro with anyone else either. He couldn’t have them both though. Better to let Lance go. Hell better to let them both go, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to walk that far away.

Lance slammed his hands on the table rising as he did so. “I can’t tell her.”

“Why not? I’d think for you that’d be easy.”

“Because.” Slowly Lance took a seat. “What if she hates me or worse, laughs at me.”

The dark-haired male snorted. “Then you know and can move on.”

Lance waved a hand dismissing the idea. “What do you know? You’ve never had any interest in anyone.”

“That’s not true.” Keith felt a blush creeping into his own cheeks.

“Who?”

Keith thought fast. “Just a girl at the garrison.” If Lance pressed him he’d have to come up with a name. Or at least someone Lance would believe he’d an interest in.

As predicted Lance leaned on the table cradling his chin on the back of his hands. “Who?”

“Just, ah, Sandy.” She’d been a cute girl, no where near what he’d thought his type would be but she was similar enough to Lance he might have had a crush on her.

“Sandy?” Lance had to think. He couldn’t recall anyone in their class by that name.

Keith made a face. “She was a year behind us.” With any luck Lance believed him.

The other snapped his fingers. “Oh, that Sandy.” He’d no idea who the hell Keith was taking about but it was better to play along. “She was hot. Did you ever tell her how you felt?”

“Sort of didn’t have time.” It was a gentle remind he’d been kicked out. “I might have told her, you know before I shipped out.” If he ever shipped out. He might have had the best marks in the garrison but he had the worst discipline, often ending up in fights. He understood now, it was part of his nature, the Galra acting against him.

“You still could have told her.”

Keith shook his head. “Wasn’t allowed back on campus. When you’re kicked out, you’re out. I had three hours to pack and there was a guard watching me the whole time.” At least he hadn’t really had a crush on someone. “Look the point is if you like her that much, tell her. You might be surprised.”

Lance could only blink. He lifted his glass as did Keith. “Maybe I will.” He downed what was left and then rose, leaving Keith to sit where he was.

Nickareth came back into the room some time later, the bottle still on the table, no more touched than what Lance poured for them. “It’s better this way.”

“Are you planning on running away?”

“No.” Though the thought crossed his mind. “Just, it’s better if Lance is with Allura.”

The tiger nosed him. “And what is best for you?”

Keith had no answers.


	6. Chapter 6

# 6

Kolivan stood in the large kitchen after the meal had been served. “Lord Tahni.” He began feeling as though he was still a young man, out to prove he was a true warrior of Marmora.

“Relax Kolivan. I’m not going to stand here on ceremony.” She waved a hand at one of the seats about her table. “Please. Sit.”

He did. “I want to,”

“Oh shut it.” Tahni leaned back. “You had no way of knowing. And if you’re going to apologize all over again about walking out on your contracts forget it. We handled things.”

“Maybe so.” He folded his hands over the table. “How can I prove myself.”

The lord rolled her eyes. “You can’t. At least not the normal way. Look things have changed out here. The Gontore, Saydan, and us have been at peace. We fight the Giv when they get too close but other wise we aren’t threatened. We have all the planets we could want and we have a stable system in place. There’s no more scouting parties, there’s no scrimmages on the boarders. You want to prove your a Marmora? Then fight with the riders.”

Kolivan snorted. “I have been.”

“No, Keith has been working with you. That’s not the same thing. You’re their leader now right? So bring the Marmora in, work with the riders, instead of your own missions which may or may not lead to the same end.”

“We have.”

Tahni shook her head cutting him off. “Think back Kolivan, when it came to a mission did you spill the team and hope you both met up? Is that how we trained you?”

She had a point. Work as one unit, not three or more different ones. A team of four, and they all moved as one. He could still feel the ropes cutting into his flesh where she’d tied him to the others. Forcing them to learn to move as one. He’d hated it at the time but after a few missions he’d saw how right she’d been with her lessons. “One mind, one body.” He whispered. “You believe the missions we run aren’t helping Voltron?”

“No I think if you told the riders about the missions you had, you might find they could help more. We both know infiltration is one of the Psions best tactics.” She rose. “I’m betting all of them have at least some Psion in their blood. What happened when one of us were on your teams?”

“The missions were always a breeze. We had good intel and we weren’t caught unaware. We got more than we expected, and still walked free without injury.” he sagged. “Watching your people was like watching two dancers fight. Flawless.”

Tahni leaned back a smirk crossing her lips. “And just think if I’m right you could have that sort of skill on every mission for now on.”

Kolivan growled. “They will never have your skill.”

“You sure about that? Keith is off to a good start if you ask me. He called the most stubborn cat I’ve ever met out.” He pointed a finger at the Galra. “And you know it. Nickareth was a pain in the ass on every one of your missions but he got results. Can you think of anyone else who might have been able to convince him to leave?”

The Galra blinked once then sighed. He really couldn’t. “When Keith first came to us, his lion would have torn the station apart to get to him. He has one of our blades. His mother.”

“Half?” Tahni sounded impressed. “Interesting.” She chewed on her tongue thinking, running things past the others of her race at rapid speed. “I look forward to seeing the results of his blood work. There is something else bothering you.”

“Plenty but nothing you could help with. Not unless your going to fly in and save us.”

The lord sighed. “You know we can’t do that. As much as I’d like to see Earth safe we can’t run around solving the galaxies problems. We’re the strongest of all the races. Because of that we can’t interfere with others.” Of course they did it all the time around here but then the races she had to deal with on a normal bases weren’t on the same level as the others she might come across outside of Rokan.

Kolivan sighed rising. “I didn’t think you would. I look forward to hearing what the results are.”

“Kolivan, you don’t need to remain. I know you have a ship.”

“It’d never get me back.” It would but not in any sort of timely fashion.

Tahni grinned. “I can give you one of our cruisers.”

The Galra stared. Psion cruisers were small, a one or two man crew, with a cat for an engine. They could cross vast distances, attack, then vanish before a weapon could be fired. The ships along with the cats which ran the engines were the best, fast and agile. “You would part with one?”

“As long as you let the cat out.” She smirked knowing he would. “I see no problem letting you have a ship. You of course will bring it back at some point.” She winked. She might not allow her people to get involved directly but she was damn well going to aid these people as much as possible. The sooner the Galra were dealt with the sooner they could hit the Giv head on and wipe them from the face of the universe.

“Vre, Koka.” He’d almost used the Galra salute only to catch himself. Koka, I bring honor was the proper phrase here.

Tahni nodded. “And so you shall.” She rose waving at the back door. “It’ll be ready by the time you arrive.”

Kolivan would have liked to stop and see Keith to let him know he was going back but there were other more pressing matters to take care of. He needed to see Allura to be sure she knew he didn’t believe she was anything like her father. Then he’d see Shiro to inform him he’d see them back in their area of space. “Time to bring honor back to my people.” He whispered as he headed for the port. A Psion ship was waiting for him and with it the best fire power his people had ever seen. “Destroy the ship if looks like it’ll be captured.” He reminded himself quickening his pace.

Keith pulled his blade as he reached the open training grounds. They’d been told the planet was free to them. He glanced around the open space as he mentally changed the blade from a dagger to a sword. There wasn’t a damn thing to hit on the training field making him wonder if they fought against each other.

He spun the blade a few times then entered a mock battle trying to envision how an enemy might move. He twisted this way and that, avoiding the imaginary attackers. He brought his blade up only for it to hit something very real.

“You’re not bad.” Tahni stepped back twisting a long sword made out of…

“Diamond?”

She shook her head. “Crystal. This is the Crystal Sword of Truth. It’s as strong as the mind.” She spun it about her wrist. “That’s a Mamora blade. They’re earned not given.”

Keith’s hand tightened. “My mother,”

“They’re not inherited, kid.” She brought the blade around with a flourish barely missing Keith as he spun out of the way. “You earn them, by bringing honor to your name and your kind.” She pointed the long, deadly sharp weapon at him. “Tell you what. I’ll let you keep it, _if_ you can hit me. If not. I’ll take that blade until you’ve earned it, just like Kolivan.”

“It’s mine.”

Tahni smirked. “I’m not saying you’ll never get it back. But you’ll earn it. And when you do you’ll treasure it that much more. A blade earned by the mother then earned by the son. Far more important than simply being handed it.” She twisted the sword about her hand.

Keith licked his lips. “I only have to touch you?”

“Draw blood. The first to draw blood wins.” She grinned seeing the way Keith struggled. “We don’t fight to kill each other. First blood so we know who won. Of course if you’d rather not risk messing up that attractive face of yours.”

That decided him. He shifted stances. “I’ll bring you down.”

The lord grinned, feeling others starting to gather. “We’ll see.” Three attacks and she could have him. He might be trained by the Galra but he wasn’t nearly as skilled as he thought he was. Mentally she noted Shiro and Lance, along with Mike and Hunk were watching.

“ _Give him a chance._ ” Mike pressed. “ _He’s not going to be even half as good as your students of the past_.”

“ _I’m aware._ ” She turned the blade once then dropped into her own fighting stance. Her sword pulled back, the hilt even with her chest while her left hand outstretched much like a cat’s front paw ready to strike. “ _But he will learn we are the superior fighters._ ”

With that she closed her mind using only her eyes, watching for the tells she knew would appear. There, the way he moved his right foot, how he tightened his grip. She waited a split second later and he was moving. At least Keith had speed. She spun seeming to float on her toes as she moved out of the way. Kolivan hadn’t been too far off when he said watching a Psion fight was like watching a dance.

Keith spun ready to attack again only to feel his own blade slide off the crystal one. He jumped back watching. She once more held her sword back at her body. He could hear his fellows cheering for him. Something about the ease of which she moved, the way Nickareth was quiet in his mind warned him this wasn’t going to be an easy fight. He tighten his grip watching her eyes which never left his. Racing forward he swung.

Again she slipped past him. His blade not even touching her as she ducked under it with all the grace of a cat. She came up hitting him with the flat of her blade. “Never leave your back open.” Her words were as much to train as gloating.

“Stay still.” he raged swinging again as he spun. Each attack he threw was parried. Each time he got close she managed so slip away. He might only be wearing jeans and a shirt but he felt as though he was wearing lead.

Tahni side stepped yet again. “The gravity is higher here.” Pidge explained. “About ten meters per second squared higher in fact.” Her eyes softened. “Can he win?”

Mike shook his head slowly. “No way. She’s not even trying.” He leaned against the wall of the house. “She’s letting him work, giving him a chance to burn off whatever frustrations he has. If she really wanted to win she’d have done it already.”

The lord twisted about him wrapping an arm about Keith’s body pinning his arms to his sides. “Calm. Calm the mind, calm the body. Strong mind, strong body. Strength will not win this fight.” Then she was gone letting him go, once more in her fighting stance. “You have skill but not the discipline to use it. Marmora teaches speed but nothing else. They strike first but they can’t sustain.” She stepped back out of the way. “And nor can you.”

No one moved as she struck. Her blade sliced the air faster than they could see it. The flat of the blade, then another Keith staggered but didn’t go down. He gritted his teeth. “I won’t.”

“Good, you have determination. Now let’s see if you can use it.” She waved at him.

The younger male took a deep breath calming his mind. He took her in realizing while her stance looked odd it was very functional. She kept her weight even on both feet ready to go forward or back. Her font hand could act as a shield, while her sword was posed for a strike. He needed to be smart. If he wanted to win he had to think of a plan. After another moment he saw it. Her legs were open. He raced forward, slid along the ground.

Her sword came down slicing into his shoulder as he slide. Before he could bring his own blade to bare she was gone. Keith lay panting as blood soaked his shirt.

“Not bad.” She glanced at the sword seeing the blood run off the blade. “You’ll live.” She offered a hand as she sheathed her own weapon on her back. With her now free hand she waved for his blade. “I swear you’ll get it back, when you earn it.”

Just like the first time someone saw his knife he’d been tested, unlike then he hadn’t passed. “Fine but.”

She took it gently. “You’ve cared for it well.” Then she tucked it into her belt. With a snap of her fingers another flew to her hand. “It won’t change into a sword but it will teach you how to fight.” She handed what appeared to be a crystal dagger. “Keep it well.” Then she turned leaving them all on the field.

Keith glanced at Shiro who looked almost sad, and Lance who was too shocked to speak, his mouth hanging open. He didn’t want to hear their ridicule. Keith tucked the blade where he normally kept the other and headed for the forest, anything but to face them.

The river was cool. Calming his raging mind and his emotions. Nickareth lay on the bank saying nothing as he swam. It’s been a long time since he swam in a river, longer still since he’d been in one so clean. When he broke the surface again he blinked the water out of his face. “What?”

Mike sat on the river back, his bare feet dipped into the water, his hand lightly scratching Nickareth’s ear. “You handled yourself well. If you hadn’t gone for her legs you might have stood a decent chance.”

“They were unguarded.” At least he’d told himself they were an open target. Just like when he’d faced the Blades before, he’d hit the ground. This time though it hadn’t won him the victory.

“Were they really?” Mike asked leaning on his knees. “Think back.”

Keith did, glad he could touch the bottom here. He ran back through the battle the way she’d stood. “No, she was baiting me.”

Mike nodded. “And you took the bait. Don’t be too hard on yourself, most people do. I’ve seen two who didn’t.”

“You and who else?”

“Oh no Keith, I did.” Mike grinned glad he could shock the youth before him. “I got in close and tried to take her legs out, she jumped my blade and cut me wide open.” he touched his side. “Sad thing was we were both learning at the same time. And she can still take me.”

Keith waded over leaning on the grassy bank. “So who?”

The smile spread. “Bastion, our grandson. And Nick, our great grandson. Bastion is perhaps the only one who can stand toe to toe with her and win. Not all the time but enough to make the matches interesting. Nick, he wins as many as he loses but she’s hard pressed. You have speed, but no control. You’ve got guts, but no idea how to use them. You’ve run from one mission to another, rode the high of your success but never once wondered why.”

“Could I have won?”

“I doubt it. But you could have lasted longer if you’d taken her advice. Calm the mind, calm the body, strength the mind, strength the body.” He offered a hand. “Come on, she’s making dinner for you all again.”

Keith shook his head as Nickareth rose slowly to his feet. “Not hungry.”

Mike shrugged. “As you wish, but the only way you’re going to earn your blade back is if you are willing to face your mistakes and learn from them.” The older male dusted himself off and headed for the house.

“How bad did I screw up?” the dark-haired male asked his tiger, rising out of the water.

“I’ve seen far worse. You held your own and did not yield when she hit you the first time.”

Keith snorted. “She said.”

The tiger ducked his head. “Yes but there are those who would have seen being hit as a sign they were not able to beat her. You did not. You took it to mean you had to try harder and so you did. You could be a Psion warrior but you would need much training to be a match for any of our people.” Nickareth waited until Keith pulled his shirt on then rubbed against him. “Come let us see about food. If you are in no humor for the others then we can eat at the house.”

Keith glanced at the house he could barely see through the forest and sighed. He didn’t want to see Shiro or Lance’s looks of disappointment. “Sounds good.”


	7. Chapter 7

# 7

He’d over heard Lance talking about the hot doctor and how positive he was the doc was about their age. “Doubt it.” Keith snapped back. “There’s something about this planet which make the inhabitants age more slowly.”

“Who told you that?” Pidge asked adjusting the glasses she didn’t need.

“Nickareth.” He’d gotten use to the cat’s presence. Currently he was seeing Anna himself. His plan to go when Keith went failed as Keith reaffirmed he’d no intention of getting the blood work done. Five quintant, or as near as he could figure, and Nickareth’s absence felt like part of him was missing.

Being planet-side did change things. His sleep cycle was off, leaving him awake at odd hours or sleeping when the sun was out. The others seemed to have adjusted better than he was. Maybe it was because of how many planets he went to, or how little sleep he’d been getting. He’d asked Nickareth for a break down of the planet’s cycle though he hadn’t been very satisfied with it. “There’s sixty minutes in an hour and twenty six hours in a day. Thirty days in a mouth and thirteen months in a year.” the cat told him as Keith made dinner the night before.

Keith glanced out the window, the sun setting and he was wide awake. Hunk was yawning as was Pidge. He knew from eavesdropping the two had been out at the space port working on the lions. Mike had been breaking down the bayards. He’d heard terms like crystal tech, or mental input. What any of that had to do with working the lions he’d no idea. Pidge was excited and so was Hunk, bonding from what he could tell. Good. The two were good for each other. They both were science geeks, it only made sense.

He shot Shiro a sideways glance, mapping what he could make out through his shirt. Hard lines marked his chest. He’d seen Shiro shirtless, he knew what was under there. Thick arms which nearly everyone knew about, scars which looked more like claw marks than knife wounds, and a very hard thick chest with a slightly tapered waist. Lance on the other hand was skinny, his muscles were barely coming in. They were polar opposites and yet they both drew his eyes.

“What’s wrong with me?” he whispered glad the others were too engrossed in their conversations to notice.

“Keith?”

That was Shiro’s voice. “What?” He jerked up glancing about at the others. They were all still involved in the discussion about the lions.

“Are you okay?” Shiro gripped his shoulder.

“I’m fine.” He wanted to lean in, to be wrapped in those powerful arms then drag Lance to him and hold the thinner man. Keith nearly grinned at the image, the three of them cuddling on a sofa. Himself, though the shortest of the three of them, in the middle holding Lance as Shiro held him. “Sleep schedules just off.”

The older male’s hand tightened. Keith wished it was welcoming him in. “About what happened the other day.”

Keith shook his head. “It’s fine. I’ll just get better and earn it back.” Kolivan gave his up willingly. He should have done the same until he earned it.

“If you want to talk.” Shiro offered softly.

He wanted to do more than talk. He wanted to take Shiro’s face in his hand, tip his head to the side and kiss him, to plunge his tongue into the other’s mouth and taste him as his hands traced those scars before his lips mapped his body. He wanted to know what lay below the belt, was Shiro cut? Was he well hung, what would he taste like? Would Shiro top, would he fill the void Keith felt more and more with each passing quintant? “I know.” He shrugged the welcome hand off. “What happened to Kolivan?”

“He left.” Tahni stated clearly hearing at least that part. “He asked how he could prove he deserved it and I told him.”

“It’ll take deca-phoebs.” Keith rose, hands pressed to the table.

Tahni grinned. “If he’d taken his own ship, yes. But he has one of ours. He’ll be there in matter of days. If his engine knows how to slingshot around a sun.” She winked. “Don’t worry I assigned one of our best to the cruiser he’s borrowing.”

Keith blinked. “You make it sound like the engine’s alive.”

“They are.” Mike took another helping before passing the plate of shells to Hunk. “Certain cats can link with machines. Once fully trained they can run a whole ship with ease. We’ve created special tanks which allow them to interface with the ships, a sort of jelly like substance. Some of the older ones prefer to remain in the tank. Others like to get out every so many jumps and stretch their legs. Just depends.”

“And that’s what we’re trying to do with the lions.” Pidge grinned. “Only without the tanks.”

Tanhi nodded. “Of the one hundred cruisers there’s only seventy cats who can run them. It’s a rare gift, one we respect and honor. Those who run the cruisers are considered prized members of any craft. They hold a rank close to captain.”

Keith blinked. “And you let him take one?”

“Kolivan was a friend, and ally. I trust him to respect my people enough to allow the cat out when it wishes. I also know he’d never hurt one of my people no matter what the personal risk might be. Besides he’ll have to return it sooner or later. If he’s hurt my people I’ll kick his ass.” She winked as Hunk crunched into his fifth taco.

The black-haired male leaned back. The meal was good. He couldn’t deny he missed Earth foods though he was pretty sure the meat wasn’t beef. He didn’t know what it was but the flavor was close enough to remind him of his home world. Nearly everything here reminded him at least to a point of his former home. In a way it made him homesick. Though everyone he knew was present and accounted for here. “I see.”

He wished he could have said good-bye to Kolivan, but it hardly mattered. It wasn’t like he and Kolivan were close. They worked together. He took his orders from the Galra. Now if Shiro took off like that. He sighed rising with his empty plate. “Thank you for the meal.” He half whispered.

“ _Keith see me tonight_.”

He jumped hearing a voice in his head. He’d gotten sort of use to it from Nickareth but Tahni? He ducked his head quickly recalling Nickareth’s words that he didn’t need to speak aloud to be heard. ‘Sure.’

Slowly he stalked out the back door. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts while at the same time he wanted to be surrounded by the two men he crushed on. “Stupid.” he muttered pulling his jacket off and tossing it to the side near the door. He took a few hesitant steps then broke into a run. He needed to burn the energy off which he’d kept pent up. Fighting or running would help. Both would be better still. He knew they were all waiting for him, all looking forward to learning if they had any Psion blood. For Keith the blood test would just be the last nail in the coffin for him. Proving how much of a freak he really was.

His feet slowed as he neared the back of the house once more. Bright lights illuminated the training area. Smoke drifted from a grill which Tahni stood to one side. She lifted her hand holding out his jacket. “There’s a tub of water if you want to clean up.” She smiled handing the jacket over when he got close enough.

“Have you been waiting back here for me?”

“Yes and no. I noticed you didn’t eat much at dinner. Thought maybe it was the food or the company and since I’m in the mood for chicken. You might think is more like goose or well, it’s a bird. I thought I’d make you some as well.” She opened the lid and flipped the meat over. “Did you have a good run?”

Keith splashed water on his face glad for the chance to remove the sweat which gathered. “I guess.” When she tossed him a towel he nearly smiled. “So?”

Tahni sighed. “Right to the point. Guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” She closed the lid and took a seat, waving at another chair. “Is there a reason you haven’t gone to have your blood test?”

“I’m not going to.”

“Why?” There was no heat, no force in her words only interest.

Keith shifted. Nickareth was back at the house sleeping. His walk hard on him and he was tired. Keith should be there sleeping but instead he sat with the Lord of the Psions as she cooked another meal. “I already know what I am.”

She inclined her head. “You know half of what you are.”

“I’m human and…” Keith jumped to his feet ready to leave.

“You think you’re human. Yes I’ll believe the Galra but only because of your eye color.”

Slowly he blinked. Tahni didn’t seem to care he was Galra. He eased back to the chair leaning on his knees. “You don’t.”

The lord shrugged. “I don’t care if you’re a mix of Gontor, Galra and Kitbit. Which granted would be one hell of a mix. Let’s see, you’d have purple fur, with a wolf’s head and tail and webbed feet.” She winked causing him to smile weakly. “For years the Marmora worked for us. I saw three different mixes. Nearly all of them showed more of the Galra heritage than you do.”

“Really?”

“Yup. See the Galra have fur and you’re nearly hairless. I’m guessing if you have to shave it’s like once a month.”

A month, how long had it been since he thought it those terms. “Longer. Try three.”

Tahni smirked. “See, already you don’t have the markings of the Galra. Now the human I saw mixed with a Galra had their ears, and their skin was a light purple. The next mix I met was a race called the Neeksee. That one had a tail, a rather lumpy tail, and again thick gray purple fur. The last. Looked very human, just like you.”

“And what was their race?”

“Psion.” She rose flipping the chicken giving Keith a few moments to think.

It couldn’t be. “But I was born.”

Tahni turned her head slightly. “You already know we originated on Earth, Keith. It wouldn’t shock me to learn your non-Galra parent was one of the men who remained behind.”

“There’s more to it, isn’t there.”

“A few other things, yes. For one your bond with Nickareth. I’d guess you heard him long before the crystal was shattered allowing him out. You’ve connected with him faster than the others have. Even Shiro who has the strongest bond can’t feel his cat as well as you feel Nickareth. Take right now. What’s he doing?”

Keith shrugged. “Sleeping.” Even as the words left his mouth he knew there was more. “Dreaming of a fight, I think.” he closed his eyes only for them to snap open once more. “The one where he got hurt.” He began to rise.

Tahni touched his knee stopping he movement. “Let him be. He needs to work through it, see there was nothing else he could have done. However this proves my point, you could clearly see what he was dreaming about without hardly trying. If that’s not enough, you can fight. You held your own longer than most.”

“I still lost.”

“Everyone loses Keith. There’s only two who can beat me some of the time.”

Keith snorted. “Mike.”

The lord grinned then flipped the chicken again. “Nope. He loses more often than he wins. Normally I disarm him.” She winked causing Keith to turn his head. “Not like that, but there have been times.” She closed the lid than took a seat. “The point is Keith you lasted longer than any Galra. And forget humans they’re down in seconds. Only a Psion could have lasted as long as you.” She lifted a hand before he could speak. “The last is possible the most telling. You can block. Even without training you can block your thoughts when you want to.”

The dark haired youth blinked. “What?”

“It’s one of the first thing we teach. How to block others from your mind. Many can read surface thoughts with ease sure but it’s considered rude. I’ll grant you I have a hard time not reading people’s minds but that’s more because of how strong I am. You block naturally. Pidge is an open book, and Hunks not much better. Lance can block sometimes but most of the time he’s easy to read. Shiro fifty fifty, there are times he can and times he can’t but you. You block like it’s second nature. Not all the time but enough, like right now without thinking about it you’re blocking. It’s not a strong shield but it’s there.”

Keith leaned back too shocked to speak. He might not be human? He couldn’t deny anything she’d said. Nickareth mentioned he could block him out when he wanted to. The cat hadn’t taught him only suggested that he try. “So?”

Tahni took the meat off the heat setting it on a plate. “Get the test done Keith. I’ll make you a deal. I won’t tell anyone their results outloud. This way you can share as much or as little as you want with the others.” She killed the heat then headed for the door. “Come on. I promise it’s good.”

“Won’t they wonder? I mean you did say.”

“I never said I’d given anyone their results before the others. I only said I would tell you.” She tapped her head as she set the plate down before retrieving a salad of some kind. “There’s no rule that says I have to tell you with my speaking voice.” She set another plate down and a small butter knife.

Keith took the offered food and made the first cut while he thought. If she was willing to keep the information from the others, letting him tell if he wished. “Alright. I’ll do it.”

“Glad to hear.” She waited for him to take the first bite. “Not bad?”

“Very good.” A tiny smirk spread across his lips. “Thanks.”

Tahni nodded. “Somethings been on your mind. Something which weighs heavy in your thoughts. You close down before I can glimpse what it is.” She touched his hand. “Talk to me. Whatever troubles you I assure you it won’t bother me. I’m too old to care about most things any more.”

Keith’s grip tightened. She would care. Of course she’d care. Anyone with sense would care.

“ _Then I guess I don’t have any sense._ ”

He jumped meeting her eyes. “I, like someone, two someones.”

“Alright.”

“They’re both guys.”

Tahni lifted a shoulder. “Not the first time. Hell Bass married his best friend and had a kid with him. Don’t ask about that. David’s race is a weird one. If the right emotions are in place a chemical is released and the men can conceive and I suck at the science end. I just know I have three grand-kids because of them. If that’s not enough of a reason for me not to care, D’vid, my son-in-law has a male lover on the side. Everyone knows and no one gives a shit. Not to mention Nick is seeing a man as well. Nick is Bastian’s youngest son.”

The youth could only stare. Three people in her family were with men. “But two at the same time?”

“Why not?” She lifted a shoulder. “Keith I’ve seen it all. I’ve seen people who fell in love with races they couldn’t possible reproduce with. I’ve seen men give birth, I’ve seen a race which have three sexes and depending on their age depends on which one they are. Hell, I’ve seen a race which is completely asexual, born freaking pregnant. They give birth if theyre exposed to a certain type of energy. As I said I’ve seen it all. Why the hell not a threesome.”

“They’d never go for it.” Keith sagged though unlike at dinner he kept eating.

Tahni made a face. “You ask them?” A shake of the head. “Then how can you be sure.”

Keith set his fork down. “Shiro, never,” his head dropped.

“Ah, Shiro. A fine looking man. If I wasn’t ancient or mated I might be interested myself. And the other?”

“Lance.”

The lord blinked. “Total opposites. Interesting. Shiro the strong silent top, Lance the boss bottom, and you a switch?”

The other blinked shocked she would be so open. “Ah.”

“We’re not just top notch warriors we’re also considered the most sexual. Which in turn means we’re the most open about sex.” She shrugged again. “Eat, while you think.”

Keith did, enjoying the bird, no matter what it was called. When he’d finished eating he set the fork down. “Thank you.”

“All I did was feed a guest.” She gathered the two plates rising. “But really Keith. You’ll never know if you don’t speak to them.”

“Lance is in love with Allura.”

Tahni turned on the water. “Lance is bi.” She turned her head feeling his shock. “I’m guessing he’s never been with a man judging by his mental un-sureness on the matter. It’s not off the table but it would need to be the right person.”

Keith’s heart quicken though Lance wasn’t the one he wanted most in his bed. “And Shiro?”

“He’s harder to read. There’s something there, at least towards you. I get a feeling and I’m going to have Anna run a couple more tests on him to be sure, but I believe Shiro has a lower than average sex drive. I’m betting the decrease has something to do with that arm and his time in the Galra. Anna will run some tests both on the arm and his blood work.”

“Could that arm?”

“It could be affecting him, yes. But you’re not in love with him for the sex. It’s him you want.”

The dark haired youth sighed rubbing his face. “I know. Just, I have to work with these guys.”

Tahni moved about the table. Close enough to look Keith in the face. “All the more reason to know. If they don’t have feelings for you then you can move on, work past it and become the best friend you possible can.”

“But if I don’t ask.”

“Then you’ll always wonder. You’ll never be able to move on, never be able to work with them or around them because you will always fear slipping up.”

Keith shivered. She’d one hell of a point. “They need Voltron. I have to.”

The lord sighed, kneeling before him. “Keith you don’t _have_ to do anything. Yes they need Voltron but I know I can find someone else who could take the red robot. We can find another pilot. You don’t have to stay where you don’t feel comfortable. With your skills you could be an asset to the war with the Giv. You could go back to Marmora, you could do just about anything you wanted and Nickareth will be by your side no matter what you pick.”

“In other words?”

“Don’t let Voltron hold you back. Talk to them, see what they say. If they reject you and it’s too painful to work with them, stay here, get the training you need then you and Nickareth take on missions as a Psion. If one rejects you but the other doesn’t you can decide what you want to do, maybe the other will wish to stay behind as well. But no matter what Keith, don’t let a war which has waged for longer than you’ve been alive dictate what you do.”

Keith feel forward wrapping his arms about her shoulders. He’d missed a mother, or any parental figure for so long. He clung to her feeling as she wrapped her arms about him. But it wasn’t just a physical touch but a mental one. For the first time in a long time he felt safe and truly cared for. His body relaxed, as she rubbed small circles over his back. He’d never known such a feeling of peace the way she wrapped his mind up tight, letting him have his own mental freedom while still protecting him, just like he could move his arms but was still tightly wrapped in her warmth.

“Feel better?” She asked after what could have been hours.

“Yeah. What did you?”

Tahni eased back. “I shielded your mind. Gave you time alone to just relax. Being around this many Psion can be draining. If I’m right you’ve been feeling other’s mind for years and never knew it.” She place a warm hand on his shoulder. “Tomorrow after dinner we can start training you to shield. Even if you’re not Psion you have enough of the gift to make it worth the effort.” She pushed at his shoulder causing him to smile more warmly than he had in years.

“Alright.” He rose feeling like he could sleep. “I agree.”

“Good. Let me get you home.” She turned. “Grab hold of my shoulders and relax.” As soon as he had she jumped. Teleporting them both to the small house he’d started to come to think of as his.


	8. Chapter 8

# 8

As much as Keith didn’t want to get the test run he’d agreed and the promise the results would be for his ears only helped. When he arrived at the small house which doubled as the medical unit he was greeted by a young woman who didn’t appear to be much older than Tahni. “Last one of our new riders I see.” She waved him in. Lance might think she was hot but Keith would bet what few GAC he had she hated men.

“You’d be right.” She waved him to the table. “Anything I should know?” She pulled a syringe out.

“I hate needles.” He was starting to get use to the Psions and their abilities to read minds.

Anna looked at him. “Anything medically?”

Keith tried to frown but was finding it hard. “I’m half Galra?”

She dipped her head. “That’s the sort of thing I want to know.” She set the syringe aside and pulled another. “Half?” She studied him then made a face. “Interesting.” She cleaned the area watching his face. “Look at me.”

Keith’s head snapped up. “And what good will that do?”

“You might be surprised.” She gave him a half smile. “You’re done.”

“What?” He glanced at his arm seeing the tiny spot where she’d poked him. “That’s…”

Anna shrugged as she labeled the vial. “Psion kid, we can do things others can’t.” She turned facing him. “Anything else?”

With quick consideration he nodded. “Tahni thinks I might be half Psion.”

“And I think she’s dead on. Point?”

“She also said there was one other half Psion Galra.”

Anna sighed. “There was, yes.”

Keith blinked. “What happened to him?”

“He died.” Anna took a seat. “Both our races are known fighters. We temper our blood rage, Galra not so much. Vorden, I don’t know, sometimes the Galra showed more than the Psion, in personality at times. He went looking for a fight, found one, one he couldn’t win. The rest of his team died, trying to stop him. No one was left to bring the bodies home.”

“His parents?”

The woman before him sighed. “Devastated, well his mother was. She loved him, with everything she had. She wasn’t so sure he’d gone looking, but the evidence said otherwise. His old man didn’t seem to give a damn. I think his teacher allowed him to get away with much, let things slide they wouldn’t have allowed any Psion to get away with. I won’t say he was damn good, but he could have been better.” She rose. “I get the feeling you haven’t been handed anything. Stay strong and be smart and you’ll live.” She placed the vial of blood in a small slot and closed it. “Keith if you are half,” she glanced over her shoulder. “You’re sterile.”

“What?” She didn’t just tell him he’d never have a family of his own.

She lifted a shoulder. “You heard me right.” Turning to leaned on the counter behind her she faced him. “There might be a couple of races out there you can have a family with, but I wouldn’t count on it. As much as we’d all enjoy seeing a Galra Psion hybrid line continue it’s not possible. Not without science interference.”

He rose nodding. “Thanks for that.” Were the stars all lining up to force him into a man’s arms? He hated to think what the others would say. “When will I know?”

“Tonight.” Anna waved at the machine already spinning. “Never takes long to get the readings back. Well doesn’t take long when I have nothing else worth doing.” With that she turned back to her work.

Keith took the hint and left. He spent the rest of the day at the main house sparing against the dummy Tahni put out for him. She sat watching, making corrections to his stance, the way he held the wooden sword he was to use, even the way he stuck his target. The hours passed leaving Keith panting but more calm than he’d been in days. “The other mix?” He asked as she went in to start dinner.

“Anna told you part of it. She always believed he got away with too much, but no he wasn’t handed anything. He worked his ass off, proved he deserved that placement. What little we recovered made it sound like he dove headlong into a fight he couldn’t win. I doubt he got a hit in before he was cut in half. Only reason he got the mission was because someone requested him.”

“What was the mission?”

Tahni pulled out what could have been steaks. They were at least two inches thick and as big as the plate. “A waste of a planet, destroyed by years of war. The bodies still litter the surface. The rock of the planet can’t be dug and the winds so strong fires are impossible. There’s almost no water on the surface. Most was boiled off thanks to the endless wars the race fought there. Add in the massive beasts, killing machines and you get the picture.”

Keith took the offered plate to the grill. “How many others died?”

“Three slaying the monster he decided to attack.” She brought out another plate. “As long as the group moved at night they didn’t have a problem. With six legs, as tall as your robot lions and claws at least four feet long, they were not to be messed with. If that wasn’t enough of a deterrent, their skin was so thick armor piercing rounds could barely make a dent.”

“It was suicide.”

Tahni nodded. “The mission wasn’t but going after one of those things? Damn straight. I never would have thought he’d be a fool. But we have the video proof. Vorden took off after one, yelling something about winning. Didn’t matter what the intel told us, or what his commander said he was sure, positive he could bring it down. Set out before dawn and attacked. Didn’t even manage to get a hit in before he was killed.”

Keith blinked slowly as she placed the steaks on the grill. “What happened after?”

“I made a decision, the planet was closed. No more recon, no more trips to see if we could heal it. We simple let it go, called it a lost cause.”

“Tahni. Was there anything there worth having?”

She snorted. “Plenty, but not at the risk of more lives.”

An idea occurred to him. “You said as big as the lions. If we took Voltron we might be able to finish what was started.” Tahni gave him a warning look. “I get it, you don’t want more people to die but when they’re done we’re going to need to test the changes right? We need to know how the lions are going to respond and a test run would give us the chance to work with the cats now they’re free.”

“And what happens if you can’t beat one of those things?”

“We leave.” Keith crossed his arms. “It’s a test right. If they’re too much we get the hell out of there. You lose nothing and we get to see how the lions work.”

He’d a good idea. She’d planned to send them on a mission anyway. If they could gather the resource the planet offered and possibly dispose of the beasts it would be a win all the way around. “I’ll consider it but Keith. I won’t lose –”

“You won’t.” He didn’t want glory or honor. He wanted a chance to see what the lions really could do. “I swear.”

Tahni sighed. “I’ll see if we have any new intel on the planet. I’ll tell the others the same thing but, be damn careful we already lost four of our people to that place.”

Keith wasn’t worried, from what he’d gathered the cats would pull them out if things went bad. He trusted Nickareth to back him and make sure he didn’t lose his life. “Was the other, Vorden, was he a rider too?”

“No. No cat wanted him.” She took a deep breath. “Do you want to go and see if you can finish what he started? Or prove not all hybrids are going to be fools?”

“Maybe a bit of both? Still not sure I believe I’m Psion.”

The lord shrugged. “Even so you are a mix.” She flipped the steaks. “Go clean up, dinner will be ready shortly.”

Keith departed as she closed her eyes. The results were in. Now to tell them.

The Paladins were seated, their plates all pushed away. Keith seated between Shiro and Lance once more. Either he enjoyed the punishment of his attraction or the two liked sitting close to him. Tahni scanned the room, the young riders were laughing, all except Keith. They were close, joking around as they ate. Keith was busy sneaking treats to the five cats which hung about him instead of their riders. Lance kept yelling at Dorka not to take hand outs from Keith, though the cat didn’t care what his rider said.

Nickareth and Dorka had been close friends for years before Nickareth joined the scouting squad. Even so they remained close, often talking over the long distances. Tahni could easily see the two cats accepting their riders interest. Netoe had been Shath’s commander. While he’d also been Dorka’s, the snow leopard hardly cared what the normal leopard thought. The chain of command would be followed when they were out in the field but here, at the table none of the cats cared what Netoe or their riders were saying. Of course when Netoe was as quick to take the offered handout as the others she couldn’t blame them for ignoring his remarks about mooching.

She’d spoken to Mike at length as he worked on the lions. Three months, plenty of time to train all the new riders in the Psion ways. Pidge and Hunk were major assets in his work, helping not only to break the lions down but find buried information. The three of them watched a recording Alfor hadn’t known was made just before he sealed the cats.

“Turned Pidge’s stomach.” Mike informer her that night as they lay in bed. “Alfor saw the cats as nothing but animals.”

“She’s bonded with Alli, felt her mind though she didn’t know it.” Tahni felt just as sick. She’d viewed the records herself, with Allura and her lawyer present. The princess became ill hearing her beloved father’s words of cruelty towards the cats. So far they’d been pulling the most information out of the red lion, the one Alfor used.

The black had a storehouse of other data, Zarkon saw something he hadn’t liked, he’d lost his mind when he’d entered the quintessence field. But there was more, information which showed Zankon never should have been allowed near the lions and if Netoe hadn’t been sealed away he never would have. They’d yet to pull the others apart enough to find any other recordings but there was a good chance there would be more.

At least one good thing came from the recordings being found. It proved what Tahni already suspected, Allura didn’t see the cats as beasts to be used. She saw them as more. Coran asked he too stand trial as his grandfather had been part of the construction. Tahni had only mildly refused stating there was no evidence, as of yet, that linked his grandfather to Alfor and his plot. She had reason to suspect Coran’s family knew but as Alfor was their king there would be little they could do but follow his orders. “But if there is.” She vowed. Coran almost seemed pleased to know she would hold him accountable if there was any evidence.

At least Allura surrounded herself with those who understood, anything could be intelligent and needed to be respected. With each new piece of evidence the princess showed more of her real character, disgust and shame for her father’s actions. She changed her plea from not guilty to guilty and asked for her sentence to be handed down. Tahni spoke to her privately.

“Allura, I can’t hand down your sentence until all the facts are in. In the next few days the cats will speak, after that if you wish to be absent I’ll allow it.”

“No.” She stated rising to take the lord’s hand. “I want to know. I want to hear it all. There can be no doubt my father was wrong in this. May I give my own account?”

Tahni nodded. “I would like my people to know what sort of man he was to others yes. It won’t change what he did but it would shed light on his character, so please.”

The lord took a deep breath and rose causing the laughter to still. “It’s been nearly a week since you’ve been here. And in that week we’ve learned much about Allura and her father.” She gestured for Hunk and Pigde. “You found the needed reports.”

“King Alfor. He did it.” Hunk sagged. “He sealed them, claimed they weren’t smart and didn’t want them fighting when he gave an order. He wouldn’t allow them to pick who flew the lions.”

“He didn’t care.” Pidge moved to touch Alli who wasn’t there. “All he cared about was having the lions at his bidding. He thought they’d fight it when he wanted to form them into Voltron.”

Netoe snorted. “Perhaps we would have, though he did prefer Valtron over the cats. You are all more willing to keep with the lions and only use Voltron when you need it.” He grabbed another offered piece off the floor.

Lance swallowed. “Is she alright?”

“She’s fine. She’s not in a jail cell or some other sort of prison. She’s being held in a house much like you have. She can’t leave without guards but she’s not being treated poorly either. If you wish to visit, you can.”

“Could we before?” Keith asked softly. Lance would want to, Shiro maybe. “What about Coran?”

The lord smiled. “Coran has opted to remain with her. He’s also asked if we find evidence against his family he stands trail as well. As for visitation, no we had to be sure of her character.”

Lance growled, receiving a nip from Darko. “So are you now?”

“Very.” Tahni stood straight. “She’s not her father and her respect not just for you but the cats and all life runs far deeper than I ever suspected. You’re free to visit her as you please. A com unit has been set up so you can talk to her when you wish. She’s been brought up to speed on what we’re doing to the lions and she’s in totally agreement.” The riders relaxed. Clearly they were all concerned for the princess’s welfare. “Now the other matter which has you all curious.”

“Our tests are in.” Lance whooped. “I feel sorry for all of you. I’m going to prove to be pureblooded.”

Tahni took her seat once more. “I will give each of your results privately. If you wish to share you can.”

Hunk blinked. “Why. I mean why not tell us?”

“Two reasons, one because I don’t feel anyone has the right to know the percentage, or lack thereof of Psion blood unless you wish them too. And second because I never like to reveal medical information to anyone other than those it pertains to.” She turned her eyes to Pidge. “ _You have barely enough Psion blood to allow you to block. It’s there but very weak._ ” then her eyes drifted to Hunk. “ _You are barely an eighth Psion, you can learn to block but that’s about all you’ll ever manage. In time and as your bond grows you might be able to learn to receive but I doubt you’ll be able to do more._ ” Lance was next. “ _You’re nearly a quarter Psion, you should be able to block with ease. We’ll have to wake your power up. Not a pleasant experience but it will make learning faster. I suspect you will be a telepathic sender, with limited range._ ” She turned to Shiro. “ _Quarter, you’ll learn to shield. I suspect you will be able to send and receive telepathically, but we’ll see. Tomorrow I want you to report to Anna. She found enough anomalies to worry her. She’s going to run more extensive tests to see what can be done. The Galra tech seems to be messing with your body._ ” Finally she looked at Keith. “ _I was correct you are half._ ” She took a deep breath then pressed on. “ _Where is your father_?”

“ _Dead_.” Why the hell did it matter. “ _Why_?”

“ _A shame. He was one of the best warriors we had. Tonight we’ll start your training proper. You will learn not only how to use your psionics but also how to fight as we do. As your up most of the night anyway I’ll train you then._ ”

Keith’s mouth went dry. “ _You’re going to train me yourself_?” It was far easier to speak this way then he’d have thought.

Tahni gave no outward sign but he could feel the mental nod. “ _I’m going to train all of you personally. Most of the others will be working only on waking their psionics up. Yours are already coming out._ ” She didn’t add she’d tear down the barriers in his mind which prevented him from accessing his full power slowly. Lance’s power was limited and it’d be best to wake it at once as she would with Pidge and Hunk. “ _We’ll talk more tonight_.” She vowed before turning to the rest.

“Those who have psionics will meet with me throughout the day to receive training.” She scanned the group seeing Lance’s proud expression, Shiro’s worried one and Keith’s uncertainty. Pidge and Hunk were busy discussing when they could get away so they could learn what little they would need. “Any questions?”

“Just one.” Shiro rose. “I’ve seen your people fighting, will we be learning how to fight like you as well?”

Tahni dipped her head. “If you wish, yes. Pidge I believe you would do better with the Gontore style of fighting, Hunk the Saydan would suit you better. Though you won’t be able to use their Chi powers, I believe you would find their way of fighting closer to what you’re naturally predisposed to. Lance you fight like a human, let’s see if we can curb that. Shiro and Keith you both have natural skill we’ll work on it more.”

Only Lance seemed pleased. “Until today I thought I was human.”

The door opened and Anna stepped in handing over a file. “I’ll train him. Mike you said his thing became a gun right? Archery is similar enough.”

“As you wish Anna. You’ll split your time, Lance. You’ll work with me part of the day and Anna the rest.” She mentally thanked her old friend for the help, glad the tension vanished from Lance’s face.

“I’m not an easy teacher.” With a flick of her wrist she summoned her bow. A long bow with a thick string. No one at the table knew anything about archery but Keith guessed the bow had a hard pull. Lance was going to be hard pressed. “I’ll expect you on the field behind my house at six am. T, you can have him at noon. I’ll expect him at two for more.”

Tahni smirked. She knew her long time friend. By the time the robots were ready Lance would be the best marksman they could have. Anna would be sure he could hit a pea sized target from a thousand feet away. His mental power put to the test to guide his shots.

Mike rose slowly. “I’ll make a few calls see who’s available to train Hunk and Pidge when they’re not busy helping me.”

Keith could almost hear their running conversations Tahni wanted certain people to train the new riders. By the man’s face Keith guessed he’d lost the argument. “Shiro.” Tahni’s voice called Keith back to the table. “You’ll train with me from eight until noon and then from two until dinner.”

“Then what about Keith.” Lance waved at the dark haired male. “Or don’t you have any?”

Keith crossed his arms. Why did Lance always have to look so good when he was acting smug. “Your training and Shiro’s are more important. After all I’m,” was he really Marmora these days? Did he want to be? Could he stand being parted from Nickareth? “I’m Marmora trained.” he finished lamely.

“Oh, so,” Lance began only for Darko to nip him in the leg. “Ow! You know that hurts.”

“Gets you to shut up.” The cat countered. “The Marmora were all trained by Lord Tahni if she does not see a reason to train him further who are you to argue.” The cat rose. “If we are going to see Allura we should leave now. You will be too tired tomorrow to do more than crawl into bed.”

Lance snorted. “I’ll be fine, it’s Hunk who will be crawling back to bed.” He rose however and headed for the front door followed closely by his cat.

Shiro also rose ready to leave. “I’m going to see Allura as well. Keith?”

“I’ll tomorrow when the rest of you are busy.” Hunk and Pidge rose wishing everyone a good night. As the door closed for the finally time Tahni began to pick up the table. “We’re starting tonight right?”

“If you want to.” In a way Keith began long before the others. He’d be in shape long before they were. “As you did a fair bit of sparring let’s see if we can hone your mental power.”

Keith nodded filling Nickareth in on how much Psion he was hiding from the others. The tiger vowed to keep it secret until Keith was ready to tell.


	9. Chapter 9

# 9

Keith approached the small house which contained Allure with care. He didn’t expect anyone to stop him but he’d heard the cats were giving their testimony today. He didn’t want to walk in on something he shouldn’t hear. He paused to take in the house before him. There weren’t many around the planet and this one appeared to be like the others he’d seen. A single story, painted in a soft green to blend with the forest about it. There was no porch and didn’t appear to have a side or back door, much like the houses they were staying in. Unlike the house he was in this one was slightly larger, a third bedroom maybe.

No guards could be seen but they might be inside listening to the cats. Keith took the final steps. Before he could knock the door opened and a large man who appeared to be a mix of cat and man opened it. “What do you?” It blinked slowly then ducked its head. “Come in.”

Keith entered having to step around the catman. “What are you?”

“A science experiment gone wrong. They wanted the strength of the psion without the mental link to the group. They spliced our DNA with other races until they got us. We weren’t controllable though. Broke out, killed our tormentors and then went seeking what we knew we’d lost. Ended up here. Figured we’d all be killed but instead we were welcomed home.” He waved towards what might have been a sitting room. “Here to see your princess? She’s back there.”

“Thanks.” Keith took a couple of steps away then turned. “I’m Keith.”

The cat man grinned. “Lardeck. And we call our race Femen. Part feline, part man.” He took the offered hand and shook it.

Keith was shocked at how much strength was in that grip. He didn’t doubt this man-cat could crush him if he wanted to. “Nice to meet you.” the tension faded as Keith stepped away. Was kindness the key to winning these people over? Or was it respect for them. He’d have to question Nickareth later.

Allura wasn’t hard to find. Coran hovered as Allura spoke about her father and how she’d grown up. Another Psion was in the room seeming to write all the words down while a small device sat beside them. “Keith!” Allura yelled, a warm smile on her face. “Can we continue this later?”

The Psion gave her a lopsided grin. “Of course. I’ll be back in an hour. Lardeck would you care for some lunch?”

“Are you offering to bring it back or trying to get me out of the house?” the Femen asked stepping into the doorway.

“A bit of both. You could use some time outside and our guest could use a chance to escape.”

The catman snorted. “You just want to get me in trouble.” Even so he opened the door and the two left giving them privacy.

“He’s not bad, really.” Allura waved at the chair the psion occupied moments before. “He’s been teaching me how to play some card games I never heard of. And Coran has been teaching us both about Monsters and Mana. It’s really quite fun.”

“I’m, sure.” Keith took the seat. He’d no idea what Monsters and Mana was and he didn’t want to. The chair was comfortable enough. After sitting in kitchen chairs and on the ground he found he couldn’t lean back as comfortably as he once might have. He leaned forward his elbows resting on his thighs. “How have you been?”

Allura sighed. “I’ve been better. They haven’t mistreated me or anything. It’s just this whole situation.”

Keith nodded though he didn’t really know what she’d been through. “Sorry we didn’t come by sooner.”

“Oh no. Please don’t worry about it. It’s been nice to see Shiro and Lance. How are Pidge and Hunk?”

The half-breed rolled his eyes. “Busy working on the lions.”

The princess nodded. “Yes I heard. I’m not sure what to think of that. They were my father’s legacy and yet.” She rose walking a short distance to a pitcher. “He enslaved another race to make it possible. Perhaps it’s best the lions are destroyed.”

“Then what of Allie? She can’t walk without the green lion. And Nickareth can barely move without pain.” He could recall the agony his cat lived in. “Destroying the lions might make you feel better Allura but it won’t change what happened. They gave up their bodies for this.”

“Keith.” She turned slowly looking into his strong purple-blue eyes. “I didn’t mean.”

He sighed. “I get it Allura. You wish this hadn’t happened but it did. And maybe it’s for the best.” He waved at the door. “We wouldn’t be here now. None of us would be Paladins, and so none of us would have bonded with the cats and brought them home.”

She shook her head. “But the war never would have taken place.”

“And we wouldn’t have met.”

The princess blinked. Keith was right. If her father hadn’t sealed the cats, none of this would have happened. The war nor their meeting. “I hadn’t considered that.” She sat back down as Coran brought some fruit for them to munch on. “This is really quite good. Have you tried?”

Keith eyed the piece of what they called an apple. It looked more like an orange and tasked like a blueberry. “Yeah.” He suspected, correctly, everything had been named by what it looked like on the outside not what it tasted like. “I’m good.” He waved the tray away. “So Lance and Shiro have come to see you?” He needed to get back on even ground.

“Yes. Lance arrived last night. He was very worried. Shiro not as much.” She sighed her hands folded neatly in her lap. Keith could understand why Lance was so taken with her. She was striking, if only he could be interested in anyone other than Lance and Shiro he might be willing to see her as something more. There were plenty of other people in the world, even knowing he could never have a family he should be able to see someone else as attractive, so why couldn’t he. “They wouldn’t tell me much about what’s going on. Lance mentioned you all got your blood test results?”

“Yeah.” What else could he say? He couldn’t admit to her what he’d just learned when he was unwilling to admit it to anyone else. “It’s not that big of a deal really.” he grabbed a handful of berries. At least these didn’t taste like anything he’d ever had before. Tahni called them redberries but Keith thought they were more purple.

Allura touched his knee. “Keith what’s happened?”

“Nothing.” A week ago he’d been pissed. He’d jumped to his feet barking that nothing was wrong. Now, he didn’t feel the same rage, the same need to react. “ _Nickareth_?”

The tiger’s mind as clear as if they were speaking face to face instead of at a distance. “ _I will not say I have not tempered you, but like a well made sword you had to accept the tempering._ ”

Keith mulled it over as Allura gazed at him. “A sword.” he whispered. “I guess that makes sense.”

“Keith?” the Altean tipped her head to the side as Coran rambled on how he’d seen this once before when someone contracted some alien virus.

“Just asking Nickareth something.” He grabbed another handful and popped them into his mouth.

Allura sighed her eyes closing as she relaxed. “I hope to be joining you in another couple of weeks. The trial should be done soon.”

Keith rose. “I’m glad. I should get going. We’re all being forced to train in this Psion style.” Well he, Lance and Shiro. Just another notch in the already nearly full belt of reasons he liked the two men so much.

“Yes, Lance told me. Do be careful. From what I’m gathered they’re very hard on their students.”

“Don’t worry Princess. I’ll be fine. Lance, might not.” he gave her a backhanded wave as he headed to the door.

Outside he found the two guards standing off to the side. He took a deep breath feeling more calm than he had moments ago. He loved the outdoors. The dense forests, and wild rivers felt like home. Nickareth suggested it was his Psion nature showing but Keith wasn’t so sure.

Lardeck walked towards him, clearing the distance in three easy steps. “Have a good chat?”

“I guess.” He shrugged.

“Only guess? Your other two companions got her to laugh.”

Keith snorted. “We sort of had a falling out not long ago. She hates all Galra and I’m half.”

Lardeck rolled his very cat like eyes. “Foolish reason to hate someone. If all members of a race were the same she would be no different than her father.”

“I know that.” Anger flared only to die as he saw what the cat man was getting at. “She let her hate of my race color her even though she’d already accepted me. I hadn’t really thought about that before.”

“I believe the Altean hold their feelings too deep. She hates this Galra race because they killed her people. Did all the Galra kill her people? Or did one man order the attack? In war people die, do you blame the soldiers carrying out the orders or the generals? Do you blame the warriors or the situation? When the princess learns who is to really blame she will no longer hate you.”

Keith blinked. “Did you face that too?”

Lardeck lifted a massive shoulder. “To a point. The Psions were more willing to accept us, over all, but there were those who refused to see as as anything but monsters. When you’ve been created to kill it’s hard to curb the desire to prove them wrong with your fists. Tahni gave us other outlets for our anger, gave us a chance to prove we were better than what they thought. She saw our worth and used it. I believe when Allura can do the same she will be a true leader worthy of her people.”

“She’s the last. Her and Coran.”

“The galaxy is vast Keith. You could hide in these woods until time out of mind only to appear at some later date and claim to be the last of your race. As no one has seen your kind in generations they would believe it. However someone else could be hiding to the south and claim they are the last.”

The hybrid blinked shocked he hadn’t seen it before. “If you destroyed Earth right now, there wouldn’t just be five of us left. There would be others, anyone away from the planet.”

Lardeck smiled a very tooth grin. “Now you see it. She’s spent so much time fighting she has not looked for her people, has not announced her returned, called her people, to rally to her. She has believed she is it and has not embraced what it is that makes a good leader.”

“Quiznak.” It made sense. Allura was so busy hating the Galra she couldn’t see there might be a chance for her to be a real leader. “Can- how do you change someones view?”

“Time. In her case I think if she was forced away from her personal war for a time she could wake up. Everyone needs a reason to live. For her this war, once it’s won, what then? What then for any of you?”

“We come back here and fight the Giv.” Keith’s mouth hardened, determination clearly spelled in his eyes.

Lardeck leaned down. “What then? What do you do between battles? We aren’t at constant war. When the Giv get to close we drive them off, but we have not taken the fight to them.”

The half-breed would have taken a step back if he felt anything but shock. “Why not?”

“They’re heavily defended. If we were to attack directly we would sustain heavy losses, far more than would be acceptable. A few hundred yes but thousands? No, Lord Tahni will not send her people to die needlessly. She masses new forces, finds better ways to hit them. Bides her time until she knows we can win without a high death toll.”

“A mark of a real leader.” Keith shivered slightly as the breeze picked up. He’d his jacket but the wind cutting right through him.

Something warm draped about his shoulders. “The weather is cooler than you’d be use to. You should see about warmer clothing if you plan to stay.”

Keith touched the jacket which was more coat on him. “Thanks.” He hadn’t realized part of what he was seeing was a jacket over the massive cat man’s broad shoulders.

“You showed kindness and so I show it back.” He gripped Keith’s more narrow shoulders.

“I’ll make sure you get it back.”

Lardeck grinned not showing nearly as many teeth. “Return it when you get your own.” He lifted a paw and headed into the house.

The other Psion moved slightly closer. “Never though I’d see the day when a human didn’t piss their pants seeing one of them. Well done.” Then he too went in.

“I’m not human.” Keith muttered putting his arms through the sleeve and pulled the jacket closer. It was very warm, lined with fur and made from some sort of leather. He pulled it close as the wind picked up putting his hands in the fur-lined pockets as he walked back. He could feel the change, a storm was coming on. He wondered what their thunderstorms were like, almost looking forward to seeing one.

Keith swung hard nearly missing his target. “It’s not about raw power.” Tahni reminded him as she stopped his swing. “It’s about grace, fluid movements. You need to be more like water and less like a falling rock.” Keith snorted but stepped back ready to try again.

The storm had been spectacular. They’d all gathered to watch as lighting flashed across the sky painting it in reds and blues. Shiro and Lance so close he could have laced his fingers with them both. The rain came down in sheets as Nickareth played under the drops. The other cats remained inside Dorka yelling jeers over the sound of thunder which rolled for what seemed like forever. Keith would have been content to remain standing there forever. A sense of calm washed over him as the rain fell. He even cracked a smile at some of Lance’s lame jokes, and happily clapped Hunk on the shoulder when they left.

Today broke clear and warm. He’d taken a short run, swam in the river, playing with Nickareth in the crystal clear water. He’d watched as Lance walked slowly away from the main house. He’d seen Shiro limp his way back home. Pidge and Hunk were out at the space port. From what he’d over heard they were taking turns with their trainers while the other worked on the lions. Until nightfall Keith was free to do what ever he pleased, and that consisted of mostly of staying outside as much as possible.

“How the hell can I be like water?” It wasn’t so much he disliked the training. In many ways he found it thrilling. No, what he disliked was the way she could easily dodge him. It didn’t seem to matter what he did or how hard he tried she just danced about him.

Tahni blocked his next attack allowing his wooden sword to slide off hers. “Stop trying to win?” She shrugged.

Two phoeb ago he’d have thrown his weapon to the ground and stalked off. Today he lowered it. “You always want to win.”

“To a point yes. However it’s more than that. The Galra have a phrase, victory or death correct?” Keith nodded. “Our, motto, is very different. We don’t see failure as death, we see it as a chance to get better. We strive to become the best warriors ever but we don’t look at those who are weak as things to be crushed but to be protected. We see those who are weaker as needing to be helped, and those who are strong we wish to learn from. Yes, we learn by fighting but see there is more than one sort of strength.”

“I guess I understand that. So how can I become like water.”

Tahni nodded. “Ah, well, this is going to sound very strange but, you learn to dance.”

Keith made a face. “What?”

“As I said it will sound weird.” She spun her wooden sword then slung it over her shoulder. “Ninety percent of the moves I use could as easily be used when dancing. Kolivan once descried our fighting style as watching two dancers duel. He’s not far wrong.”

“I can’t dance.”

Tahni lifted a shoulder as though it hardly mattered. “I can teach.”

Most people when they heard he couldn’t dance, or couldn’t do something made some sort of joke about it. Tahni didn’t. She didn’t even act like it was very odd. “You knew I can’t dance. You swore.”

“First.” She lifted her hand to tick off her points. “I didn’t need to read your mind. Most people can’t dance the way I mean. Second when I make a promise, I keep them Keith. I will not read your mind and I will not allow others to do so as long as you’re in my presence. That said, you’re getting stronger.”

He relaxed. “Thanks. Nickareth has been working with me.”

“Good.” She nodded pleased the cat was helping. “You two are becoming quite the pair. I’m pleased. So ready to try again?”

Keith glanced at the open field. “Can I win?”

Tahni lifted a shoulder. “I doubt it. Not to say it’s impossible but you will be hard pressed to win. I’ve been at this a long time.”

“Once more.” He leveled his wooden sword. “And if I lose you teach me this dance shit.”

“Deal.” She readied herself. For first few times Keith tried to use his speed. The next few he’d tried to outsmart her. This time he waited watching her. Trying to figure out what she was going to do. He saw her foot move, as though she was about to spring forward. His hand tightened but the attack never came. He narrowed his eyes at her, whatever she planned it wasn’t going to be good for him.

Tahni was please to see him waiting, starting to learn. She took a small step to the side. Would he circle with her, looking for the opening he’d need to win? Keith matched her, easing to the side always keeping her before him. She kept her face neutral as she mentally praised him. He’d a strong enough shield she doubted her words reached him.

Keith moved with her. As they took careful step after careful step he felt as though they were partners, she lead in their strange dance. “I said if I lost.”

“I’m not teaching you anything to do with dancing Keith.” She flashed him a grin. “Now if you manage to pick up some on your own.”

“Got it.” She might not be meaning to teach him but their fighting style almost lent itself to learning at least fragments of the moves.

They circled, neither advancing nor retreating. When they reached their starting points once more Tahni leapt forward forcing Keith to retreat a step. He felt the way his feet moved, the way he nearly lost his balance. He managed to catch himself before her sword came down on top of him. “Quiznak.” He yelled as he got up, fending off her attacks. He tried to sweep her legs, feeling as she danced away from him, giving him time to rise. Before he could do more she spun thrusting her sword behind her. Keith parried it, turning out of the way of her next attack. If he could survive two more attacks he’d beat his best so far. He scrambled away as she brought the sword about her head. Just before it could hit his shoulder he lifted his own blocking, he slide his own blade along hers moving in close, trying to knee her. She used her free hand to bat his knee out of the way. Too late, Keith brought his sword about aiming at her throat.

Tahni saw the attack, felt the speed he was moving. It was tempting to use her mind to knock him back. Instead she ducked under the blade and brought her own up into his gut, knocking the wind from his lungs.

Keith spluttered once kneeling on the ground. “Quiznak.” He’d lost, he’d learn how to dance, if only so he could last longer.

“Much better.” She offered him a hand which he gladly took. “Do you want to start tonight or tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.” He touched his arm. He’d be sore thanks to the pounding he’d taken. “Why was Lance so pissed today?”

Tahni snickered. “Did you hear his mind or see the way he walked?”

Keith considered as she moved to the rack where the swords went. “A bit of both.” they sparred first then they sat in the kitchen as she walked him through how to build his mental shield stronger. They’d torn it down twice already so he could remake it. She wanted him to be able to make a shield with speed but also strong enough nothing could get though.

“You could ask him.” She held open the door for him.

Ducking under her arm he snorted. “I’m asking you.” He didn’t want to talk to Lance. Didn’t want to spend any more time with him than he already did. The feelings he’d managed to ignore were coming on stronger than ever. He needed distance but he couldn’t get the distances he wanted thanks to the training.

The lord chuckled. “That you are.” She waved at the table. “Hungry?”

“I could eat.” He glanced at the clock and stared. “It that right?” They’d really been out there sparring for four vargas? He’d have sworn it was only an hour at most.

“It’s right.” She pulled out some cold cuts and bread starting to make them sandwiches. “Surprised?”

Keith nodded as the different packages were placed on the table. He grabbed two slices of thick bread and smeared something like mayo over one side. Then he placed, what they called lettuce which was red, tomatoes which were a yellow color and several thick slices of what Keith suspected was similar to ham, and another couple slices of what might have been beef. He closed the sandwich and took a healthy bite. He moaned pleased. “Very.” He manged when his mouth cleared once more. “It didn’t feel like it.”

Tahni made her own using mostly meat and cheese though she did top it with the lettuce and tomato as well. “You shouldn’t be. You’ve managed to hold your own long enough to make it a real combat. Add in the time we stood chatting as you asked questions and time passed.” She took her own bite made a face and then called something from the fridge to her hand. “Needs a dressing.” The younger male lifted the mayo like substance. “Yeah I’m not a fan. Mike loves the stuff but, no thanks. I’m good. Now this.” She waved a container which might have been something akin to ranch dressing. “This is good.”

Keith said nothing as he ate. When his first was devoured he made a second using two other meats. Neither said a word until their second sandwiches were finished. “So why was Lance pissed.” he pushed the empty plate to the side and folded his hands over the tables surface.

“Ah yes. Lance is pissed because Anna is a far harder trainer than he thought she would be. She’s got him learning how to use a bow to strengthen his arms so when he calls the rifle out he can have a more steady aim.” She shrugged. “The second half of his training is speed. She’s throwing targets at him fast, he’s got seconds to make a decision if he’s going to shoot. For each innocent he hits he’s shooting that number of arrows the following day.”

“Rough.” Keith felt as though Lance had it easy considering what he was going through. “Shiro was limping.”

“I hit him hard. He favors his right side. He needs to be able to use the left, so.”

Keith couldn’t believe she would be so harsh. She was hardly that mean towards him. “You hurt him?”

Tahni lifted a shoulder. “I didn’t do anything permanent. Only a reminder that his left is just as capable as his right and he needs to work on that. Either he’ll learn or he’ll be hurt when we switch to real weapons.”

“And when will we switch?”

The lord shrugged. “Depends. Some never do, some switch in a few days. You? I give it a month with the training blades before I feel you can handle a real fight. Just keep this in mind Keith, when we make the switch it’s because I believe you’re ready for a real fight and not this simple stuff. Once the real blades come out you’re going to have to give it our all because I won’t be going easy on you.”

“You call that easy?”

“Yes.” She waited but Keith said nothing.

He sighed rising to get something to drink. “Is there any chance I can win when you’re going full out?”

Tahni shook her head slowly. “There’s only one who can beat me fifty percent of the time. And the only reason he can is because he’s not wielding his sword with his hands as much as with his mind. I doubt he even knows he does it these days.” She waved a hand and a pitcher came to rest on the table. “Ready to start the next part?”

“I suppose.” He took a seat once more letting his hands rest in his lap. This was the part he hated, having to form a shield about his mind as she tried to tear it down. At least he didn’t walk away with a headache anymore. Now he just left feeling as though he’d failed. “Am I doing this wrong?” He asked as he lowered the shield ready for her mark to start building it.

“No. Why?”

Keith sighed. “Feels like I’m always failing.”

Lord Tahni grinned. “Let me ask you this Keith how’s your head when we’re not training?”

“Fine. No more headaches and I don’t feel the same stress I did when we first arrived.”

“That should be answer enough for you. You’ve improved, no longer can you feel everyone around you. You’re not perfect but you will be. Now, ready?”

He nodded. As soon as she said go he started to build it as fast as he could, trying to cut her off so she couldn’t get into his head. At least if she did manage there was a very small number of things she’d look at. They’d set the rules so he didn’t lose his privacy. She could only look at things dealing with Voltron and the war against the Galra. So far she kept her word on that front.

Keith felt her trying to worm her way in. He slammed another brick into place only for him to feel her coming in at another spot. Before he could add another level another mind was there, building the wall faster than he could follow.

Tahni sat back then glared at the cat on the floor. “Nickareth.”

“I only acted to protect my rider.”

“He’s not going to get better if you keep jumping in.” She sighed nodding at Keith. “Take it down. And let’s try again, this time without the cat’s help.”

The tiger shifted. “As you wish.” he lowered his head and closed his eyes feigning sleep.

The dark-haired male took a deep breath. He wondered, maybe if he didn’t think about it and just thought about a shield to stop her if that would be enough. It was worth a try at least.

“Go.” Her words rang in his ears as he pictured what he wanted and threw it into place.

Tahni sat back pressing her fingers to her temples. “Cat?”

Nickareth lifted his head shocked. “I had nothing to do with that one.”

“Keith?” Anger replaced with interest.

He stared. He hadn’t meant to hurt her. “I just thought, I want a shield and then.”

“Very well done.” She beamed, leaning back. “That’s just what you’re to do. Perfect and on the second day. Maybe you will beat me. Alright let’s do it again.”

“Why?”

Tahni grinned even harder. “Because I want you to get so fast I can’t get into your mind at all. I want that shield up as soon as I say go.”

Keith nodded and focused. Again he threw it into place, and again and again, each time getting faster. Never could he keep her out entirely but he was able to block her long before she could do more than start to poke. After the tenth attempt Keith lowered his head. He was drained almost as badly as when they did battle.

“Eat, then go to sleep. Tomorrow you’ll have to work to fend me off through out the day. I promise if I do get in I won’t look at anything but what we have already agreed on. Nickareth, no helping him.”

“Seems I don’t need to.” the cat stretched. “I’ll leave now and see you back at the house.”

Keith hated to see his cat in pain which he nearly always was. “Can you teleport?”

Nickareth froze blinked once then looked over his shoulder. “In fact I could when I lived.” He gave Keith a cat like smile them jumped into the air.

“Very good call.” The lord leaned back as Keith made another sandwich. At least she didn’t have to explain to him as she did with Lance and Shiro that the mental workout burned just as many calories as the physical one.

“I should have thought of that sooner really.” Keith closed the sandwich and took a bite smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

# 10

“No, no no.” Anna used her bow to smack Lance in the knee. “You have to stay loose.”

“I’m trying.” the brunette growled nearly dropping to his knees thanks to her sudden smack.

Anna crossed her arms. “You don’t look like it.” His mind as tense as his arms. She couldn’t really be upset. As far as she’d heard only Keith was doing well in his training. Tahni more than impressed with him. She’d stopped by to hand her medical report on Shiro over to see Keith shirtless, music pounding as Tanhi led him through one of the more complex moves they used both in their dances and the field of battle. He looked good, not nearly as graceful as Tahni but close. A few months of intense work and he might pass as a full-blooded Psion.

She studied Lance wondering if teaching him a few of her own moves might help him loosen up. As lean as he was he might prove to be one hell of a dancer. Though he most certainly was lacking the grace of her people. “How hard it is to loosen up?”

“With you breathing down my neck?” He dropped the bow. “I’m out. This is crazy.”

Anna grabbed her bow and fired off three arrows watching as he rolled out of the way of one, jumped to the side to avoid another and spun on the balls of his feet barely missing the other.

“What the hell?” Lance yelled turning to face her. “You could have killed me.”

“Before you bark at me kitten, think.”

Lance opened his mouth then turned to look at the arrows. None of them hit the targets she’d scattered about. All of them aimed at him. He’d dodged each one, with his back turned. Slowly he turned back to face her. “You missed.” his words almost a whisper in awe. Anna didn’t miss. In fact she could fire three arrows at the same time and each one would hit the mark without issue. “But.”

Anna lowered the bow. “Fluid, like the water, grace, like a cat, strength, like a lion, determination, like the ocean. Master those and you master the bow. Calm mind, calm body. Strong mind, strong body. Live by those words and you will walk out of any fight. You might not walk away unscathed but you will live. Now pick that bow up and try again.”

Lance glanced back at the targets. He’d dodged arrows, her arrows. Maybe he could master this. “Alright.” he took four steps and picked up the bow, closed his eyes and focused on his breathing just as she’d taught him, letting the wind brush his skin. According to Anna he should be able to tell where his target was without his eyes. He should be able to feel the wind and know where to aim without any trouble. Another deep breath and he could feel it, the wind lightly on his left check and neck. He shifted his aim slightly to the left and let the arrow fly.

Anna whooped as it hit the target. “Second ring. We’ll make an archer out of you yet, kid.” She clapped him on the shoulder smiling as Lance beamed. He’d could do it.

Shiro spun around. He felt off balance when they removed the Galra prosthetic arm for the time being. Anna suspected it’d been created not only to allow him to interface with the Galra tech but as a way to track him. Between the other oddities they’d found in his blood he was more than willing to let Anna play around with the tech.

“Focus.” Tahni yelled as she lined up for another attack.

“It’s hard to move when you’re off balance.” He felt like he was back at the academy. Tahni was crueler and harder than anyone he’d faced before. He flung his sword out ready to fight even as she drew her own back, hand out while the hilt was closer to her head. He watch her eyes for a long moment, picked his target and moved.

“ _Wrong_ ” Netoe chided him as her blade flashed before his face forcing him to stumble back. “ _Don’t attack head on, wait. Fighting a Psion is as much about speed and skill as it is about playing cat and mouse_.”

Tahni smirked. She was aware the cat was helping Shiro, or at least trying to. Netoe knew as much about their fighting style as anyone, possibly more than most cats as he’d fought side by side the more humanoid Psions for years. “I’d listen to him.” She twisted the sword about her hand grinning.

The eldest Paladin clenched his jaw. He knew how to fight. Hell, he’d won in the arena with the Galra. This shouldn’t be so damn hard. He felt like he was being toyed with.

“ _Cat and mouse._ ” Netoe reminded him. “ _She’s the cat and you’re the mouse right now. If you want to stand a chance you have to be the cat._ ”

“And how the hell do I do that.” Shiro snapped at the leopard taking his eyes off Tahni for a split second.

Tahni pushed off smacking him in the arm with the wooden sword. “First, you need to never take your eyes off the target.” She took a step back. “Keep your blade up, it needs to be an extension of yourself. Just like your arm or your leg.”

Shiro sighed bringing the blade back up. “Then you can stop talking cat.”

Netoe rolled his eyes. “ _You need to be able to focus on me and win in a fight. We are a team and if you don’t know where I am at all times you will fall._ ”

The Paladin barely avoided Tahni’s next attack. Somehow he managed to turn out of the way. He felt like he was fighting the Galra back in the arena. The difference was she wasn’t out to kill him, at least not yet. “I’m starting to think you’re using your mind to move faster.”

“Nope.” Tahni spun her blade a smug smile on her face. “No need. All the grace of the cat and the speed of my kind backs me.” She lowered herself. “You’re a quarter Psion, Shiro, act like it.”

A deep sigh was his only response. He had to be able to get at least one hit in or he might as well hand the reins over to Keith.

“ _You can master this._ ” Netoe growled as Tahni came at him. “ _And you will. For I will not be given orders by Nickareth._ ”

Shiro would have laughed if he wasn’t busy trying to fight off the onslaught of attacks which flew at him as he retreated trying to keep from being hit.

Bastian carefully took a seat. His back bothering him again, something he really should have considered before agreeing to help train anyone. “Come on, you should be able to do this without thinking.” His voice child-like while his eyes spoke of age and wisdom. Short blood-red hair caught in the light breeze of the port. He’d been called in to help train the man. So far they hadn’t made much headway. Hunk seemed to be all thumbs when it came to fighting. He’d a good head on his shoulders and a kind heart but as far as combat went he was clueless.

To make things worse he could barely hear his cat. Shath practically had to yell which was giving Bastian a headache. He wasn’t qualified to teach anyone the mental end of the Psionics. He’d been gifted from a young age with his super telekinetics. There were those who suspected his natural abilities increased thanks to the injury to his back. Bastian didn’t know nor care. All he cared about was that he could still walk after all these years. Anna swore he’d be crippled by the time he was sixty. Here he was nearly a hundred and could still move almost as well as when he’d been in his twenties.

Hunk fell over landing hard on his ass. “Ow, I’m okay.”

“Up. Try again. Balance is one of the biggest keys to both the Psion and the Saydan style of fighting. It’ll also help you fly that thing.” He waved at one of the lions which was half torn apart.

They’d been focusing on the red lion as it was the smallest and nearly all the blue prints they found were for the red lion. The black would be their second when the could find the needed prints. Pidge had been reprogramming the green thanks to the info they’d gathered from the red. Blue and yellow were relatively untouched. Shath swore the yellow would be easy once they mastered the others. Hunk didn’t feel as confident but then he didn’t feel confident about anything right now.

At least Bastian hadn’t implied he needed to lose weight like his instructors in the garrison had. They seemed to think only slender, fit and speedy men and women should be part of the space program. Bastian was small, barely breaking five foot and couldn’t weigh more than a hundred pounds yet he ate like a horse, or a bird as birds ate nearly all the time. “I’m big.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Bastian shifted his weight. “I’ve seen men twice your size and taller than you balance with no trouble. And I’ve seen those who are skin and bone fall over. It’s all about focus, determination, and your willingness to center your mind then your body.” He demonstrated again. “Calm mind, calm body.”

The larger male sighed. He’d been hearing this since they arrived. “What the hell does that even mean?”

“When the mind is calm, the body is as well. Think about when you sleep. You’re normally calm when you sleep, when you wake you feel rested, if you have a nightmare you feel drained. The principle is the same when you’re awake. The less mental stress, the less physical stress you suffer.”

In some ways dealing with Bastian was hard to do. He sounded so young, so much like a child and with that slight body it was hard to believe he was old enough to smoke let alone drink. Hunk hadn’t been able to control himself the first time he’d seen the small redhead. He’d laughed so hard he’d fallen over. Bastian let him have his fun then demonstrated why he was considered the best by so many. Not only had he dodged each attack Hunk could throw at him but he’d also lifted nearly every piece they took off the red lion to another location not only giving them more room but also making it easier on the crew to handle the pieces. His laughter died and his respect grew. Bastian wasn’t a child no matter how he sounded.

“So I just, what sleep?”

The browned eyed guard snorted. “No, calm the mind. Stop thinking, stop planning, stop trying to guess which way your going to move.” the smaller male took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I am all there is, I am at the center of myself. My mind controls the body, it is just an extension of my mind.” Without opening his eyes he lifted one foot off the ground. As he began to repeat his words he rose up on tiptoe and stayed there. Hunk counted to ten mentally watching as he switch feet without ever coming off his toes.

When Bastian once more opened his eyes both feet were on the ground. “You get it now?”

“Nope.” Hunk shook his head. A sigh escaped Bastian’s lips as Pidge came over waving. “Good timing Pidge we just finished.” Hunk waved heading towards the lion which was more or less just a frame.

“Good luck, Dad.” Bastian whispered as the cloaked figure approached.

The cloaked man stopped watching his son, a tiny smile on his lips. He was proud of his youngest. Of course most of the real work had been done by Tahni as he was busy taking care of a planet.

“What part of this don't you get?” D’vid railed. He’d seen pups with more fighting sense than this girl. D’vid had been in charge of the Gontore for years. The Grand Master, meaning he could trace his line all the way back to the first blonde and the one true black. He might be only half Gontore but he showed everyone he was able to fight as well if not better than the fullbloods. He was use to dealing with people who didn’t really want to listen to him, but dealing with a young woman who swore she was giving it her all when he could clearly see she wasn’t? That was beyond him.

“All of it.” She snapped. “Why the hell do you want to me focus on my chi?”

D’vid would have rolled his eyes if she could see them. He kept his hood up most of the time. Too many of his people walking about this part of the port today. “It’s about focus. If you can’t…” His voice trailed off as she grabbed her stuff.

“I’m out. I’ve got better things to do than stand here.”

The Grand Master lifted his hand and fired a single attack at Alli who fell over.

“Alli?” Pidge yelled racing to the cat. She touched the small kitten who didn’t respond. “Why? She didn’t do anything. Allli please wake up.”

D’vid sighed shacking his head. Not only could Pidge not feel her cat was alive, but she didn’t know a spirit couldn’t be killed by a chi attack, no matter how powerful. “You’re right you do have better things to do than learn to fight.” He spun his cloak flying out away from his body. “Master your mind and your cat, then we’ll see if you can master the body.”

Pidge stared after him tears in her eyes. “How can I master anything when.”

Alli sat up a huge cat grin on her face. “I’m fine.” The smile faded as she ducked her head. “You really didn’t know. I guess, he’s right.” Slowly the cat lifted her head. “We’re a team Pip pip, you need to be able to feel me at all times. I should never be able to fool you. Not ever.” She rose as high as she could and slowly made her way to the green lion.

Pidge watched her go feeling dejected. Why couldn’t she feel her cat? Was she broke somehow? After a beat she followed. There was work to do and maybe if she drowned herself in that work she’d be able to forget her abysmal performance today.


	11. Chapter 11

# 11

Four of them sat about the table. Anna on Tahni’s right, Bastian was on her left while D’vid across from her. Two weeks they’d been training the riders. It was time to hear what the progress was. “Who wants to start?”

“I will.” Anna might have the easiest person to train considering he was already a sharpshooter. “He’s got the possibility to be good, if he’d stop fighting me every step of the way. He’s stiff, refuses to loosen up and thinks he can still hit a target. I managed to get him to feel the wind and gauge where to aim but that’s the most progress I’ve made.”

Bastian made a face. “Better than me. Hunk’s sure he’s incapable of learning anything to do with fighting. His balance is terrible. Now I’m not a telepath but my guess is his mental balance is off as well. He can barely hear his cat at all and I think that’s throwing him off. Shath has to shout to be heard and trust me that cat has a mental voice.” He rubbed his temple. “I can block but he’s still cutting through.” Bastian felt as though he was letting his grandmother down though her face told him nothing. “When Hunk finds his mental balance I think he’ll manage to find his physical balance. He’s got one of the bigger lions. Until he can control himself he’s never going to make a good pilot.”

The Gontor rose, his cloak discarded as soon as he’d left the port. He’d hung it by the door glad to be rid of the damn thing. “Pidge is worse still. She’s can’t hear her cat at all. I used a chi attack when she started to leave. Kid really thought I’d killed Alli.” He poured himself a drink glad Tahni started keeping a few brews beside Psion in the house. “She’s made no progress. Fights me every step of the way. She’d rather be bathed in oil than learn anything more.”

Tahni glanced at her friends and family. “I’m sad to report Shiro is having trouble as well. He can’t focus on Netoe and me at the same time. He can’t shield worth shit and his attacks are more like a brawler than a Psion. I thought maybe it had something to do with his past but perhaps not. Shiro doesn’t have a strong bond with Netoe either.”

“What of your other?” Bastian asked calling a glass to him. Life was easier on his back when he didn’t have to get up. Let Tahni teach not to use their gifts, for Bastian the only thing which kept him out of a wheelchair were his telekinetics.

“Keith?” She snorted. “He’s a natural. He might be a half-breed but he’s all Psion when it comes to his determination and his willingness to learn. He opted to learn to dance so he could master the blade.”

The two mens’ mouths dropped, Anna nodded having seen it for herself. “He’s going to be one hot thing out on the floor if he ever wants to give it a try.”

Tahni snickered. “Trust me I get to see the eye candy every day. He has no problem going shirtless once he starts sweating. Shiro’s not bad looking either if he would get over his self consciousness about his scars.”

“I hate to rain on this little hot boy fest but what the hell should we do about the others?” D’vid placed his nearly empty glass on the table top. “If they can’t master this.”

“I’m aware.” Tahni clasped her hands before her. “I also know the cats are worried. All but Nickareth, which I believe we can all agree makes sense considering the progress our half-breed has made.”

Anna tapped a finger against the table. “You know, we did something back on Earth, or I should say the cats did it to us.” D’vid and Bastian leaned forward. Neither had been to earth, having been born on Home World. Bastian never had any desire to see the origins of the Psions. D’vid wanted to until he realized how long he’d have to be in space. The poor Gontor hated closed spaces but he also hated the openness of space. He preferred to be outside in the forests, like Keith did, then in a house or in outer space.

Tahni blinked. “You’re talking about splitting them up. The riders have to find their cat and they have a limited time?” Anna nodded. “We had a single mountain range to worry about. This is a planet and not a one of the riders can teleport.”

“True but that just means they’re going to have to be creative. Look T, I know it’s not fool proof but it’s a start. None of them but Keith has bonded to their cat and it’s showing in their abilities to learn.”

The lord leaned back. Only Anna and herself were riders. “Bass you have a dragon. Suggestions?”

The younger male shrugged. “Sure, but I linked with her at birth. This isn’t the same. Dragons pick their riders when they hatch, not when they’re older. The link is instant with a dragon. With a cat, I don’t know.”

Slowly Tahni rose walking to the fridge. She needed to think and fast. “We could send the others, leave Keith where he is. Already the others believe he’s without any Psion blood.”

“Why the hell would they think that?” Bastian raised his hand as the pitcher floated to his hand. “Haven’t they seen him fight?”

“Sure but they think it’s just the Galra showing. They don’t see the differences that we would. The way he holds back, the way he moves. To them it’s all Galra.”

“We’ll it’s not.” Anna shook her head at the offering. “He’s got skills, and he’s got the makings of one hell of a Psion. You know T, if we do send the cats away Keith might benefit from it. First there’s the break, and then there’s the chance to really work on his mental powers. I mean what’s their current range?”

Tahni poured more into D’vid’s glass. “I have no idea.” She sent it back to the fridge not feeling like making the short walk. “Do you two think it’d be worth a try?”

D’vid shrugged. “I know nothing about being a rider but Anna’s suggestion does make some sense to me. The question is when? Mike wants those done in another two months.”

“Then he’s out of luck.” Tahni quickly relayed what they had been discussing. She wasn’t surprised her mate agreed. “He’s with us. So when?”

“Tomorrow.” Anna said, a small smile playing on her lips. “Let’s call them together and then send the cats. Give them a week to find them. Anywhere on planet side.”

Tahni considered then nodded. “A week to get to them.”

Bastian blinked. “And if they can’t?”

“We’ll see the why before I decide anything.” She looked at Anna. Her friend couldn’t teleport but she’d managed to reach her cat by linking up and using the cat’s mental power to get there. “Anything else?” When everyone shook their heads Tahni dismissed them. She had music to pick. She didn’t doubt Keith would find his cat first and manage to bring it home before anyone else.

This was going to be different from when Sabey, and the others announced they were leaving to force the bond between rider and cat. The six riders simple stared as the cats teleported. Not only did these cats not want to be split, but Alli, Netoe, nor Shath could teleport. They wouldn’t have any way to reach their rider if anything went wrong. On top of that, all but Keith were only receivers. They couldn’t send a message to save their lives. As if it couldn’t get any worse each one of the cats were injured and still trying to figure out what they could do in this form. Nickareth was the only one who even started to experiment with his new form, enjoying the abilities his spirit form gave him.

She glanced at her own cat Sabey, who sat hiding in the forest. “ _Is this the right thing to do_?”

“ _There is no better option. We all shall watch them. We shall not see them in danger._ ” Sabey’s confidence was absolute.

“ _I wish I could be as confident as you_.”

The cat snorted in her mind. “ _Have you forgotten how strong you are? If you have touched someone’s mind once you can reach them anywhere. Why do you doubt yourself in this_?”

The lord didn’t even glance at him. “ _Because if we screw this up we lose not our own cats but others_.”

Sabey padded forward. A massive black panther bigger than Netoe who was the largest of the new cats. “You shall not screw this up. I would not have paired with you if I thought you would lose even one of us.” Sabey facing his rider. Tahni was five foot five and the cat before her stood that tall at the shoulder. “Never forget my friend I am with you.” he bumped her chest with his nose. “Both there.” then pressed his muzzle against her forehead. “And there. Do you doubt me?”

“Never.” Sabey had been her cat from the start. “Nickadan?” the tiger came into view, twice as big as the panther. He was Nickareth’s great sire.

As he drew closer he stopped and sniffed at Nickareth then gave the smaller red tiger a short bath before padding towards his rider. “I’m in agreement with Sabey. They need this. We needed it. They shall be stronger for it.” he turned his head nodding at the red tiger. “You didn’t tell me my great grandson was back.”

Tahni shrugged. “Thought you’d have noticed.”

“I suppose I did. Take care of him Keith, he’s bull-headed, but the bravest of our family.”

Everyone was looking at Keith who only shrugged. Tahni explained. “Nickareth is part of the Nickqua family, one of the first to reach the mountains we called home before we left Earth. Sabey, Nicakdan, Saba, and Lacore were members of the first families. Saba and Lacore are no more, their lines dead. The Nickqua and the Sabey’s line are the last two alive.”

The two cats turned sitting beside her, as Mike’s two joined him. Anna’s white tiger approached taking a seat. “We are riders as well. Mike and I have two cats who deign to pair with us. We are the only ones to ever had two. We know what it’s like. Today we shall do for you what our cats did for us.” She lifted a hand.

Sabey spoke his voice carrying all the weight hers did. “You riders will find your cats. In order to do so you will need to link with them, to allow them into your minds so completely you can hear their heart beat.”

Nickadan took over then. “Being paired with a rider is not just about liking a person. It’s about trust. You must trust your rider as your rider must trust you. If you cannot trust one another you have no business pairing.”

The white tiger roared then too added his own voice. “If you cannot find your cat in a week and reach them you will not be able to protect them. If you are meant to be rider and cat you will succeed.”

“Are you all done scaring the shit out of them?” She looked at the only two cats who hadn’t spoken. “Anything to add?”

The Jaguar nodded. “Only this. Those Psions of the four legged kind know what I will say. You have worked alone. You have put your trust in yourself, which is easy. We know this, for we too worked alone when we faced the canines. But you are no longer alone. One mind, one body. One heart, one soul. Remember that and you shall not falter.”

The lord blinked. That was the best advice anyone could have gave them. “Anything else?” When the cat’s shook their heads she lifted her hand. “Then I send you. Riders, good luck.” With a flick of her wrist the cats vanished. “You have one week riders and you cannot work together. Each of you must find your own cat.”

Pidge looked terrified, Hunk glanced about calling softly. Shiro took a deep breath then turned walking off to the south, Lance glared at them all then he too headed south. Only Keith remained where he stood eyes closed.

“ _He will succeed._ ” Nickadan told his rider in her mind. “ _And he will bring honor to our house and our name_.”

“ _He should. He’s the son of Dale. Warrior second class._ ”

Every cat still present turned to look at her. They’d heard her words even if Keith hadn’t. Slowly cat eyes focused on Keith watching him as though they were seeing a ghost, which perhaps they were.

Keith took a deep breath. It was clear to him no one had any idea what to do. Shiro was heading south hoping to pick up Netoe’s trail. Pidge and Hunk were talking about programs they could use. Lance might have some idea but he doubted it. It was a guess but Keith was pretty sure no one had as much Psion blood as he did. He closed his eyes trying to feel his cat. “Nickareth?”

“ _I’m here._ ” He sounded annoyed.

“Where’s here?” At least there wasn’t anyone close by, beside those who already knew how much Psion he carried to hear him.

Nickareth was quiet for a long moment. “ _Far south, jungle. No idea where in the jungle I am. It’s past the space port_.” Another long silence. “ _I can try and find water, that might give me a better idea_.”

Keith made a face. “No, I’ll find you.” He turned to Tahni. The other Paladins might look at her as though she was far above them. But to Keith she was like Allura, a friend and one who didn’t hate him because he was part Galra. “I know the rough area. How do I get there?”

“And where do you think he is?”

Keith made a face. “He’s in the jungle, south of the space port.”

The lord managed not to smile. “How can you be so sure?”

“He told me.”

“Oh fine.” Tahni chuckled. “Yes that’s where I sent him. So?”

Keith glanced at the ground. “How do I get him? I can’t just teleport.”

This was what bothered her most about this little test. The riders weren’t as powerful as she and her group had been. “No, but you have other methods and no your lion isn’t available.”

“Didn’t think it was.”

“ _Ask her for a land cruiser. She should have at least one of them about. I can smell water to the west of me. I’m going to head that way._ ”

Keith would have yelled at his cat but he knew better. Tigers loved water. Of course he’d want to pass the time beside it. “A land cruiser should work. Nickareth says you should have one laying around.”

Lord Tahni narrowed her eyes. “That cheat. Yes there is one. Fine. You can use it, just bring it back.” She waved at the side of the house.

“Thanks. I will.” He hurried to the side of the house, glanced at the controls then turned it on. For a brief moment he thought he was going mad when it rose up slightly off the ground. “That’ll work.” he whispered before kicking it into high gear and racing off towards his cat.

Lance smacked a bush. “What the hell sort of test is this?” Alright yes Anna had been on his case to calm his mind and whatnot but to send the cats away and without a clue where to go? “This is crazy.” He smacked another bush this time catching a thorn and cutting himself. He glanced at the small cut. He should go back and make sure it wasn’t infected or worse poisoned.

As he stared at the bleeding cut trying to make up his mind Dorka’s voice filled his mind. “ _Let me see what you hit._ ”

Lance looked at the bush. “How do I?” Before he could finish the answer came to him. He’d never been good at shielding no matter how hard Tahni tried to teach him. He lowered the weak shields glad he’d mastered that end of things and allowed his cat into his head.

“ _You should be fine. The one next to it could kill you. I suggest not hitting it_.”

“I won’t. Where are you?”

Dorka snickered. “ _You should be able to see through my eyes as I can see through yours. That is what Jarcord meant._ ”

Lance never thought about trying to see through anyone else eyes but the lions. “Is it like seeing through the lions eyes?”

“ _Similar. It’s the same idea. Trust and confidence are key. Just like when I’m part of the Voltron you need to trust me as I trust you._ ”

“Is that why I’ve been failing so badly with Anna?” Lance cleared his mind just as he’d been taught when flying the lions.

Dorka seemed the shrug. “ _Perhaps but I believe it’s more a lack of trust in yourself. You do not believe you can learn the bow so you do not. I believe you can, if you are open to it._ ”

Lance sighed his arms hanging before him. “I guess.” He closed his eyes and opened his mind allowing Dorka into his head then opened his eyes to gaze about his location. “Mountains, and a huge river. But I don’t.” the answer came to him as Dorka looked about. “You’re in the mountains to the east of here.”

“ _Very good_.” The cat’s mind pulled back. “ _I shall see you in a week. It will take you time to climb up here_.”

“Can’t you like, come to me?”

Dorka’s voice was almost sad. “ _Part of the challenge is to come to me. To prove you are willing to do whatever it takes to remain by my side as I will remain by yours_.”

“Then I guess I’m on my way.” Lance pushed off racing towards the mountains the cut on his hand long forgotten.

Pidge sat before her computer. “I’ve run every thing I can think of. I can’t find her.”

Mike leaned down. “Program looks sound but Pidge this isn't about you using tech, it’s about using your mind.”

“I am.”

“Not like that. Look.” he pulled the computer away from her. “She’s there.” he tapped her head. “Up there always. You just have to open your mind and let her in.”

Pidge looked at the ground between her crossed legs. “I don’t know how.”

Mike snickered. “Yes you do. You’ve been doing it all along every time you get in that thing.” he pointed at the lion. “She’s there, in your head and you let her in. It’s not really any difference.”

“Then why does it feel so different?”

“Because you make it feel different. Trust me Pidge, she’s there, screaming at you to listen. You just have to open your mind.” He rose leaving her on the ground.

Slowly Pidge rose heading for her lion. She’d connected with her lion. And now that she knew Alli was her lion, maybe, she needed to get back to basics.

The cockpit was empty, the lights off. Mike had all the bayards. She gripped the controls and closed her eyes. “Alli?” No response. “Oh come on. We did this before why not now?”

After a long moment Pidge leaned back. “No use.” the lion wasn’t the key for her. And computers and tech were out, so what was left. “Maybe I’m not cut out to be a rider.” the thought turned her stomach. No she hadn’t set out to become a rider but then she hadn’t set out to become a Paladin of Voltron either. When her family vanished in the Kerberos mission her life changed. She’d snuck into the garrison, then enrolled under a false name so she could have better access. She’d track signals, helped get Shiro out then gotten into a strange blue lion. Now she was a Paladin of the green lion and rider to Alli. “No way. I’m not giving up.” She muttered and gripped the controls once more. “I know you’re out there Alli. Talk to me, please?”

“ _Pip pip._ ” the young kitten’s voice rang in her mind. “ _I knew if you tried hard enough you’d hear me_.”

“Alli?” Was it really that simple. Did she just have to open her mind like she would to the lion and allow the cat in. “Where are you?”

The kitten was still. “ _The forest. I don’t know where. But I think east of you. Can you come get me_?”

Pidge jumped out of seat. “You bet. Let me find some ground transport.”

“ _Hurry, you only have three more days_.”

That was all the incentive she needed. Pidge raced out of the lion grabbed the first land cruiser she found, swore she’d return it and headed out. She wasn’t about to give up. She hadn’t given up on her brother or father, she wasn’t about to give up on Alli. Even if it took her another week to reach her cat she would.

Hunk hadn’t realized how much he’d come to like the presence of the jaguar beside him. “Ah, Shath?” he called again. It’d taken him nearly five days but he’d managed to come up with a way to track the cat. So far though it didn’t seem to be working as well as he’d have liked. Now he was in the middle of the forest to the west of the port and drawing closer to the ocean if the smell of salt told him anything.

In truth he was lost and getting more turned around as he went. He’d tripped, stumbled and nearly fallen down a ravine. Each time he cursed not working harder on the balance thing. Now as the night came on he wished he’d brought food. “Bet the others aren’t having this much trouble.” he shivered in the growing cold. He couldn’t even make a fire for himself. “Keith could.” He muttered as he pulled his legs in tight. “Keith can do a lot of stuff though.”

Was that the lesson here? Was it really about finding the cats or was it more admitting they needed each others help. He’d thought maybe that was what the lesson was but he hadn’t been able to reach anyone on the coms. So maybe not. “I’m going to be the last one to find him.” Hunk rested his head on his knees and closed his eyes. Maybe he should just head back, if he could find his way back.

Sleep came over him. Hunk opened his eyes to a field of flowers. He’d no idea where he was but he was sure this wasn’t where he’d dozed off. “Hello?”

“I’ve been trying to reach you for days.” Shath walked out of the tall grass shaking his head as he drew nearer. “Have you not listen to anything they said?”

“Ah, sort of?”

Shath took a seat before him meeting his eyes. “Hunk, you are not alone. And have not been since you found me in that mountain. You don’t need to walk alone either, let me in and I will help.”

Hunk sighed. “But I’m suppose to find you. I mean, I sort of found you but Allura had to tell me where to look then.”

“You could have found me then, too. You have always known where I am. Don’t rely on tech, rely on your wits, and your mind. That is the lesson.”

“Shath, I don’t know. Maybe I’m not.” The cat bit him hard on the arm cutting his words off. “Ow! What was that for?”

Slowly the jaguar let go of Hunk’s arm. “For the constant self-doubt. I don’t like weaklings, and if you weren’t capable I never would have picked you. Now stop doubting yourself and come find me.”

Hunk blinked. “But I.” Could Shath be right? Could his own doubts and fears really be what held him back. “I’ve always been the cautious one of the group.”

“Rider and cat echo each other. I have learned to be cautious because I am blind, I can’t see every pit trap but with you, I can be more bold. You have risked much to help a few. You are brave when you don’t think about it. So don’t think, act. Let me be the one to warn you of danger, for I sense it better than you ever can.”

“Alright. I’ll.” he almost said try. But trying hadn’t gotten him anywhere. “I’ll do it.”

Hunk’s eyes snapped open. He pocketed the device he’d made and opened himself up. The first thing he heard were birds, and the crash of waves. “The ocean?” Had he really been going the right way all along? He rose his eyes still closed listing through his cat’s ears. “Another few miles. I’m coming.” With his eyes closed he started to jog, managing to jump the roots which would have caught his feet before, he avoided every dip in the ground, he could feel the world through his cat just as Shath saw through his eyes.

It was time to stop being afraid. Time to stop thinking he needed to be the voice of reason. He could take the risks, he could stand and face his fears as long as Shath was beside him.

One day left, Shiro was no closer to his cat. He hadn’t heard a word since his feline vanished. “This is crazy.” He’d no direction, no idea where to go. He’d never been so helpless as he felt right now. Even when he’d been captured he’d been in some form of control. All he needed was a place to start. “Patience yields focus.” He whispered stopping again trying to see through his cat’s eyes like he’d done when Netoe was part of the lion. “Still nothing.” He whispered several minutes later. “Maybe I have to be closer?” But then how the hell was he to know he was going the right direction at all.

Something had bothered him for a while. The jaguar’s final words. Ever since he’d arrived on Home World he’d heard one phrase repeated. Calm mind, calm body, strong mind, strong body. But the cat said something else. One mind, one body, one heart, one soul. He’s watched as the five cats ducked their heads as if it was some sort of prayer. The words bothered him though. It didn’t sound like a prayer as much as it sounded like some sort of reminder. “But a reminder to what?” That was what he didn’t know. And it was that very thing he figured he needed to understand before he could find Netoe.

In an open field he stopped. Without direction he was lost. If patience didn’t yield focus in this case maybe he needed to take the things he’d been hearing here to heart. “Alright, so calm the mind.” He took three deep breaths trying to ignore his hunger, his lack of sleep and his sore body. As he tried to calm the mind the other words raced through his mind. One mind, one body.

His eyes snapped open. “That’s it. It’s not just about calming the mind, it’s about becoming one with him. Every time I’ve been able to see though his eyes I was calm, I let him in.” Once more his eyes closed. “I shouldn’t have shut you out. I shouldn’t have thought of you as something beside my partner. I’m sorry.”

“ _You should be._ ” Netoe’s voice was strong. “ _We are nearly out of time and you are nowhere near me_.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have forgotten our lessons.” Shiro couldn’t believe how foolish he’d been. He was to lead Voltron how could he be so foolish as to forget what he learned when they first gotten the lions.

Netoe snorted. “ _It isn’t you forgot Shiro but you ignored them. You ignored me, you thought you could stand on your own but since you first flew the black lion you have not been alone. Are you ready to become one_?”

For a long moment Shiro stood still. To become one, to be of one mind, one body, heart and soul. Was he ready for that? Was he willing to give up who he was to be someone else. “Yes.” If he was honest with himself, he’d given up who he was the day his team was captured. He’d become someone else when he’d taken Matt’s place in the ring. When he’d become a Paladin of Voltron the transformation complete. “Let’s do it.”

“ _Very well. Repeat after me and open your mind to me. Heart to heart…_ ”


	12. Chapter 12

# 12

Keith was the first back, returning nearly the same day he’d set out. If he hadn’t promised to return the land cruiser he’d have been back the same day. Tahni didn’t seem surprised to see him back so soon. She did seem more surprised when Lance arrived three days after setting out. Pidge the next, followed by Hunk who came riding in on his blind cat. Keith would have laughed if he wasn’t trying to hide, pretending he hadn’t aced the test. Hunk was giving his cat directions as they raced to the house. Shiro arrived last. Netoe transferred his spirit into Shiro so they could make it back in time.

“Not bad.” Tahni announced as they gathered for a well earned dinner. “Though you went about it a bit different than I expected.” Her eyes rested on Shiro for a long moment. “But you managed. Now you’re ready to begin again and this time I expect results.”

Her words didn’t really matter to Keith, he’d given it his all and made huge strides where the others hadn’t gotten off the ground. With a phoeb to go before Allura’s sentence would be read and two phoeb until the lions might be ready Keith was feeling restless.

“Want a day off?” Tahni offered when he’d brought it up after the others arrived.

“I don’t know if it would matter.” In a way he’d felt better having Shiro and Lance out of the way. He’d worried too, afraid Lance nor Shiro would manage what he found so easy. He wanted to ask, to learn how much of a Psion but as Tahni pointed out, it wasn’t his place to ask. Least of all Lance who would then insist Keith tell.

He’d taken the day off and headed to the space port to speak to Mike. Thanks to Nickareth it was easy to get anywhere they wanted. From the rivers of the jungle to the ocean to the east and then to the mountains and back to the port before dinner. Keith had a feeling Lance was teleporting about the planet too now that Dorka knew he could in his spirit form.

Nickareth lowered himself slightly to the ground. The pain he’d once been in seemed to have eased the more used to the spirit form he became. “I’ll wait here.”

“Thanks.” Keith patted his cat who knew all about what he was about to ask. It’d been hard to admit to Nickareth what he wanted to do. He was shocked to hear the cat would join him. The tiger vowed no matter where Keith was he would be there. They were partners after all.

“Only fitting I remain by your side considering all we have been through.” Nickareth explained as he lay in the bed beside Keith. “But what do you wish to do?” Keith explained his plan half expected Nickareth to refuse at least some part of it. “A sound idea. Let us inform Mike and Tahni then your fellows.”

The first step was telling Mike what they’d agreed upon. “Hey, Mike.” Keith called glad Pidge nor Hunk were around. He suspected telling Tahni would be harder than Mike and the team, well they would be impossible. None of them would understand.

“ _Do not sell them short Keith. They might understand better than you think_.”

Mike turned. “Hey, Keith. What’s up?”

Keith looked up at the man. He could see why Tahni claimed him. With his blue-gray eyes and his blond hair he was one hell of a good looking man. “I’ve, we’ve decided to leave Voltron. Nickareth and I can be of more use on the front lines against the Giv. He’s a scout and well my Galra training makes me pretty good at infiltration.”

“Have you told Tahni?”

“Not yet. She’s next on the list. I wanted to let you know first, in case you’re altering the lion for me.”

Mike glanced at the massive robot. “Not so much the lion but the red bayard. We were going to start work on incorporating the needed crystals into them so when you locked the bayards in, the cats would enter the lions. Tahni will need to find a replacement cat and hopefully a rider.” He shrugged. “Not my problem. Let Tahni know.”

Keith nodded. “I will.” He turned and headed back to Nickareth who lowered himself so Keith could easily swing on. He half expected Tahni to refuse his desires.

“You sure?” She asked as she peeled a potato. “You’re the best of the group.”

“I know that. But I really think I can do more for you by not remaining with Voltron.”

Tahni leaned back. “Does this have something to do with your very strong, yet unannounced interest in your fellow riders?”

Keith blushed. “Maybe. Look I.”

“Alright. If you’re sure.” She waved a hand. “But you’re telling them. It’ll take me a while to find a replacement for both of you. You have until I do to change your mind. If after that you want to go back, you’re shit out of luck.” She glanced at her work. “And if you think dropping Voltron changes,”

“Not at all. I rather enjoy the training.” Keith gave a slight bow never seeing the curve to her lips.

A smile spread as she heard the front door close. “I have no doubt how this will end.”

The rest of the day Keith planned how he was going to tell them. He’d wanted to leave, to allow Shiro to reclaim the black lion and the rank of leadership. Now he didn’t need to worry. This time his leaving was all about him. He couldn’t do it anymore. He couldn’t stand side by side with Shiro or Lance and not think about them in bed, the feel of their lips on his, the way they’d move as one. No, he had to leave or he’d never be able to look at them.

“They will ask why.” Nickareth reminded him as they reached the bank of the river.

“Yeah, I know.” He pulled his shirt off and jumped into the crisp water. Nickareth splashed in beside him. “For a spirit you make a lot of waves.”

The cat shook his head. “I am as solid as I wish to be.” He reminded his rider. “What will you tell them?”

For this Keith had no answers. And remained not having any answers until he approached the house. He’d dried off, gotten a clean shirt and changed his jeans. One long table was set up out front. Tahni hinted they would be starting to eat outside as the weather warmed even more. When he saw the others gathered he froze. Should he really tell his fellow riders he was leaving and why? Would Shiro and Lance really believe him? They had to.

He approached, waiting until the others were seated. “I have an announcement.”

“You’re changing that tiger’s name?” Lance joked.

“No. I’m leaving the team.”

Shiro rose. “Keith, you can’t mean that.”

“Yeah, no kidding. Who am I going to pick on now?” Lance added.

Pidge and Hunk blinked. “But who will fly the red lion?”

Keith took a slow breath. “Tahni has already agreed to find someone else. I can’t remain.”

“That’s because he’s got no Psion.” Lance gloated.

“Keith is that true?” Shiro was on his feet as was Lance, though only Shiro moved away from the table.

The dark-haired rider glanced at the two of them. He had to say the words. “No. It’s a more personal reason. I have an interest in someone on the team.”

Lance looked at Pidge. “Ah, Keith likes you.”

“Not Pidge.” Keith met Shiro’s eyes. Hoping he could explain it to his old friend.

“Allura? I knew we were rivals. You keep away from her.”

Keith’s eyes snapped to Lance. “It’s not Allura and even if it was, I’m leaving. So what do you care.”

Shiro’s voice soft, he was close, so close Keith could have turned into him, rested his head on the taller male’s shoulder. “Keith, who. We can work with you. None of us want you to go.”

“Yeah tell us. If it’s not Pidge or Allura then…”

Keith strolled forward cupped Lance’s face, pulling him down slightly, tipped his head and kissed him, hard. He’d guessed right their mouths fit perfectly together, Lance’s lips soft, they yielded to him. He pulled back seeing the shocked expression on Lance’s face. Now Lance knew why he had to leave. He turned walking to Shiro. He stood on tiptoe wrapped his arms about the older male and kissed him as well, hard and deep leaving no doubt in anyone’s mind where his feelings lay. It felt so right to kiss them, to wrap his arms about both men and kiss them as though his life depended on it. When he pulled back he met Shiro’s stunned eyes. “Now you know.”

Nickareth moved closer offering his back but Keith didn’t want to ride he needed to run. To burn off the frustration. He’d tasted them both. He’d never have them but he’d tasted them. The memory would have to be enough. If he hurried he could get a flight off world. But first he needed his stuff. He’d earn his blade another day. For now he just had to get away.


	13. Chapter 13

# 13

Lance blinked. Keith really kissed him? His eyes drifted to Shiro. “Did.”

“Are you two going to stand there and let him go? Or are you going to go after him?” Both men looked at Tahni. “What? I’ve known. Now you do, so do something. Or you lose him.”

As though a fire was lit both men raced to their waiting cats, swimming onto their backs. “Where would he go?” Lance yelled as the cat’s sped off.

“No idea.” Shiro called back. “But I trust Netoe to know.”

“I know where Nickareth is. He wouldn’t leave without his cat.” Dorka called back as they raced towards the small houses.

Shiro gripped the cat’s mane. “Can we get to him in time?”

Lance nodded. “Nickareth is stalling him.” How the hell did he know that? Dorka hadn’t told him yet he knew the tiger would hold Keith until they could arrive.

Keith glanced about the small house. He’d gone through every room. He had everything. Nickareth was outside, waiting for him. “So why can’t I leave?” He knew why. He didn’t really want to give up being part of Voltron. He didn’t want to walk away from those he was starting to think of as friends. But he didn’t have a choice. Shiro would never look at him the same again. He’d never be able to be around Lance. Maybe he could have made up something, lied to himself, hidden the truth for a while longer but sooner or later they would learn. It was better this way better. Maybe Allura could take his place? He doubted Tahni would allow her but it was something to consider.

He faced the wall he knew connected his house to Shiro’s. “Good luck.” He breathed picking up his bag and heading for the door.

Outside he froze. Nickareth sat off to one side cleaning Dorka’s head as Netoe rubbed against his tiger. Lance and Shiro stood before him. “What are you doing here?”

“Who do you like more? Me or Shiro?” Lance planted his hands on his hips. “He kissed me first.”

This wasn’t an argument he expected to hear. “I like you the same.” He admitted as though it was a common conversation.

“No, you have to like one of us more. I want to know who.”

Keith blinked. He looked over at the three cats. Mentally asking for an explanation. “ _Dorka and I have been friends for years. We often took missions together. When the call came we helped each other get to Lord Tahni in time. Netoe was our commander until I left to become a scout. He was not pleased with my decision but like Shiro he accepted it. Your interest in their riders does not shock us._ ”

“ _I’d be more shocked if you didn’t find either of them attractive._ ” Dorka added chuckling. “ _Yes, Keith we can talk to you as easily as we can talk to our own riders. As you are the strongest, I would be more shocked if you couldn’t hear us._ ”

“ _I agree with them both_.” That was Netoe. “ _I see nothing wrong with your interest. I have been telling Shiro to tell you how he felt as well. I am glad you were brave enough to act._ _I fear if you hadn’t he would have remained quiet about his true feelings._ ”

Keith blinked. “You’ve had a crush on me, Shiro?”

“Ah.” He rubbed the back of his head glaring at the leopard. “Well.”

“Oh that does it.” Lance’s voice cut him off. The youngest male of the three stormed forward grabbed Shiro’s neck and pulled him into a rough kiss.

Keith’s cock jumped. Lance was kissing Shiro. He’d thought kissing the two men was the hottest thing he’d do but seeing Lance with Shiro heated his blood almost as much as wrapping them both in his arms had.

A mental whoop echoed his own thoughts. “ _I wondered if Lance would finally admit he liked Shiro_.” Dorka added as he flopped down and allowed Netoe to clean his chin.

Keith would have thought the cat mental banter would distract him. Or he would find their reactions annoying but all he felt was relief they approved. “ _If you knew why didn’t you tell me._ ”

“ _You needed to learn the truth for yourself Keith_.” Nickareth’s voice soft like a whisper. “ _You would not be as satisfied if I simple told you they too felt for you_.”

“ _Guess not._ ” Keith moved closer to the two men who were finally starting to pull away from each other. Not a word was spoken as Keith fell into Shiro’s arms. He didn’t feel the need to ask anything when Lance leaned down sealing their lips together. One arm wrapped about Lance while the other caught Shiro about the neck. When he pulled back from Lance he pulled Shiro down kissing him again.

Lance panted in his ear. “You could have said so sooner.” The slightly taller male nipped at Keith’s earlobe.

Keith gasped breaking away from Shiro. “Why didn’t you? You’ve been all about Allura since the day we first saw her.”

“I –” he glanced at Shiro then sagged. “I didn’t know how you would react. Either of you. Still not sure why they’re not having a problem with this.” he jerked his head towards the cats.

“They’d been friends for years.” Keith glanced back seeing Nickareth holding Netoe down cleaning his face. “They were just waiting for us.”

“And you didn’t tell me?” Lance stepped back marching over to his cat.

Dorka lifted his head from Netoe’s stomach. “Why would I? You needed to decide for yourself what you wanted. If you wished the princess who was I to argue. If you want Keith I will not think less of you.”

Lance sighed bent at the waist his arms limp before him. “You’re no help.”

Keith smiled his fingers lacing with Shiro’s. “Does it matter?”

“Guess not.” Lance rose coming close taking Keith’s other hand. “So now what?”

“I guess.” he didn’t really know. He knew what he wanted, but would they go for it. A light mental nudge from Nickareth got him moving. “Now we see how far things go.”

Keith led the way inside. The rooms looked as though they hadn’t been lived in. Slowly he pulled his jacket off tossing it on the back of a chair. He stepped closer to Lance pushing Lance’s jacket off his shoulders. He’d never felt so bold before. “Why the hell do you bother with a jacket when you’re wearing long sleeves.”

Lance blinked. “I like it. If you’re going to –” his words died as Keith kissed him again.

Warm hands lifted the smaller male’s shirt. He gasped feeling Shiro behind him. “Take it off.”

A nod was all he could manage. He grabbed the hem and pulled his black shirt over his head. Before it cleared his body Lance was attacking a nipple sucking it hard. Keith bent back his face screwed up as he fought the need to call out. The younger male pinched and Keith’s body jerked. He was very glad Shiro was there to hold him. Those strong hands ran over his stomach seeking his belt. “Shiro.”

“We want to hear you.” the older male purred in Keith’s ear. “Don’t we Lance.”

“Damn straight.” The youngest male looked up. “Bet he’s not a screamer, Shiro.”

Shiro caught the belt on Keith’s pants. “I bet he is.”

Before Keith could say a word his belt hit the floor and his jeans opened. Once more Lance was on him, sucking at his neck while he pinched a nipple hard enough to cause Keith to moan. “Told you he’s not a screamer.”

Space. He needed space to breath, to get his baring but the two men were on him. As much as he wanted space he needed their attention, but he needed it his way. He couldn’t push them away, not after he’d started this. He grabbed Shiro about the neck and pulled him close kissing him as hard as he could while he pushed Lance away enough to undo his pants. “My way.” He breathed feeling both Shiro and Lance back off a bit. Keith stepped away panting. “I’m sorry I.”

“It’s alright Keith.” Shiro wrapped an arm about him. “Too fast.”

Lance blinked. “But.”

“Yeah Lance I do, it’s just.” he looked at Shiro. “I’ve never been close to anyone after my mom vanished and then Dad died.” Slowly he looked at Lance. “Guess you could say I have trust issues.”

The youngest male stared opened mouthed. “Babe.” Then he was wrapping Keith tight. “It’s cool. We go at your pace.”

Shiro nodded laying gentle kisses along his neck and back. “As fast or slow as you want.”

“This fast.” he breathed glad when Nickareth entered his mind to tell him the two men he’d fallen for would be there. They weren’t going to leave him like his parents. And if they ever considered it they’d their own cats to kick their asses for him. “Thanks.” The words were as much for Nickareth as Lance and Shiro. “Do we have to do this in the kitchen?”

The eldest man laughed. “No, led the way.”

Keith took them both by the hand and pulled them back toward his room. There was no need to close the door and yet he did. He turned leaning on the wooden surface. “Shiro, lose the shirt.”

“If you insist.” He pulled it free, glad he’d gotten his arm back. Anna removed what ever was causing the problems while he was seeking Netoe. She claimed he’d have no more trouble with it, and she’d managed to purge his body of whatever the Galra dumped into him.

As the thin black shirt cleared his head Lance and Keith as one started to kiss him, working in tangent to drive Shiro higher. He gasped when someone bit him. He moaned when someone else grabbed his ass. And when Keith went to town on his scars he groaned as Lance worked his pants free dropping the belt much like Shiro did to Keith.

Slowly the two pushed Shiro back to the bed. When his knees hit the edge they buckled taking all three to the bed. Lance and Shiro laughed while Keith smiled. Shiro grinned as Keith leaned on him pushing the shock of white hair out of his way. “Keith?”

“Yeah I do.” he leaned forward kissing his leader tenderly then pulled Lance up and kissed him as well. “Lance?”

“I like what I see too.” The youngest male in their little group whispered stealing another kiss. “Don’t I get any.” Lance’s words faltered as Keith nipped at his neck. “Oh.”

Shiro ran slow hands over Keith’s back as the smaller male worked Lance over. He watched as Keith nipped and sucked, marking Lance’s neck. The whole time he could feel himself hardening. Suddenly Keith’s hand wandered cupping him, rubbing through the fabric of his black jeans. “Keith.” He had to know what he was doing.

The dark haired male pulled back looking at them both. He’d wanted this for so long and now he’d no idea what to do. “Yeah?”

Lance rolled onto his back kicking off his jeans. “Hand jobs?”

A three way jerk off? It might be enough, at least for now. Keith rose removing the last of his clothes. After the hours of training he was bigger than he had been, but his body was still lean, the muscles he’d gotten far smaller than Lance’s. He wrapped his arms about his chest ashamed suddenly before them.

Shiro pulled his arms open kissing every exposed line of his body. “You’re perfect Keith.”

“I’m,” then Lance added his own attention to his chest, working down his stomach and to his legs.

“Way bigger here.” The younger male whispered stroking his thigh. “You’ve been training just as hard as the rest of us.”

Keith blinked then sighed. “Maybe harder.” He shifted away. “You need to know. I’m,”

Lance waved a hand. “Yeah half Galra. We get it.”

“Psion.”

“What?” Shiro sounded as shocked as Lance looked.

Keith nodded. “I’m half Galra and half Psion. The combination, it, I’m sterile.”

“Keith.” Shiro pulled him close hugging him. “You could have told us.”

He shrugged. “I could have. But.” He looked at Lance. “You were so sure you’d have the most I didn’t really want to rain on that.”

Lance made a face. “I’m an eighth. Barely enough to even register. Of course you’d have more than me.”

“Quarter.” Shiro admitted. “I don’t know about the other two.”

“Lance I’m sorry. I didn’t. I really had no idea.”

Soft lips covered his mouth. “It’s alright Keith. Really. It sort of explains a few things about you.”

The smaller male stared. “How?”

“The way you fight. Anna was remarking on how similar you were to Tahni in fighting style. That if I wanted to learn the blade I needed to learn from someone like you.”

“I’m not that good.”

Shiro snorted. “Maybe not yet but you will be. Tahni’s remarked a few times that I’m no were near as good as you or any of her past students. You’ll have to tell us your secret one day.”

Keith’s lips parted into a smile. “Maybe one day.” Then he kissed Shiro followed by Lance. They each traced the lines of the others bodies with their lips and hands.

Lance lay flat on the bed as Keith rose over him his lips dancing about his cock. Shiro was kissing over his back leaving not a spot untouched. “You have gotten stronger.” Shiro chuckled as Lance gasped when Keith brushed his pulsing cock.

“Are you going to suck it or not?” Lance demanded.

“Depends who’s sucking me off?”’

Shiro reached between Keith’s legs and gripped him. “Suck him.”

Heat filled his checks as Shiro’s slow administrations began. “Shiro?”

“Don’t worry about me.” He purred enjoying the show as Keith tied to swallow Lance’s cock in one go. After a spluttering moment which caused Lance and Shiro to chuckle Keith backed off. He gripped the base then swallowed what he could unwrapping fingers as he relaxed taking more of Lance into his mouth. When he was sure he wasn’t going to gag he hollowed his checks and sucked in time with Shiro’s hand.

Neither saw as Shiro wet his own hand and jacked himself off. Keith didn’t even realize it until he felt something wet hit his back. Cooling come ran down his ass causing him to moan around Lance which in turn made Lance nearly come off the bed. “Keith I’m –” but the words never finished as hot spunk ran down a different place. He swallowed as fast as he could glad most of it ended up down his throat without effort.

Keith was the only one who hadn’t gotten off. Shiro flipped him over sucking until Keith saw stars and his throat was raw from screaming. Lance hung over him, kissing him, swallowing the sounds and smiling all the while. “Guess I was wrong.” He panted when Keith finally lay quiet. “He is a screamer.”

“So are you.” Keith huffed as Lance tried to make room for Shiro.

“Can you move over?”

Keith chuckled. “Maybe in a few hours.” His eyes drifted closed until he felt Shiro lifting him. Somehow he managed to find the strength to get under the covers, with Shiro in the middle.

He curled into the strong chest lacing his fingers with Lance over Shiro’s broad chest. Lance took Shiro’s other side his head resting in the hallow. “Keith? No more secrets okay?” he yawned.

“I don’t think I have any left.” the smaller male grinned as Shiro wrapped his arms about them both.

“We’re a team Keith.”

He nodded. “Yeah.” Tomorrow he’d tell Tahni she didn’t need to find anyone to replace him. He was staying. As long as Shiro and Lance would have him he’d remain.


	14. Chapter 14

# 14

Keith moaned as he slowly woke. Something very warm and furry was at his back which hadn’t been there before. He’d been laying on a hard chest belonging to Shiro. “Gone.” He grumbled as he curled into the pillow deeper. They were both gone. Had the night before meant nothing? Or did they simply not wish to wake him before they headed off for their own lessons. With another phoeb to go before the lions would be done all the trainers were really cracking down on the Paladins.

Someone kissed him causing Keith to roll to his back. “Lance?”

“Breakfast. Shiro cooked.” He grinned taking a seat. He wore only his jeans his shirt still in the kitchen tossed over a chair along with his normal jacket. “Getting up?”

“What time is it?” He reached for the clock which wasn’t there, only for his hand to be stopped.

Lance lifted the reaching hand to his lips kissing each knuckle until Keith pulled his hand away a soft smile on his lips. “Shiro and I need to head out soon for training.”

Keith sat up. “Five?” It felt later, or perhaps he’d just slept well for once.

“Afraid so.” Shiro entered with a plate filled with eggs, bacon and toast. “Hungry?”

“Sort of.” He took the offered plate as Shiro headed back out to gather the other two for them.

Lance blinked. “What’s wrong Keith?”

He shrugged. “Not wrong, just weird. Since we arrived I’ve.” Shiro stepped into the room. “I’ve been up most of the night. I can’t seem to get on a more normal sleep schedule. I’ve been training until near dawn with Tahni.” He’d tell them later what his training consisted of these days. He’d keep nothing from them, at least nothing which would cause either to be hurt. But his newly learned ability to dance and how that would aid him in combat, well he’d rather show then tell them.

Shiro nodded as though he understood. “It’s been hard to get out of bed most days since arriving here.”

“It’s like a vacation.” Lance forked up some of his meal. “Nice not to have food goo any more. I’d forgotten what it was like to chew food.”

“I’ll second that.” Keith ate quickly glad they’d stayed. “Allura’s verdict should be read soon.” As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he’d said the wrong thing. “Lance.”

The brown haired male shook his head. “No. It’d never work between us I know that. Besides, after last night.” He leaned forward half expecting Keith not to return what he was offering.

Keith pressed his lips against Lance’s. “Yeah. Shiro?” he glanced up at the older male, his shock of white hair combed back though it looked ready to fluff forward once more.

“I agree with Lance.” He bent kissing Keith then Lance. “We’ll see you for the verdict?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Keith promised handing the empty plate back. “See you both for lunch.” Another kiss between the three before Shiro and Lance headed out. Keith lay back asking Nickareth to inform Tahni he wouldn’t be leaving the team after all.

The cat chuckled. “ _She’s not up yet. You can tell her when you see her at lunch_.” The tiger yawned then lowered his head. “ _You will want larger rooms on the castle. I can’t see you three sleeping apart for long_.”

Keith snickered wrapping an arm about Nickareth. “And I can’t see you three sleeping anywhere but at our sides.”

His only answer was a rough tongue to his nose.

“How do you plead?” Tahni asked as she sat on the high throne. Whoever thought the Lord of the Psions needed a throne clearly hadn’t known her well. She hadn’t a throne back on Earth so why the hell did she need one here. Nearly all business was conducted in her home, from the war councils to the trade councils, both of which she was overdue to hold. There were of course times when the throne was needed. When new visitors came to the world, or in cases like this. Most of the time though she hated the way it felt to sit on the damn thing, to put herself above anyone felt wrong.

Allura stood her hands folded before her as though she stood in chains. Coran beside her as well as her lawyer. The Psions didn’t need more than one person to represent a crime. One person told both sides, and anyone who wished to speak could. She ran her court the way it should be run. Though being able to hear minds was an added bonus.

Tahni wanted the Paladins there as well, but the room filled before she could arrive. Before leaving she’d set them up in the conference room, with the best seat in the house. She glanced to the side knowing they could see both her and Allura. Once this was over they only had to wait for the test run on the lions and then the riders could leave.

She hadn’t been surprised when Keith announced he’d be staying after all. “Figured.” She’d tossed him a knife to give her a hand.

“How?”

“I can read minds and both Lance and Shiro were pretty open about their feelings towards you. Even if you didn’t know.” She’d winked sending Keith into a small fit of laughter at his own foolishness.

“Guilty.” Allura stated.

Tahni blinked she hadn’t been expecting that answer. “I will remind you,”

The princess swallowed. “I stand trial not for myself but my family. They are guilty of the crimes they have been charged with. I want it known that I had nothing to do with the enslavement or the imprisonment of your people.”

“Very well. It has been noted.” She glanced at the camera. “Then I see no reason to go over the evidence. If any wish to see it,” she waited. “Very well.”

In the conference room Keith took Lance’s hand. No matter what they did the night before Lance would always have feelings for Allura. When Lance gave his hand a light squeeze Keith knew his silent support was appreciated. Shiro’s hand was on Lance’s other shoulder. Both giving him the support he clearly needed.

“Your sentence is as follows. You are hereby charged with the protection and the care of those who once were enslaved by your family. If their lives are in danger it is your responsibility to see they come home safety and without harm. We of the Psion understand you face a war and people die however if for any reason you could save one of their lives by giving your own and do not, you shall be found in violation and shall be imprisoned for the rest of your life. Is this understood?”

The Paladins stared. “Wait what?” Hunk glanced at the others. Even Keith’s mouth was agape. “But she.”

“Of course.” Keith’s slack jaw closed and a smile spread. “What better punishment?”

Pidge and Alli looked at each other. “Yeah but she was already doing that.”

“That’s the point.” Keith countered. “Her family was charged with enslavement. It makes sense she’d be the one charged with our protection now. How better to prove she’s not out to hurt us or see we fail?”

Lance turned, his hands waving in the air. “But she already does that.”

A new soft voice. One Hunk knew well, chuckled. “That’s why grandmother did it that way. What better way for the Psions to see she’s not her family and still give you what you need, then to punish her with the very thing she’s willing to do anyway.” The redhead smiled.

Hunk dipped his head. “Yeah but, I’d have thought you know jail time or.”

“To what end?” The redhead asked, his deep brown eyes taking everyone in. “So you lose your support staff? Grandmother might be harsh but she’s not dumb. You’re not staying here to fight the Giv else she might. And they can’t spare a battle cruiser to go with you, So what options does she have?”

“We need the Castle of Lions.” Shiro nodded. “And the only one who can fly it is Allura. If she was held here.”

The redhead nodded. “You would be up shit’s creek without a paddle. And the last thing anyone wants is for you to be stranded without the support you need.”

Lance’s mouth dropped, as the others around him whooped. “Well, I.” He glanced at Keith. “Guess I thought it’d be way worse.” He didn’t need to show off any more. He had what he wanted even if he hadn’t realized he wanted the other male.

“Grandmother can be harsh but your Allura didn’t deserve a harsh punishment. She wasn’t even born when this mess began. Maybe if she’d been alive sure but. That’d be like punishing any of you for a crime your family commits while you’re out here. You couldn’t know and can’t stop them.”

They all sighed. At least they got the Castle of Lions still. “So what happens now?” Hunk got use to the redhead. He’d heard that small voice often enough to know there was real power there. It sort of helped when he’d seen the young man fight for the first time. Able to handle the massive broad sword he wore at his side with ease, taking down an opponent twice his size and nearly three times his weight.

Bastian smiled. “Now we have a party, then you get ready for your test mission.” He shrugged. “Could I have the room. I sort of need to call my boss and let him know what’s going on. Then call my Stead Mate and make sure he knows what’s up.”

“Of course.” Shiro waved them out as the small redhead took a seat.

“Any idea what sort of party he means?” Lance pressed as the door shut behind themselves.

Mike stepped from around the corner. “The kind which involved food, dancing and fighting. A normal Psion gathering.” He winked. “Bass in there?”

Hunk nodded. “Calling his boss?”

The other male nodded. “Good idea. You’ll want to attend the war council if you’re here. Not that I expect you to be. The Lions should be ready to go in another month. Tomorrow, we’ll need you all at the port. We’re going to see if your cats can enter the crystals we’ve installed into your bayard and then be locked into the lions.”

Keith swallowed hard. “So they won’t be,”

“They’ll be able to leave the crystals at will. It’s what made Alfor’s crime so damn fucked up.”

“Ah, I don’t get it.” Lance looked at the others who looked as confused as he felt.

Mike chuckled and waved them to the kitchen. “When a Psion dies, they can either pass on or they can remain. Those who remain are spirits. You follow so far?” they nodded. “Back on Earth we used crystals to increase our power. Everyone wore a shard of the crystal about their necks. Those who wished to remain would lock their soul into those crystals. They could come and go as they wished but most just stayed in the crystals. We placed those crystals in what we called the crystal caves. Those caves were so infused with power we could pretty much run anything. When we left we released any who remained in their crystals, then sealed the caves.

“Here we don’t use crystals as freely or as often. Tahni myself, Anna, and three others still have them.” He pulled the necklace out he wore. “If we wished we could put our souls into them and never need a body again. These days crystals are just used as data storage.”

Pidge snapped her fingers. “And the spirits are a sort of data.”

“You got it in one. Yes, the cat could interface with the lions but as the lions are robotic they sort of need a program. Your bayards act like a system control OS, operating system. They tell the lions what to do, like the shield or the cannon. Now we want the cats to be part of the machine but we don’t want them to be stuck again so.”

“So you’re going to use those data crystals you installed to see if the cats can put their souls into them and then use the bayards as a conduit to the lions?” Hunk blinked. If it worked. “It’s genius.”

Mike smirked. “That’s the idea. We don’t know if it’ll work. That’s why we need all of you. We’re hoping we can make it so the bayard responds to you, not to the lion. In other words we’re hoping Lance and Keith you could switch lions but still use your proper cat because you’re not changing bayard.”

Shiro nodded. “It makes sense. Keith could take the black lion then and still have Nickareth. Or I could take the blue if needed and still have Netoe.”

“That’s the hope. Of course we could be way off and it doesn’t work. But we’ll see.” He waited a beat hearing the cat’s pleasure with the idea. “I’ll see you all around ten am. The sooner we do this the sooner you can be out of the heat.” He waved heading off to see what else he could do.

Keith, Lance and Shiro looked at each other. They were one step closer. If this worked. “It won’t matter what lion we’re in as long as we have the bayard with our cat.”

“And we shall not be forced to remain behind.” Nickareth stated. “You take your bayards everywhere, and so we shall be with you always.”

“A team of five becomes ten,” Pidge grinned. “There are advantages Shiro.”

Netoe ducked his head. “We can split off, allow you riders to do what we can not while we do what you can not. Two prong missions will become easier. If this works.”

Shiro sighed. “And if not?”

“Then it’s back the drawing board.” Pidge answered. “No one wants them confined.”

True enough Keith knew. Ten am was going to prove hard on him but he’d manage, if only to see this done. He was ready to get back out there and into the fight. They all were and it showed with the way nearly everyone moved.


	15. Chapter 15

# 15

Both Shiro and Lance stared as Keith walked along the now empty tables. They’d been told Psion celebrations consisted of food, dancing and combat but they hadn’t really understood what sort of dancing they’d see. Nearly everyone who walked across the tables were dressed as Keith. The women wore a bit more to cover their chests while the men wore only pants. That wasn’t what made both Shiro and Lance’s cocks take notice. It was the sort of dancing they did. So far not one of those who walked the tables had been anything less than sexual.

Keith wore only the soft leather pants the Psion used when they entered combat. At his side he wore a wooden sword. Just like the one he’d been training with. Three quintant ago he’d faced off against not only Tahni but Lance who fired arrow after arrow at him. He’d managed to avoid most of them knocking the others out of the way when possible. Once he’d even managed to maneuver Tahni into the line of one, winning him the battle and the right to use a real sword until they shipped out. He’d opted for the wooden as he planned to throw it into the air and he didn’t want to hurt himself. He didn’t have the mental mastery of the other dancers he’d seen.

His feet were light on the wooden surface. He’d learn more than just how to fight like a Psion, he’d learned to move like one, he felt eyes, heard their screams and felt their desires. Tahni gave him a single piece of advice. “Pick one or two people and focus solely on them. Shut everyone else out. They are your only focus. Remember every move is an attack or a guard, when you dance you fight, those you pick are those who you fight.”

The cat calls were insane as he moved along the table tops until he stood before Shiro and Lance. He licked his lips his nerves strung tighter than they ever were when he was in real combat.” _Relax. You have nothing to prove Keith.._ ”

“ _So why can’t I stop shaking_?”

“ _Because you’re not used to being the center of attention. Focus only on your lovers. Lock your mind down and feel only them. They are the only two out there._ ”

He nodded narrowing his focus. Shiro and Lance were both in awe and shock. Shiro wanted to pull him down and hide him away. Lance wanted nothing more then to lean him back and taste his skin before everyone. His mouth went dry and he glanced at Tahin.

She nodded. “ _That’s the power we have. You might be only half but you’re still a damn fine looking man. Now show all what you can do. That you don’t have to be a fullblood to leave us wanting_.”

Keith almost smiled. Shiro and Lance were right where he wanted them, with a final nod the music began, a slow song which would gradually climb in fever and speed. He turned on the balls of his feet the sword in his hand as he moved letting the music carry him through each move. He ducked under a blade which wasn’t there, leap out of the way and twirled to safety as another came after him. He dodged arrows which weren’t there, rushed opponents no one else could see and all of it he did in time with the music. Every step timed, every thrust perfect. When the music finally stopped he froze chest heaving as the crowd went wild. He turned slowly to face Shiro and Lance seeing their jaws on the table and both fighting not to pull him down into their laps.

He gave a bow then hurried off, partly to change and partly to slow his own thundering heart. As soon as he left the fire light Tahni was there handing him a water bottle and a cool towel. “Well done. Most impressive. Don’t be surprised if you’re challenged to a fight.”

“That good?”

“One of the best we’ve seen tonight.” She nodded at where the two men came from. “Then again, you might not be staying for the rest of the night.”

Both Shiro and Lance tried to ask questions only to give up and shower him with kisses, before they left the field for a different sort of dancing.

They didn’t even make it back before Lance was pressing Keith to a tree. “You could have told us.”

“I wanted to surprise you.” he breathed as Shiro kissed his still exposed neck. “Shiro.”

“You promised no more secrets.” Lance growled as he sucked a nipple into his mouth.

Keith gasped bucking into these mouths. “I didn’t –” Words failed him as the two worked his body into a frenzy.

Shiro stepped back admiring the mark he’d left on Keith. “You’re going to pay for your silence.”

The smaller male nodded. He didn’t mind paying for it as long as he got to have these two. “Fine but I get to taste.” He jerked a hand at Shiro.

Lance pulled away. “And who’s taking care of my needs?”

Keith grinned. “Shiro.” His words were just barely audible before he pulled away from the tree and raced back to the house. He didn’t glance back to see if they followed or if they were stripping on their way after him. He’d find out soon enough.


	16. Chapter 16

# 16

“Alright listen up.” Tahni barked. She didn’t like this no matter what Mike told her. The robots needed to be tested sure but did it have to be on a planet they’d already lost four people on. “I’m only going to say this once. We’ve lost four people on this damn planet. One because he was a fool and the other three trying to protect said fool. This planet has been off limits since. As far as we know this place is dead except for the massive beasts. They stand as tall as one of your robots, with four foot long claws. If you’re hit by those, you’re dead. Your mission, to find out if the research team was right and there are usable resources. If you can find the bodies of our fallen and return them, and last if possible, learn what happened out there to kill the planet so totally.

“The planets surface is dead, with high winds and a stone surface. You might be able to cut into the surface with laser but nothing short of that will do. This is footage from the last team who went.” She flicked a finger and the footage began.

Three men could be seen as the last one filmed. “We’ve just landed on the surface of Kadill. Vorden stop fooling around.”

Keith blinked, so the other mix like himself was behind the camera. He wondered if anyone else knew what Vorden was. He glanced at Shiro but he was focused on the terrain. Lance was doing the same though his reasons might be less to memorize it but more to get an idea of what his lion would be up against. Pidge studied the ship while Hunk was eating, making small notes on a pad of paper. For Keith the man behind the camera and those he was filming were more important than anything else.

“Oh come on Dillen. There’s nothing here. Let’s have some fun.”

“Those monsters are here.” Another man yelled. “Now stop fooling around. You want to end up like your old man?”

The camera man stilled. “I’m not like him.”

The one named Dillen nodded. “Good then settle down. We just landed on Kadill we will be setting up camp three miles from here. Vorden, save battery power.”

The camera clicked off then restarted. A storm raging behind them. This time Vorden was one of them in the film. He appeared as human as Keith did though there was something about his eyes which hinted at the Galra heritage. “Our mission is to collect ore samples.” He sounded calm, completely in control. What caused this young man to rush headlong into danger? “We plan to be here for a week, standard time. That’s three days longer than on Home World, right Dillen?”

“Four.” Another man answered, this one looked older. He could have been related to Keith if his hair wasn’t blond and his face more angular. “The kids, Vorden. I’m the commander of this team Aaron. Dillen is that fat pig feeding his face.”

The team looked at Dillen for the first time without his suit on. He was anything but fat, a tall skinny man looked at what appeared to be an apple in his hand. “Yeah, I’m the pig.” He laughed then waved at the last member of their team. “And that’s Brad.” the commander’s eyes narrowed. “We’re not expecting trouble but you never know on these sorts of missions.”

Keith glanced at Tahni. “Do you get the feeling Aaron had a bad feeling about Brad?”

The lord blinked. She’d been young when she watched this the first time. She’d missed that and as she hadn’t bothered to review the footage since. “You could be right. The way he said that. Alright add another part to your mission. See if you can find the rest of the notes. All we got was this and it’s not complete. I want to know what happened out there.”

“Did you watch it?” Shiro didn’t know what was going on but Keith seemed to know something more about this mission.

“I did, twice. I’ll admit both times I was angry, and young. We lost three good men.”

Pidge turned. “But you said four died.”

Tahni ducked her head. “Yes, four died. One, well I wouldn’t call him a good man. Vorden, Aaron and Dillen were good men. No matter what Anna believes. They didn’t need to die. They shouldn’t have.” She looked at Keith. “I don’t want the same mistakes made out there this time.”

“Understood.” He turned back to the camera. Something was off about Vorden’s behavior and his later actions. He seemed pleased to be there, happy to be working with Dillen and Aaron. “Did those three work as a team often?”

“Yeah. Aaron was Dillen’s leader for most missions. When Vorden came of age he asked to join their team. Aaron made the request for him at the same time. He was cleared quickly.” She waved a hand calling a report to her hand. “Vorden has a good head on his shoulders. He will be a fine asset to my team.”

Shiro turned from the screen, glad it was paused. “What did he say about Brad?”

Tahni shrugged. “I have no idea. There was no complaint when Brad was assigned to him.”

“That you know of.” Hunk almost grinned. “Could someone have hidden the information from you?”

Not a pleasant thought. “I’ll dig through my records and see what I can find. This next part is what you need to see.”

Once more Vorden was filming. “That thing’s huge.” The massive beast looked like a cross between a dog, an armadillo, and a badger. It moved with an air of aggression to it.

“That’s why we’re staying away from it.” Dillen patted him on the shoulder.

Something was whispered off screen. Keith froze it. “Pidge can you find out what was said?”

She nodded quickly running the tape back and then trying to enhance the footage and the words. After several attempts they finally got it. “You could take it.” Brad’s voice. “Half Psion half Galra? You’re stronger than that thing.”

Tahni’s hand froze. Slowly she turned. “Play that again.” They all listened once more. “Brad shouldn’t have known what he was.”

Shiro and Lance both looked at Keith who gave them a tiny nod. “It sounds like Brad was baiting him.” Pidge echoed what they were thinking.

“Agreed. I wish I knew what happened. There’s only once more the camera is used, a few hours after this but their last radio check-in was days later. Aaron reported each day. Pidge, can you run this tape?” She pulled it out. “I can hope someone erased what happened over those next few days. Any insight into why four of my people died would be helpful.”

“Are you sure Vorden made the first move?”

Tahni nodded. “As sure as I can be.” She handed the tapes over. “Go ahead and listen to them. The last radio contact was Aaron reporting Vorden was rushing headlong into battle with one of those things. Several days later we sent a probe and saw four dead bodied. We couldn’t get close enough to identify them but they looked about right. I’ll give you the coordinates as they appeared on the probe and the radio transmission.”

Shiro took the tapes as Tahni left the room. “Keith?”

“Yeah I know. I’m half Psion. That’s why I look human,” he explained taking a seat in one of the free chairs. “Tahni told me about this mission. I sort of asked if we could go, to test the lions.”

“Keith.”

He rose. “No Shiro, I didn’t want to go to prove we’re not all going to get killed. It sounded like a good mission for the lions. The weather is terrible, giant monsters no one can beat? It’s a perfect testing planet for the upgrades.”

Pidge nodded. “He’s right Shiro. These conditions are ideal. And the beasts are as armored as a Galra ship. We’ll be able to tell if the improvements are going to hold up and what they can handle.” She looked at Keith. “Did you know him?”

“Didn’t even know I was Psion until the blood work came back. He was born back when the Marmora and the Psions worked together. As far as I know he and I are the only ones.” He stared at Shiro begging him not to tell the others what he’d told them. There would be no other mix like him, as he was sterile.

Lance shrugged taking the heat off Keith. “Sounds good me to. I know she wants this ore but it might be better to see if we can find these people. The Psions are tough, maybe one of them lived and left a message.”

Hunk snorted. “They wouldn’t still be alive.”

“Why not?” the brunette went on. “Tahni and her people used cryostasis to make the trip here, who’s to say they didn’t do the same hoping someone would come and rescue them.”

Shiro and Keith blinked. “You could be right. The Psions are very skilled at living, it’s possible. But I don’t want this to turn into a rescue mission just in case there’s no one to rescue.”

“But if there is.” Lance draped an arm about Keith. “There could be two of you.”

Before Keith would have thrown Lance off but now he leaned in, giving himself a few seconds to enjoy his presence before sitting back. “Maybe. But I’d guess one of the others made it back to the ship, or somewhere else safe. But I agree we shouldn’t put too much faith in anyone being alive. Shiro I want to find them, confirm they died in battle and bring them home.”

The leader dipped his head. “Agreed. We have our orders. Pidge see if you can get anything else off that tape. Hunk work on the radio reports. Lance, Keith help Tahni go through her files. There has to be something they missed. This whole mission feels off.”

No one disagreed with Shiro. They all felt it, three of the personnel were happy, excited to be there, the other out of place. Something happened, what that was, they needed to know before they set out.

Pidge cued the tape. “Someone went to a lot of work to cover this up.” She fast forwarded through the parts they’d seen. “From what I can gather the tape was running most of the time.” She stopped it then hit play. “It’s grainy but.”

Three people could be seen. One clearly Aaron, the others could have been Dillen and Vorden. “Boss are you sure?” The one who could have been Dillen asked. “I agree something’s wrong with Brad but.”

“You know the policy. If the whole crew’s not together pull back and regroup.”

“That’s if one of your people have gone missing.” the other retorted. Keith was sure Vorden was the speaker. “Besides he’s only voicing the same thing we’re all feeling. Something’s off with this whole damn planet, like we’re being watched.”

Aaron snorted. “You’re telling me you want to face one of those things?”

Vorden shook his head. The tape wavered then came back, clearer than before. The three were gathered about a small fire. Vorden sat beside Dillen and Aaron across from them. “I’m just saying there’s something off about those beasts. They don’t move right.”

Pidge paused it. “We’re missing his response of course but judging from what Dillen says next we can assume he said he didn’t want to.” She hit play once more.

“Vorden’s not a fool like Brad, Aaron. He knows when you can’t win.” Dillen slapped the smaller male on the back.

Keith studied him through the grainy tape. He was slender, built similar to himself. Was that a trait of the mixed blood? Or was it a mark of their parents. His arms were bigger but then the weapon he carried appeared heavier than his own. “We’ll have our bayards.” he muttered reassuring himself they would be armed even if he didn’t have his Marmora blade.

The video went on. “We can’t report in until tomorrow anyway Aaron. We might as well wait until then.”

“Very well, Bedtime. Vorden?”

“Yeah, I got it.” He rose and headed for the camera. His finger hovered over the button. His face clearly visible as he mouthed something. Then the tape paused.

Pidge sighed. “I can’t figure out what he said. But it might be important.”

Tahni rose. “Play it again.” She stared then nodded. “I know. Keith, Shiro, did you find the written reports?” They nodded. “Let me see them.” She took the offered papers paged through them until she found the needed file. “Bingo.” She read the papers then glanced up. “Once more Pidge.” the green Paladin obliged. “Yup. He was speaking Psion, it’s noted here in his own words. “Three days in and I’m sure something is amiss. Aaron, Dillen and I are in agreement but, we do not agree what to do. Aaron wishes to fall back. Dillen to press on.” She looked up at the screen where it was paused. “What he said in the video, ‘Brad’s planning something.” She set the papers down. “What he wishes to do is missing.” She tapped a finger on the table. “Is there more Pidge?”

“Only one more thing worth seeing.” She fast forward it then stopped it. “This is badly destroyed but I think you’ll be able to tell what happens.”

They all leaned forward as Brad raced towards one of the monsters. “Brad get back here you crazy bat.” Aaron yelled as a storm picked up.

“I’ll get him.” Vorden yelled as he drew his weapon charging after him.

Aaron grabbed something as Dillen went after Vorden. “Brad’s lost his mind, he’s declared he’s going to fight one of those things and prove he’s better than us. Vorden’s gone after him. Here’s hoping his mixed blood saves his ass. We’re going after him.” Tape played showing Brad getting cut in half. Then it stopped.

“That’s it. It ends there. It was sent some time after. The storm might have –”

“I don’t think so.” Hunk cut her off. “The audio for the radio was really altered.” He hit his own player. “Someone went to a lot of trouble to alter this. They used some sort of program, so every time the name Brad came up it was changed to one of the other three.”

Tahni swore jumping to her feet. “Cal de so vorgeth. I should have frelling known. Was there any report by Aaron to have Brad removed from the team?”

Keith shook his head. “No, only a small note that Brad hated Vorden for some reason.”

“Ta’sa no dorsheth. That fucker.” She spun on Mike. “Go back through all the reports. If I’m right I know why Brad hated Vorden. I want the proof.”

Mike rose slowly. “There’s no one left of his line. Either of them.”

Her face changed to a mix of rage and evil pleasure. “Dishonor after death is far worse.”

Her mate bowed. “I’ll see it done.”

“Boys, and girls.” she nodded at Pidge. “Slight change to your mission. I want those bodies first and foremost. Second recover their craft, third if there’s any truth to their belief they were being watched and if so by what, and fourth the ore. Am I clear?”

“Crystal.” Shiro inclined his head as Pidge, Hunk and Tahni snickered. “What?”

Tahni waved her hand. “A joke really. Crystal is used for most things, from daggers to data storage, and it’s never clear.” She rose patting Shiro on the shoulder. “But as I was born on Earth I know what you mean. You have one day to prepare, make sure you know their mission logs by heart. You might have to retrace their steps. Dismissed.”

They rose leaving the room. “Something bothers me about this.” Pidge began. “We know all Psion ships use living cats for an engine, but there’s none listed for their cruiser. Unless they were brought in and then dropped close to the planet they’d need one, right?”

“We’ll find out.” Shiro didn’t know how he felt about the Psions using live people even the cat sort for their engines. It felt almost as wrong as what happened to Netoe and the others.

The cats didn’t agree. It was an honor to be able to handled and teleport a ship. It was a talent which couldn’t be breed. The engines were closely protected, guarded even at the risk of others lives. If this cruiser didn’t have a listed engine there was a damn good reason.

The five stood before their improved lions, each of the cats already entered the crystals now attached to the bayards. “It’ll be nice to be working with Allura again.” Lance grinned winking at Keith and Shiro. At least Shiro managed not to blush unlike Keith. The memory of the night before still fresh in his mind. Lance’s legs pushed back as he entered. Lance panting begging for more as he slipped deeper in. Keith could still feel Shiro’s tongue at his entrance then the broad head breaching him.

They’d hung there. Shiro draped over his back while Lance panted below him. Keith leaned forward kissing him as Shiro pulled back only to thrust forward driving Keith into Lance. Two gasps, as Shiro pulled back bringing Keith with him. Keith lost time with each thrust, his own cock rubbing against Lance’s inner walls driving them both to new heights.

Lance came first, his cock red and pulsing, his seed spilled down making a small pool about his balls. Lance clenched about Keith causing him to spill over the edge as well. Then Shiro followed. Shiro had cleaned both Keith and Lance up then crawled between them letting his younger men curl into him.

“Should we tell the others?” Shiro asked as Keith’s eyes closed. The smaller male at peace these days. His temper cooled, he didn’t know if the training or Nickareth helped to temper him. Or maybe it was their new union which cooled his lover.

“I don’t think Allura would be okay with this.” Lance yawned as his eyes drifted closed.

Keith opened one eye. “Still want her?”

Lance chuckled his voice sleepy. “I want you two more. Talk tomorrow.”

They hadn’t talked at all about what to do about their relationship once they left Home World. All three cats assured Keith neither Shiro nor Lance wished their union to end.

“You won’t be.” Tahni’s voice snapped Keith out of his own thoughts. “The Castle is being refitted. You’ll meet up with a battle cruiser in the area. It’s the only thing we have big enough to hold the lions.” She glanced at the cats. “I wish we could have shrank them down.”

Mike snickered. “We’re working on a smaller robotic version for planet side when they don’t need Voltron, or at least not the large version. Alright, let’s see how this works.”

They’d done a test run, verifying the cats could be transferred to the lions. Today they’d learn if the cats could control the lions and now much control they really had.

“Riders. This is a test run. If a lion malfunctions, you lose control, anything, pull back. I will _not_ lose more good men and women to that frelling planet. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes ma’am.” Shiro nodded as did the others.

Tahni took them all in then sighed. “Remain in radio communication. Record everything. Felines, you have the range, stay in contact with the battle cruiser. I will _not_ have a repeat. Am I clear?”

Netoe ducked his head. “Yes, my Lord you shall have what you seek. We shall not fail you.”

“Good enough. The lions have the coordinate of the battle cruiser. They’re expecting you. Good luck.”

The Paladins nodded then loaded into their lions. Each one inserted their bayard and the lions came to life, roaring as they stood up stretched and moved. Their tails lashing.

Pidge grinned as Alli shook. “I can stand.” She called through the speakers. “I can walk. I can,” Pidge pulled back on the controls. “What?”

“Not here.” She chided her cat laughing at the feline’s excitement.

Nickareth also shook. “Feels good. A bit heavier than I recall. I’ll need to adjust for the added weight.”

Keith flipped a switch so he could talk with the ground crew as well as the other riders. “Nickareth says it’s a bit heavier than before.”

“Shath agrees. He’s sure you added twenty pounds. And he’s not able to access his claws like before.”

Mike punched a few things into his computer. He touched a small ear piece. “He should be able to. We didn’t take anything away.”

“He’s got the shield but- oh wait.” Hunk turned the bayard and grinned as massive claws appeared. “We got it. To access most of their special talents you’ll need the bayard.” He explained.

Pidge nodded. “Yeah the bayard is tuned to help focus our desires. We need to be in sync for this to all work. How far is the ship?”

Shiro tapped something as Netoe flexed. “We’ve got a ways.”

“Then can I suggest we take the time in space to learn how it’s all working now?” Lance pushed the controls forward but his cat didn’t move. “Hey?”

“We weren’t told to go yet.” Dorka snickered.

Keith tested his own controls. “Lance has a point. We don’t want to fool around with things too much down here. Space is a better place.”

Tahni nodded. “Stay close to the planet as you get familiar with the controls again. I’d rather you be able to come back quickly if something’s wrong than wait until you’re too far away for us to help.”

“Understood. Alright Paladins let’s go.”

Dorka leapt into the air followed by Shath and Alli. Nickareth and Netoe were the last to leave. Tahni and Mike watched until they were out of sight smiling as they felt the cats excitement to be back in the lions.

The five broke atmosphere and entered space drifting as they did so. “That was easy.” Shiro glanced back glad he’d a clear view of everything as though he was floating in space.

“Crimson black.” Pidge beamed. “It’s really is some remarkable stuff. We should be able to take a direct hit from a Galra cannon without trouble.”

“Yeah. The metal will convert that energy into something we can use and power up our own attacks.” Hunk added also smiling. “Alright Shath let’s see what we can do. Shoulder cannon.” He gripped the bayard and the cannon appeared.

Slowly each one went their their different attacks. When Shiro called for the mouth swords the cats spat at the idea. It was Nickareth who refused the hardest. “We’re Psion. Claws of diamond, teeth of steel, hides of iron, manes of titanium, muscles like tight wound springs ready to be sprung, and tails like the lethal whip which beat your lord and master.” he quipped.

Keith chuckled. “You might be all those things normally but not in this body.” He remind his cat.

Dorka sighed. “He’s right old friend.” The mouth blade appeared though it hardly looked like it had before. “We need to test everything before we go into battle, now stop being stubborn.”

Nickareth grumbled but did as he was told. Each one of the mouth-blades reflected what their riders would use. Nickareth held what could have been a cross between a Psion sword and the Marmora blade.

“Alright.” Shiro called when they ran through everything. “We seem to be in good shape. Let’s form Voltron.”

Once more the lion performed perfectly. Keith felt Nickareth fade slightly back. “ _I know nothing about how to move as a man. You do. I leave control of this body to you_.” his tiger explained as Lance remarked that Dorka wasn’t present any more.

“Neither is Alli.” Pidge seemed more upset than she should have, considering.

“They’re there.” Shiro promised. “Keith?”

The dark haired male nodded. “Nickareth just told me they’re giving us control as we know how humans move. They don’t.” He turned his bayard. “Sword.” He yelled as the blade appeared. “Let’s make this run fast.” he didn’t want to admit he disliked not having Nickareth as present as before.

It took almost no time for them to run through all Voltron’s attacks. “Alright let’s split and get moving. Tahni we’re a go.”

“Very good. Best of luck riders.”

As soon as the lions were back the cats were present. Keith let go of the controls as Nickareth took over shooting forward. It was very reminiscent of when they had first approached the planet only this time he was in the proper lion. “ _Rest Keith. We have a ways to go, and you didn’t get much sleep last night._ ”

Keith flipped another switch. “Shiro, Lance. I’m going to take a nap.” He leaned the seat back and closed his eyes. “Nickareth follow Netoe’s lead.” He whispered hearing his two lovers wishing him a good nights rest.

“ _Keith wake up we’re approaching the battle cruiser_.”

Keith woke sitting up. “How long?”

“ _A day._ ”

“What? I was asleep for a full day?” That was hard to believe.

Shiro snickered. “No you were out for a few hours. Due to the orbit of the sun in their area it’s the following day.”

Keith sighed. He didn’t think he’d been that worn out. “Thanks Shiro.” he smacked the controls. “You could have said that.”

“ _I could have. But I rather enjoyed your reaction_.” Keith could hear the wink in his cat’s voice.

“Front viewer on.” The screen lit up as Hunk whistled. Keith agreed with Hunk, the ship before them was huge. Almost as large as the castle but moving far slower. “That’s a battle cruiser?”

Pidge’s face came up on the screen beside him. “Sure is. They build them nearly completely in space. They never land. They’re the support ships in battle. They offer repairs and the heavy artillery. I think I read there’s only twenty in service and most are on the front lines against the Giv.”

Lance leaned forward his face visible on another screen. “How much fire power does it have?”

“It makes a Galra warship look like a fighter in comparison.” Pidge chuckled.

The screen suddenly jumped as a human looking face appeared. “I don’t know about that. Haven’t seen a Marmora ship in a hell of a long time. Welcome to the Shella. Opening bay nine, you should all be able to fit.”

The lions slipped within the bay and took a seat. “Do we just pull the bayards out?”

“ _Yes._ ” Nickareth chuckled. “ _I’m already back in the crystal._ ”

That was all Keith needed to know. He pulled the bayard out and then left his lion. The man they’d seen on the screen waiting for them as the riders stepped out. As soon as they were on the deck the cats left the crystals to stand beside their riders.

“Welcome aboard. We’ll just be a few moments. If you’ve never been in a teleportation you’ll want to be belt in.”

The riders nodded. “Is it like normal teleportation?”

“In a way.” the captain waved at them to follow. “Sorry, I’m Captain Forcal.” he shook hands with each rider as they introduced themselves and their cats. “It’s nice to have riders on board. This way to the bridge.” He waved at an elevator. “I’d give you a tour but you won’t be here long enough to need it.”

“Oh?” Shiro glanced at Pidge who only shrugged.

Captain Forcal turned in the elevator. “One jump and we’ll be there. The whole area is off limits so you won’t have to worry about any interference. We’ll stay in orbit until you’re back on board and give us the clear to leave. As of now this ship and all her crew are at your disposal.”

Shiro blinked. “Is that common?”

“In a way. Battle cruisers are support ship. We have the facilities the smaller vessel don’t, medical bays, artillery resupplies. We can’t move as fast as the smaller ships but we have the fire power to get them out of tight places. Against the Giv the smaller ships force the Giv to drop their shields and we destroy them. Before the Giv we were simple support vessels.”

“How many of your ships are there?” Keith asked as the doors opened to the bridge. It was packed with people, at least twelve filled the space before them.

The captain moved to a forward position then waved at Shiro. “Please.” Shiro glanced at the seat then back at the man. “I’m used to these jumps you’re not. Take a seat and belt in, I’d rather you not get thrown about. As for how many, thirty these days, twenty are on the front lines making sure the Giv don’t get to close to our territory. I need four more seats open.”

“Three.” Keith grabbed hold of Nickareth’s ruff. “I’m fine.”

Forcal glanced at the cat then shrugged. “Three then.” Moments later the rest of the riders were seated. The bridge crew all closed their eyes. “Keep your minds clear of any thoughts.” Forcal turned to the front screen. “Alright Thuck. We’re all yours.”

A disembodied voice chuckled. “Aren’t you always? Linking up.”

Only Keith could feel the change, as one mind after another was brought into the mental link. He opened himself ready to help out if possible. “ _Thank you but I should have all the mental power I need with the normal crew._ ” the engine stated. “Teleportation in three two, now.”

The red lion Paladin heard the gasp, Hunk’s assurance he was going to be sick, and Shiro’s groan. Only Lance and himself seemed unaffected. Keith took a slow step forward. He’d seen the probes and the footage from the video but to see the planet in real time just under them. “It’s not just a wasteland.” He whispered.

“That’s what we have to deal with?” Lance bounced out of his seat coming closer to Keith. “It’s.”

“Dead.” Forcal nodded. “That’s Kadill. Good luck riders. I wish I could say we’d be able to help you out but we can’t get any closer than this without risking being pulled to the surface.”

Shiro held out his hand. “We understand. We’re counting on you to remain in radio contact.”

Forcal inclined his head. “That we can do. We’ll try and keep track of where you go as well. Hey Thuck can you keep a mental touch on the cats?”

“No, not if you want me to be ready to jump at a moment’s notice.” the engine snorted. “But Tilla can.”

“Oh so you’re going to push this onto me? As if I have nothing better to do?” A female voice came over the speakers.

Thuck’s tone was full of humor. “Do you? Last time I checked you haven’t take your turn in the tank in over a year.”

Forcal sighed. “Unlike other ships all battle cruisers have backup engines. These two, bicker.” He whispered the last three words. “I don’t care which one of you does it. But someone keep a light touch on their cats minds.” He glared at the ceiling where the speakers were. “I won’t have anyone lost on my watch.”

The female sighed. “Fine. I’ll keep track of them. But I don’t want to hear any.” She growled suddenly hissing as Nickareth took a seat rubbing his head on Keith’s cheek.

“ _She’ll do as she’s told_.” Nickareth rose heading for the bay once more.

Shiro shook hands and the riders headed down. They could have remained in the lions thanks to the very short jump they’d made. As soon as they were in and given the all clear the bay doors opened and the five flew out into space. Shiro led the way heading to the planets surface.


	17. Chapter 17

# 17

Storms batted the lions as they approached. Each rider struggled to bring themselves down safely. The gray surface spun around them as the lions were thrown into a tail spin. “Give them control.” Keith yelled letting go of his controls. He closed his eyes trying not to see the land rush up to them.

He opened his eyes when he felt the cat land hard, upright he was glad to see. “Everyone okay?” Keith asked as the red lion stood and shook itself.

“Fine.” Pidge flipped her view screen on. “Hunk?”

“We’re okay. Smart thinking Keith.” The yellow lion rose appearing not to have landed as well and Nickareth had. “Shiro?”

For a brief moment Keith nearly panicked. Then Shiro’s face lit up the screen. “We’re a mile away from you and to the west of the original landing site. Let’s meet there.”

Lance’s face came up. “You okay Keith?”

“Fine. Where are you?”

Lance smirked. “At the landing site. See you when you get here.” then the com switched so everyone could hear him. “From what we can tell the ship had an easy landing, no skid marks and nothing out of place. Do you want us to investigate the ship?”

“Wait for us Lance.” Shiro’s voice brokered no argument.

Keith shivered. His dick stirred into life at the tone. It was the same one he used in bed when he was giving them orders. Lance’s face filled his screen. “Did that just remind you of last night, too?”

“Yeah.” Keith smirked. “I didn’t think you would get off on being told what to do.”

“Me either.” Lance’s blushed. “You were leaking like a sieve.”

Keith’s own face heated. “Shut up.”

Suddenly Shiro’s face appeared on another screen. Judging by the look on Lance’s face he was just as shocked. “Lance, if you even think about going against my orders.”

“Please tell me you’re going to spank him.” Keith was very glad his suit was as tight as it was. His dick couldn’t get as hard as it wanted without discomfort.

“You want to watch that?” Shiro chuckled surprised by Keith’s reaction.

The smaller male blushed very glad his helmet hid his face. “Maybe.”

Lance’s voice grew soft. “I wouldn’t mind watching you discipline Keith either.”

“Both of you.” Shiro laughed though. “Don’t give me reason to.” then his face vanished.

“At least not on this mission.” The two teens laughed as they echoed the other’s thoughts. Keith switched his com. “Heading to you Lance.”

Nickareth laughed as the three padded towards the landing site.

They hadn’t gone far when Hunk, Pidge and Keith stopped dead. “Holy shit.” Hunk breathed. “That thing’s huge.”

One of the monsters slowly moved through the storm. “I’m trying to get a reading on it. Alli?”

“Nothing.” Her voice sounded too tinny. Clearly she hadn’t figured out the com unit yet. “I can’t even be sure it’s alive. Nickareth?”

“I’m not sure either.” the cat sounded frustrated. “There’s something alive but that? I sort of doubt it. Unless it’s too primitive to have much thought.”

Lance’s face lit up the screen again. “We have one over here too, might be the same one. Dorka’s almost positive its a machine. He says Alli would know better.”

The youngest of the cats sighed. “There’s something alive out there but it’s not that monster. It’s a ways off though. I don’t think we have to worry too much about it. I think, Netoe would be better here. As long as we keep our distance we shouldn’t have to mess with it at all.”

“Netoe agrees. But just to be safe can you cats remain with the lions bringing them along with us?”

“We can.” Nickareth growled. “According to the reports the team only made it twenty miles. Can I recommend we check out the ship then head to their last known site? We should be able to clear the distance in a matter of hours, rather than days..”

Shiro’s face appeared. “Sounds like a plan, Nickareth. Lance?”

The blue Paladin’s face flickered to life. “I can see you. Our monster’s heading off in another direction. I think I can make out the one closest to you.”

“We’ll be there shortly.” Then all the Paladin’s coms went quiet.

Keith leaned back his hands slack on the controls. “Good thinking.”

“ _I no more wish to be without the lion as you do but I also refuse to leave you on foot if it can be helped. Alli is correct there’s something alive out here. I’m surprised the others didn’t report it. They should have been able to feel it._ ”

The red Paladin adjusted in his seat. “I can’t feel anything, Nickareth. There’s a chance they couldn’t either.”

The cat said nothing though his silence confirmed what Keith was thinking. Neither of them liked the idea much.

The landing site wasn’t hard to find. With a huge blue lion seated to the side looking at it the others gathered around. Keith jumped out glad to see Lance just leaving his own lion. Both Dorka and Nickareth appeared as soon as they hit the ground. Shiro joined then as did Pidge and Hunk. “Pidge, Hunk, take a look inside. You know something of Psion tech. Keith, Lance, you’re on patrol.” Shiro ducked inside to help with the ship.

Within an hour they’d their answer. “Still no engine listed.” Pidge sighed. “According to the computers they had a nice smooth landing. This site was picked because it was the closest safe landing zone to the ore. They left from Home World, four jumps but no engine.” Pidge looked back at Shiro. “Alli and the computer suggest the air is breathable but not ideal. I think we should leave our helmets on.”

“Alright. Anything else?”

“No. Nothing other than personal logs. Though we should take the ship with us, in case there’s more corrupted flies.”

Shiro nodded. “Good idea. Netoe can we make it to camp site tonight?”

The car snorted. “This planet doesn’t seem to have a day or night cycle. We shouldn’t have any trouble reaching the next site.” He turned heading back to the lion.

“Alright, let’s go,” Shiro waved at the exit waiting as Hunk and Pidge packed it in. He sighed passing his lovers. “Do you feel like we’re being watched?”

Lance and Keith glanced at each other then nodded. “And not by those creatures.” Keith whispered as Pidge and Hunk got into their lions.

Before long they were at the next site, hidden under a small outcropping of rock. Hunk took a sample as Shiro and Keith went over the site. “Nothing out of place.” Keith admitted before heading back to the lion.

Each stop, four more in all were the same. The team picked places which would keep them out of the weather. The sites clean though not wind swept clean. Nothing remained of their passing but a few tracks in the lose gravel where the wind couldn’t reach them. Keith made note of it as did the others. “So?” Shiro asked when they loaded once more into the lions.

“The presence is getting closer.” Alli informed them. “Unless I’m reading the charts wrong the next to last place they camped they were right on top of what ever is here.” the lion’s mouth moved slightly as though she was licking her nose. “Whatever is out there, is bad.”

Keith gripped the controls. “Do we call it?”

Shiro was silent conferring with his cat. “No our mission is to find out what happened to the team. Then learn if there’s anyone here. Alli keep your mind open. If you sense any hostility…”

“Will do.” the five lions rose padding out. The weather cleared though the sky remained gray. “Too much dust in the air to allow the sun though?” Lance asked suddenly his lion’s head tipped back as they walked.

“Could be.” Pidge clearly running something through the lion’s computers. “But it could just as easily be the natural color of the sky. We have no idea what might have caused this, if anything.”

The leader of their team sighed. “What’s the atmosphere comprised of?”

Pidge made a sound. “There’s oxygen but far less than we’re use to. There’s also a few chemical compounds I can’t make out. I’m going to guess something caused the planet to die. These aren’t natural.

“Helmets stay on.” Shiro told them. “No matter what.” No one had to be told twice. There was something very wrong with the planet.

When they stopped again even Hunk could feel a presence. “We’re being watched.” he whispered his bayard in his hand.

Shiro glanced at the site. “Let’s take a look around. See what we can learn.” Keith and Lance headed out towards where the probes spotted the bodies. Pidge and Hunk went along with them both taking samples of the dirt.

Keith stopped short. “I’ve got Psion here.” He bent touching the outfit. “Aaron I think.”

“I have another here.” Lance called glad their coms were working. “Not sure but I think this is Dillen.”

“One more.” Hunk sounded sad. “Brad, or at least his top half.”

The red lion’s pilot growled. “So he was the one cut in half. He went out first but why?”

Nickareth snorted. He was once more outside of the lion. “Hard to say.” At least they didn’t have to worry about the poor breathing conditions as the spirits didn’t need to breath. “Dorka and I will load the bodies into the lions.”

Shiro nodded. “Good idea. What about Vorden?”

Keith shook his head. “Not yet.”

“I found another body.” Pidge’s voice was soft. “I don’t think it’s Psion.”

Both Lance and Keith hurried over. “Agreed.” Keith reached out but didn’t touch. “The skull is all wrong. Psions are human-like. This is, different and it has too many legs.” He rose. “So where the hell is Vorden?”

Lance’s hand closed over Keith’s shoulder. “We’ll find him.” he whispered. “I know this is important to you.”

Before Keith might have snapped at Lance but now he nodded. “Thanks.” He didn’t know why it was so important to him. “Pidge did the videos show what happened?”

“No, only that they all went to help Brad.”

“Alright team let’s spread out. Lance, Keith you’re team one, Hunk, Pidge, team two. Dorka, Nickareth, team three. Shath, Alli guard the campsite. Me and Netoe will be team four. Move out.”

No one said a word as they headed out. Shiro and his cat searched the battlefield while the other cats headed towards the more open area. Pidge and Hunk took samples and casting of the different prints rattling off what they thought happened. Most of the prints were so old they had nothing to do with the battle between monster and scout team. Keith and Lance headed towards the next rock cropping. “Hey Shiro?” Keith yelled as they studied the rock face. “We might have something.”

Shiro’s voice calm in his ear. “What?”

“It looks like something hit this rock.”

“And I’ve got a very smooth edge here, like something’s slid across it a few times.” Lance pushed hard against the area. “I can feel a gap, like a door.”

Keith hurried closer. “He’s right. We have a hatch here.”

The others rushed to join them. Pidge agreed, seeking a panel of some sort they could use to open it. When Shiro used his Galra hand to aid them, they were able to open it, thanks to the added strength of the tech. “Control panel inside.” Pidge’s tone made it clear she wasn’t pleased. “And it looks like it’s been used recently.”

“No dirt on the floor.” Hunk pointed out as they crowded in.

“This is man-made.” Shiro’s eyes darted about. “Never seen anything like it before though.”

Keith wished the floor showed something of what passed this way. “I didn’t see anything along the rock to show he passed –”

Nickareth and the other cats moved before their riders as a sound like slithering moved closer.

A snack like race, with a reptile like head, a long tail, four arms and three digits on each hand come into view. Its tongues flicked out as though tasting the air. “Hello?” he hissed moving closer.

Keith reached for his bayard as did Lance. Only Shiro seemed at ease. “I’m sorry we didn’t mean to intrude.”

“Do you come from the stars?” It asked, its s’s prolonged.

“Yeah.” Pidge didn’t seem to worried about announcing it.

Keith noticed the cats were gone, back in their crystals hiding. He mentally thanked Nickareth for their caution. He’d no idea if the cat could hear him but something about this didn’t feel right.

The creature sighed deeply. “It has been so long. We never lost hope the gods would answer our prayers. Please come with me and I will explain.” It turned leading the way down the corridor.

“You get a bad feeling?” Lance whispered.

“Very.” Keith’s hand tightened on his bayard. “I really wish I had my blade.”

Shiro’s voice was soft in their coms. “Cool it, both of you. It hasn’t been hostile towards us.”

There was truth in Shiro’s words, even so the uneasiness Keith felt didn’t abate. “What happened to your planet?” he asked needing to break the silence.

“Much I fear. Many years ago we faced an enemy who did not yield when we asked them to. They brought those things. Thanks to them our ecology was destroyed. For years we have been trying to restore it but with no success.” It turned. “My people are ready to leave this place, perhaps you can take us with you?”

“Of course” Pidge glanced at Shiro. “Ah, I mean.”

Keith and Lance both gripped the bayards tighter glad they were at the back so their reaction wasn’t seen. “We’ll need to report this to our superiors, but it should be possible.”

“Wonderful.” the creature hissed, its tongue flicking out. “While you make your report, we shall make the needed arrangements.”

A short time later they reached what could have been the main work area. “I’m afraid we are not used to visitors.” It opened a door. “You can make your report from here. Please, you are welcome to our home.”

“Thank you.” Shiro and the others ducked inside.

The door slide shut and the cats reappeared. “I don’t trust this.” Dorka growled. “Their minds are too closed. Only other Psions are ever so closed off.”

“Oh come, they’re in need of help.” Even so Pidge looked suddenly unsure.

Hunk took a seat on the small bunk they were provided. “I don’t know Pidge, something’s off.”

Keith and Lance nodded checking the door which opened when they moved closer to it. “There’s something about this which doesn’t make any sense.”

Pidge sat on the floor, glancing at the open door. “They’re not hostile.”

“No but they are very ready to leave.”

Keith snapped his fingers. “That’s it. Pidge, they said they’d been trying to restore their planet. If they have the technology to do that shouldn’t they have space travel?”

The logic in Keith’s statement was too damning. “I’d think so.” Pidge rose. “Maybe not though.”

“What are the odds?” Keith pressed. “Every race we’ve seen has space travel and other advanced tech. I call this advanced. Way more advanced than what earth has.” he pointed to the small control panel.

“I’d like to point out it spoke our language. If they’ve been isolated how did they know it?” Hunk added jamming his fingers together.

Shiro looked at his team then his cat. “Good point. Every race we’ve met so far could speak our language but they were all space faring.”

Lance took a small step, his hands stretched to the side. “They said we were welcome here, so let’s explore a bit.”

“Pidge see if you can hack into their systems. Hunk, keep watch. Keith, Nickareth?”

“We’ll scout.” He touched his cat who turned invisible. “Lance?”

The blue Paladin nodded. “We’ll go the other way, draw attention away from you. Be safe.” Lance and his now invisible cat headed for the juncture they could see.

Pidge made a face but set to work. “This place is huge, a mess of halls. Lance I’m not seeing anything but residential the way your headed.” She looked up. “You know, if they’re not hiding anything.”

“We’re being cautious.” Keith added as he made his way down another corridor. “How tight is their security?”

“For the most part not very, but.” She paused. “Hold on, um, Keith you’re heading towards what I think is their research area.”

Keith made another turn then stopped pressing himself to the wall. Two of the snake-like creatures were moving towards him. They were hissing to each other, in a language clearly not human. “ _What do you make of it_?” he asked his cat.

“ _Their minds are too closed for me to hear anything but I doubt they’re talking about lunch_.”

“Keith?” Pidge’s voice was nearly frantic. “Be careful. There’s something really odd.”

The paladin swallowed as they moved past him. “Define odd.”

The green paladin’s voice grew softer. “I found several programs. Now I can’t decipher their language but they look to be status pods. And they’re all active.”

“How many?” He rounded a corner and froze. “Never mind, a lot.” Before him were two long rows of tanks, much like the sort the Psions used for their engines. They stretched as far as the eye could see.

“Shiro’s calling it in now.” Pidge whispered. “Be careful I’m detecting plenty of life around you.”

Slowly Keith moved forward. Nickareth close beside him. “I recognize some of these races. This one for instance is a race called the Seek. They’re peaceful, mostly explorers. What would they be doing here?”

The dark-haired male paused wiping the dust off one plaque. “Better questions what are any of them doing here?”

The tiger moved closer. “They are all in suspended animation. For a race which can’t travel space they are very advanced. Could be they’re thieves but then why not use one of the ships to get off world?”

“Good question. Pidge?”

“I don’t know. Sorry a bit busy trying to figure out what they’re researching.”

Shiro’s voice was soft. “I just contacted Tahni she’s willing to send a ship but we’re going to need to know how many of their people there are. I got the feeling she’s surprised they can’t leave the planet.”

Hunk spoke up. “They might not be able to escape the atmosphere. It was pretty rough coming in.”

“I don’t think so.” Keith looked up at one tube, there floated the man they had seen on the video. “I found Vorden.” His voice soft as he stared at the young man. He didn’t seem to have aged a day though it was thousands of years since he’d been seen. “I’m going to get him out.”

“Keith don’t.” Pidge’s sharp tone froze him.

He glanced about. “Why not?” If there was someone in the room he could see it but other wise.

“They’ve poisoned the air. That’s what I was picking up outside. The chemicals I couldn’t identify are compounds which would kill nearly anything which breaths it in. We’re safe as long as we leave our helmets on but he’s not.”

A gasp filled the silence. “You mean they want to kill us?”

Shiro made a rude sound. “That explains why they’re keeping those people in tanks. They’re lab rats.”

Nickerath bumped Keith. “We have to free them. Pidge can you cleanse the area? Or perhaps some sort of oxygen tank so we can get at least a few out?”

“I’m working on it but – it’d take forever to clean the air enough not to risk it.”

Nickareth growled. “I could jump in and get him then teleport us both to the lion.”

“You could kill him if you don’t bring him out right.” Pidge’s fingers danced over the panel as she worked.

“Alright, we bring him out and then Nickareth teleports him out.”

Pidge clearly didn’t like that idea either. “And what if he takes a breath?”

“Isn’t there like oxygen tanks on the lions?” Lance had his weapon at the ready scanning the halls. “You know they have a ton of rooms but almost all of them are empty.”

Shiro took a deep breath. “She’s been appraised of the situation. We’re on our own until tomorrow at the earliest. Pidge we need ideas.”

“I might be able to give you clean air in a few days.” Her fingers danced faster. “Trouble. Someones moving around.”

Keith glared at the tank. “Change of plan. Nickareth deal with whoever that is. I’m going to get him out.”

Shiro’s stern voice rang in his ears. “Keith.” If he hadn’t been so focused on freeing the other like himself he might have gotten hard.

“Shiro, I have to try something.” He glanced about found what appeared to be a mask and grabbed it. A quick inspection suggested it was just what he needed. “I’m getting him out.”

“And if you kill him?”

A soft voice, one they all recognized. “ _Better death than to be a lab rat._ ” Thuck told them. “ _Save him if you can, but free our people_. _When help comes the others shall be dealt with._ ” Then the other cat was gone.

Nickareth padded back. “He’s correct. To be kept like this is wrong. If he dies because we are wrong, we can at least return his body.”

Keith nodded. “Pidge, walk me through this.”

“Fine but I strongly recommend against this.” She took a deep breath then quickly explained what he needed to do.

The half-breed did what she told him. “Got it.” A whoosh and the tank began to drain. Keith stood ready as the liquid level dropped and then the glass lowered as well. Keith jumped up and caught the male as he fell covering his face with the mask before he could take a breath. “How’s our company?”

“Out cold.” Nickareth took a seat as Keith lay Vorden out.

“Any ideas?” The cat shook his head as Vorden’s eyes snapped open. They were the same color as Keith’s though a slightly lighter purple. He grabbed at the mask. “Relax. We’re not going to hurt you.”

Vorden began to speak rapid fire words Keith could only assume were Psion. “Sorry they didn’t take the time to teach me the language.”

The other mixed blood looked at Nickareth who nodded saying something back. After a moment Vorden looked back to Keith. “Ki I dusee. Ki I dusee.”

“He wishes you.” Nickareth began. The humaniod on the floor shook his head. “Very well.”

Keith glanced at the two of them then rolled his eyes. “I have no idea what the quiznak you’re saying.” He lifted his head. “Pidge?”

She chuckled. “Nope. Mike didn’t teach me anything either. Maybe if I heard more I could come up with a translation but.

“Okay look we can’t stay here. So either you start talking in something I understand or I’m going to have to carry you.”

“Terrian.” Vorden’s voice was rough, “You speak terrian.” He laughed relaxing completely. “Thank Shala.”

Keith growled. “What the hell?”

“Sorry. Took a bit to recall how to speak Terrian. Sorry I’m,”

“Vorden I know. Keith.” He shifted his weight. “Can you walk?”

The other snorted. “Doubt it. I’ve been in that tank for who knows how long.” He touched the mask nodded. “Smart. Can we get out of here?”

Keith looked at Nickareth. “We can, we’ll take the ship with us.”

Slowly Vorden sat up. “Unless you’ve got a light cruiser you’re going to need me to fly it.” Keith rose grabbing the offered hand pulling the other to his feet. “Thanks. We were lucky they hadn’t see any of us before. What of the others?”

“Dead. I’m sorry.”

“Dillen? Aaron? Frell.” Vorden shook his head. “We have to alert Home World.”

Keith wrapped an arm about Vorden’s shoulders. “Already done. Shiro? I’m going to have Nickareth teleport Vorden to my lion.”

Shiro gave the okay. “Lance get out of there. Nickareth as soon as you have him safe, get Keith then come back for the rest of us.”

“ _I’ll take Lance then get Hunk and Pidge while Nickareth takes care of Vorden, Keith and you Shiro. That’ll cut the time down._ ” Dorka explained in their minds.

“Good idea. The rest of you.” he didn’t need to say more the cats entered their crystals and remained in place as the Paladins hurried to leave. By the time Dorka and Nickareth returned for their last load Shiro and Hunk were in a fire fight. The cats jumped into action clawing and biting as many as they could. Hunk was taken first as Nickareth and Shiro gave the two a chance to get away.

The cat spun pulling its broad side to the lasers. “On my back.” He growled as Shiro tried to fire another round. “Now.”

Shiro jumped on, getting hit with one of the lasers. “I’m hit.”

“We’ll patch you up in a moment.” the cat took a running jump then vanished. Shiro gripped the cat’s ruff as lights flashed past his vision. Nickareth landed dropping Shiro by his seat. “You have him?”

Shiro inserted his bayard and the lion roared to life. “I’ve got him. Let’s get out of here. Ore or no ore this planet is frelled.”

The tiger jumped again entering his own crystal just long enough to be transferred to the lion. “We’re gone.”

Keith tapped something out watching as the ship lifted off. “We have a battle cruiser in orbit, sort of. Can you?”

“I’m fine. Did you happen to get their bodies? They deserve to be sent off right.”

“We sure did.” Lance slammed the controls and his cat took off. The storm abated enough for them to have an easy time leaving. “We have company.”

The monsters lumbered closer swinging at the lions. Hunk yelled as his lion roared and spun to attack one. “We’re testing them right?”

Pidge nodded. “Let’s see what these things can take.” Her cat lifted its tail and hit them with the plant beam. Seconds later one of the monsters was covered in vines.

Keith turned Nickareth. “Let’s give him a chance to clear orbit.”

The tiger growled. “I’m going to enjoy this.” He pushed off racing towards another one slamming its full weight into the monster forcing it to the side then used its massive claws to dig into the body. With rent armor the lion reached in and pulled out wires ripping them from the hull. Seconds later the monster stopped moving.

Hunk and Shiro backed up as the snake creatures fired at them. “They’re not doing anything to the lions.” Hunk noted. “I don’t think they’re even registering.”

Shiro grinned. “We’re going to have some great results to show. Still bleeding though.”

Lance’s lion moved up. “Shiro go. I’ll cover you.” Dorka roared then lunged forward snapping at those who were still firing. “Hunk go, we got this.” The mouth blade appeared and Lance slashed down causing the snake creatures to scatter.

Dorka screamed as one of the snake people produced a larger weapon. “We’ve been hit.” Lance yelled as the cat staggered from the impact.

“ _But we aren’t down_.” It opened it’s mouth. “Converting their energy blast to ice” a line of ice far more powerful than normal shot out. “Crimson black at its best.” the cat roared then jumped into the air after his fellows. “Let them chew on that for a while.”

Lance whooped as Dorka rose into the air. “That was awesome. Are you alright?”

“ _Fine._ ” the cat purred. “ _Even the shell is undamaged, Mike will be most pleased_.” Dorka turned to look back at the planet as they entered space proper.

Keith’s voice broke through their celebration. “Lance, are you okay?”

“We’re good.” Then the last lion flew to bay nine and unloaded their riders.

Tahni leaned back her fingers steepled. “I’m impressed, all of you.”

The riders ducked their heads tiny smiles on their faces. “I’m sorry we couldn’t.”

“No Shiro. You completed the mission. With a hostile race on the surface there’s no way we could use the ore if it’s there. You brought home one of people, alive and in good shape. Don’t worry about the others they captured. As of now there’s several teams, made of different races getting the people out. Those who live on the planet are finding it very hard to do more than watch as we tear their shit apart.”

“Where is he?” Keith wanted to get to know him but between the very short trip back and then Vorden’s isolation there hadn’t been time.

Tahni smiled. “With Anna, making sure he’s clean. He did want you to know how grateful he is for your rescue.”

Pidge made a face. “I still want to know how he got the ship off the planet. There was no engine.”

“Oh? You didn’t figure it out? Vorden is an engine. It’s one of the main reasons Aaron accepted him. Aaron always had a problem with having four legged Psions on his crew. He felt that the engines should be of more use. Vorden was.” She waved at the sheets scattered about. “While you were gone we figured out the reason behind Brad’s actions. The man thought he was the best looking Psion alive and deserved any woman he wanted. Vorden’s mother turned him down then mated with a Galra. As far as Brad was concerned there could be no greater insult. From what we can tell and Vorden confirms this, Brad figured if her son was dead she’d be more willing to come to him. He tried to bait Vorden making comments about his race and how the Galra could take those things. When Vorden didn’t fall for it Brad had to change tactics.

“We believe he wanted to take over the team. By getting rid of Aaron who he believed would follow Vorden into battle he could have laid claim to the team. He didn’t realize the three of them were lovers.” She smirked seeing the shocked look on Keith’s face. “I doubt anyone knew at the time. I don’t think he would have told me if any of their families were still alive.”

Keith shifted. There were so many things he wanted to ask. “Will he be alright?”

Tahni nodded. “It looks likes they didn’t managed to do to much to him. Being Psion he healed fast, add in the Galra’s thicker blood and bones and you have one hell of a resilient body.”

Lance and Shiro both knew Keith wanted to know more but they’d their own mission. “The lions preformed perfectly.” Shiro pressed.

She nodded. “And the castle is almost done. Within the week you can leave.” She rose. “We’ll have a small ceremony before you go. Nothing major I promise.” She patted the leader of the Paladins on the shoulder. “See you all tonight.”

Keith went to the medical house as did Shiro to get checked out. Anna healed the small wound double checking there wasn’t anything else wrong then cut him free. Keith hung out watching, Vorden who lay on a table a slow drip of fluids entering his body.

By the time they were to report Keith felt dejected. He’d wanted to find Vorden so badly and now he wouldn’t even get to talk to him before he left. When he arrived Lance took his hand as Shiro wrapped an arm about his waist. “It’ll work out.” Shiro whispered.

Tahni cleared her throat. “Normally there’d be a feast for this but I figured you’d rather a small gathering to honor you. Keith come forward.” The dark-haired Paladin did as he was bid. She pulled out his Marmora blade. “I promised I’d return this when you earned it. You did more than earn it. You showed courage, and foresight. You saved a life even knowing the risks. Let it be known Keith is a full member of the Marmora.”

He carefully took the weapon. It felt different in his hand. He smiled at it. “Thank you.” He turned only for Tahni to catch him.

“You’re not done.” She held out a hand as Mike handed her another weapon. “All Psion warriors get a weapon. Each one reflect the wielder. You have proven to be a true Psion warrior, willing to give your all to not only the mission but your people. I’m pleased to honor you with the same rank as your father, Warrior Second Class. I give you Nightwalker.” She pulled a pure black blade. “May it serve you well. Let me see your bayard.” Keith quickly pulled it, handing it over. “May you call on this blade when you need it, in any form.” She pressed the bayard to it and they watched as bayard changed to match it then the weapon vanished becoming one with the bayard. “Wasn’t sure that’d work.” She handed it back. “Congrats. Shiro.”

Keith moved back holding both bayard and the Marmora blade close. He’d never felt so welcomed and so at one with himself. He might never know another like himself but it hardly mattered, he’d Shiro and Lance by his side.

“Shiro. You have shown to be a true leader. Though your skill is not quite the level I’d like, you show promise. Warrior Third Class.” She held out her hand and Mike handed her another sword. “I give you Peace Maker. May it help you bring about the peace you seek both in your galaxy and in ours.” She held out her hand and Shiro handed the bayard over. Once more she pressed the two together and the sword vanished as the bayard became the new blade. Then she stepped back and Anna took the small rise.

“Lance.” A tiny smile played on her lips. When Lance stepped onto the small platform Anna held out her hand. “You came to me believe you could be no better. You leave me knowing you have much more to learn. Warrior Third Class. I give you Icearrow.” She unwrapped a bow which could have been made from ice. “Bayard?” When she touched the two together the bow vanished only to be replaced with a long rifle with the same graceful lines as the bow. “She will serve you well.” then Anna stepped back and D’vid took the stage.

He pulled his hood back. “Pidge, come forward.” Slowly he held out his hand. “I can’t give you a Psion rank as I’m only half but I can give you a weapon. We don’t use whips but this should help you.” he held up a small piece of metal.

Pidge stared. “That’s Crimson Black. But you said.”

“You earned it.” He held out his hand and she quickly handed him the bayard. “With this you should be able to conduct any energy attack back at the target. If that’s not enough, you should also be able to use your whip to draw energy to you then send it where you want.” The bayard turned black with hints of green spreading out like lighting from the center. “If you ever need help the Gontor are at your service.” He bowed then stepped back and allowed Bastian to take the stage.

The redhead sighed. “Hunk come on.” He lifted his hand and a large cannon flew to his hand.

“You can’t be serious.” D’vid snapped. “You’d give him?”

“My choice.” Bass smiled. “You came to me not believe you could do it. You’re leaving me knowing you can do anything. I give you a chi cannon and the title Warrior Third Class.”

Hunk produced his bayard and watched as the cannon was absorbed into it. “It’ll draw chi energy from outside me right?”

Bastian nodded. “As long as there’s even a drop of life you’ll be able to use it. That includes in space.”

Tahni and the others who’d left the stage stepped forward once more. “You came here not knowing what you were. You leave as true Psion warriors. Pidge I give you the title of Warrior Third Class. Know rider, you have a home here. Even if you were not born to this world you are always welcome. Go, return to your own battles and we shall see you when you’ve brought peace once more.”

The riders turned looking at the port. Keith licked his lips then glanced at Shiro. Did they have to leave now?

Nickareth nudged him a catty grin on his face. “ _Yes, we leave now. Allura and Coran wait for us_.”

Shiro nodded swung onto his cat as did the others. Alli rested in the bayard as Pidge got behind Hunk. “Lord Tahni.” Shiro began.

“Go. The galaxy needs it’s heroes.”

As the five raced off Mike moved closer. “How long do you think it’ll take for them to realize they have another support staff with them.”

She grinned. “A few hours.” She winked linking arms with Mike. “Or as soon as he opens his mouth.” Those of the Psion laughed as the riders of Voltron vanished over the horizon heading back to the battle with the Galra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends the story of the Riders. It's possible there will be a sequel but I'm undecided as of now, so don't expect anything soon. I hope you enjoyed this work. I know I enjoyed writing it. If you're interested in more of my books you can check out my website at http://www.corinthpanther.com Everything is listed there with links to where they can be purchased. Both paperback and ebook are available. Thanks for reading.


End file.
